My Wife and Kids
by TALKS
Summary: Brittany and Santana juggle raising three teenagers while still handling their own personal Hollywood Careers. *Trilogy to Forever Friends and Hollywood Living" *Brittana*Smut*Romance*Humor*
1. Chapter 1

**The story picks up where Hollywood Living left off, just a month later.**

* * *

"Now let's welcome the two first ladies of entertainment, Santana and Brittany Lopez Pierce!" Talk show host, Ellen, exclaimed as she stood up and clapped excitedly as the pair walked out, holding hands.

Santana, now at 49 years old, was dressed in a tight pair of dark denim jeans, a white sleeveless sheer blouse, exposing her black lace bra, and a pair of bright red patent leather Louboutin heels. She had on more diamonds that anyone could imagine on her neck, wrists, and of course the huge wedding ring on her left hand. She had her hair pinned up, a little layer of make up adorned her facial, and her full lips were painted with red lipstick. She squeezed Brittany's hand and smiled lovingly at her wife, who glanced at her and smiled brightly back.

Brittany, wore a pair of small jean shorts, exposing her long muscular legs, a white collared shit button shirt, which she left open to the top of her breasts, that with the help of her new push bra, made them peak through the shirt and wave at the crowd, she had a bright pink silk tie loosely around her neck, and topped her outfit off with a pair of yellow stiletto heels. Hair long blonde hair was in soft curls cascading down her back; she opted for only wearing a wrist watch, a diamond necklace from Santana, a past Christmas gift, and a her wedding ring.

The pair waved to the crowd and smiled as they made their way across the stage to where Ellen was standing with open arms waiting to greet the pair. After hugs, kisses on the cheeks, and pleasantries, the two were seated on a love seat, ready to start the interview.

"Don't they look great everyone?" Ellen asked the audience, that once again erupted in applause. Brittany blushed, while Santana, who knew she still looked amazing, nodding proudly with a smirk. She rested her hand on Brittany's thigh and patted softly, before turning her hand upside down so Brittany could rest her palm there.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled when the crowd finally calmed down.

"So you two have been hiding from the media." Ellen laughed. "I'm surprised you even accepted my request for an interview…wait, which one of you needs to promote something?" She teased.

Santana laughed. "We always have something to promote, we're always working on something; but this visit was just to let our fans know we are still around and still care."

"And to promote a few things." Brittany laughed while glancing at Santana, who nodded and smiled. "Maybe."

"You two have to be busy, I can't even get a phone call back." Ellen laughed.

"Oh stop it, we just had lunch last week." Santana told her with a smile. "Ellen showed up at our house with a case of champagne, a_ case_." She told the audience.

"We only went through a bottle." Ellen shrugged casually.

"More like three bottles." Brittany laughed.

"Well, we can blame Mercedes for the third bottle." Ellen suggested. "Sounds fair right?"

Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement. "Fair for us." She replied at the same time before laughing.

"So, let's get to it." Ellen said as she took a sip of her coffee. "It's been five years since your last album, The Living Truth, Santana, are you done with the music industry?"

Santana shook her head. "Music will always be a love of mine, probably my first love career wise, but we had a crazy ten years of life, with my anxiety issues, Brittany getting sick, we have four kids, who demand our love and attention, which we happily give them. We just decided to take a step back in our careers and focus on what's really in important to us, and that's our family." She smiled as Brittany ran her thumb over her knuckles. "I haven't forgotten about music, maybe I'll put another album, but for right now, it's just not high on my priority list."

"You've been doing more and more acting." Ellen started. "The Amy Winehouse biopic really put you on the map as far as acting goes, I mean you got an Oscar nomination."

Brittany looked proudly at her wife as Santana blushed. "Getting an Oscar nod was the greatest moment of my career, that means you've really made it as an actor or director, or what your field is in. I still remember the day I got the call, I'm sure my neighbors still hate us for all the screaming and parties we threw to celebrate."

"Brittany, you have an Oscar for choreographing parts of the Amy Winehouse movie, as well as for your work with the Michael Jackson documentary that came out a few years ago. Did that cause any tension in your house?" Ellen asked with a smile.

"No, I don't think so." Brittany replied while raising her eyebrow to Santana, who shook her head at her. "It was both of our first Oscar nominations, and while I thought Santana did an amazing job portraying Amy, it only enhances the work I put into the movie; she's the reason I won, so I always tell her the award belongs to both of us."

Santana nodded. "I was so proud of Brittany, I mean who wouldn't be proud of their wife winning two Oscars?" She asked the audience as she let Brittany's hand go and stood up clapping. "This is entertainment greatness." She told the audience proudly. Brittany blushed and shook her head while waving her arms to the audience to calm down, when Santana sat down, she quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Brittany, you're an EGOT now, correct?" Ellen asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, I've won an Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony award."

"You do realize how hard it is to win all four in a lifetime, right?" Ellen laughed. "You say it so nonchalantly."

"It's humbling." Brittany smiled. "I've been dancing since I was a little girl, I never thought in a million years that my life would blow up like this. I'm lucky enough to have a career where I can do something I absolutely love every single day, with people I love as well."

"Well, you two throw a hell of an after party, Portia and I really enjoyed ourselves." Ellen smiled. "So, you two mentioned cutting back for your kids, how are the four Lopez Pierce kids?"

"Amazing." They replied in unison.

"Noah, now at 25 works for Z Records as a producer, he still writes for a ton of artist, and he handles his younger siblings careers." Santana explained. "He's married, and they have two beautiful children." She added as a picture of Noah, Madison, and their two kids, Nicholas and Peyton, from a PEOPLE Magazine photo shoot came on the prompter.

"So you two are grandmothers." Ellen asked.

Brittany nodded. "I started to get baby fever again, being around my nieces and nephews, but my grandbabies definitely cure that." She beamed. "Then we have Ashton, who is now 19, and studying premed at UCLA."

"He got a four year full scholarship." Santana added full of pride.

"That was in headlines for a bit of controversy, right?" Ellen asked.

Brittany nodded. "Because of our financial status, we received a number of letters, tweets, and articles saying that Ashton should defer his scholarship to a less fortunate student that needed it more."

"Which is crap." Santana chimed in. "Grey earned that scholarship himself, he deserves every dollar the school wants to throw at him, we have nothing to do with that. He can't help who his parents are."

"I remember the media frenzy surrounding it." Ellen recalled as a picture of Ashton appeared on the screen. "Look at those eyes ladies." Ellen swooned.

"It was crap." Santana snapped, Brittany grabbed her hand again and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. The Latina noticed the action and relaxed. "Carter is 17 now, he does some modeling and has had a few small acting roles, but his main focus is basketball."

"And girls." Brittany laughed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "And girls." She huffed. "He'll be a senior in high school this fall."

"And the princesss?" Ellen laughed as a picture of Brittany and Mackenzie from a photoshoot appeared on the screen.

"The princess of the house, Mackenzie, is thirteen years old." Santana smiled while looking at the picture of her wife and daughter. "She is still modeling and is set to start high school this fall."

"You two do have your hands full." Ellen laughed. "So what's next on tap for you two?"

"You'll see." Santana nodded with a smirk.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Santana was down in her office going over paperwork for the Lupus Run/Walk that Brittany hosted yearly. This was the fifth year anniversary so the blonde wanted to go all out and try to raise as much money for the Lupus Foundation of America as possible. Mercedes was performing a mini concert of her hit songs after the race and they hired caterers to provide a huge cook out for all the participants and their families as well, all for the low price of thirty five dollars to enter, with one hundred percent of the proceeds going to the foundation, Brittany and Santana also pledged to match whatever money they raised and donate that as well.

She frowned at the email with the tshirt design and picked up her office phone right away. "Emily, this isn't the design that Brittany requested, call the printer tell them to pull up the damn email I sent over with the sketch and get it right. If they give you hell, let me know and I'll call them myself. " She listened to Emily's reply and typed a reply to one of the many emails in her inbox. "Brit wants grey shirts with purple writing, that's correct."

Nicholas, her three year old grandson, came running in the office with his basketball in his hand. Santana winked at him and put her finger over her lips, asking him to be quiet since she was on the phone. He nodded quickly and set his ball on the couch and took his sneakers off before climbing up to sit down. Santana reached in the candy dish on the her desk and grabbed a red Life Saver and extended her arm to him, smiling when his eyes lit up and he jumped off the couch and ran to grab it from her. After struggling to get it open, Santana tapped his shoulder and held her hand out. He shook his head and continued to try to open it himself, struggling and getting more and more frustrated.

"Ok, Emily, call me later when you hear back from them." Santana sighed before hanging up the phone.

"Let me help you, Nicholas." Santana said while grabbing the Life Saver and unwrapping it for him.

"I had it, Lita, almost." He frowned.

"Well, I wanted to help you, honey, that's all." She said carefully, knowing how independent the little boy wanted to be. She went back to reply to her email as he leaned on her thigh and looked up at the screen, clicking the candy around his teeth loudly.

"BB said we can make cake today." He said suddenly.

Santana stifled a laugh and glanced down at him after sending her email off. "BB said that huh?" He nodded confidently. "When did BB say we could make a cake?"

"Ummm, before." He replied.

"Hmmmm." Santana said while tapping her chin. "I thought BB was still in Arizona, did the phone ring and I missed it?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Me and BB talk even though she's not here." He explained. "Like you and BB do."

Santana laughed. "I forgot about the special super powers you and BB have." She closed her laptop and picked him up to leave her office. "Why don't we wait until BB comes back home and we can make a cake with her if she isn't too tired."

Nicholas yawned and nodded as he laid his head on his grandmother's shoulder and hugged her around the neck. Santana glanced at him and knew it was nap time, since Nicholas wasn't one to cuddle, he would much rather run and play until he passed out somewhere random around the house. Noah always had a new story for them on where he found his son fast asleep, that would sometimes concern Santana but make Brittany fall over in laughter.

Noah and Madison married one year after graduating from college in a wedding most people dream of. Santana and Brittany with the help of Madison's parents gave the couple what People Magazine dubbed as the wedding of the decade. Shortly after they gave birth to Nicholas, and Peyton, who was two years old, followed shortly after. Madison currently works as an international investment banker, and traveled a fair amount, but made sure her husband and kids always came first, taking them overseas with her as much as she could, the two had a house built in LA, relatively close to the Lopez-Pierce family house in Beverly Hills.

"Where's your sister?" Santana asked as she walked up to the room they decorated for their grandchildren.

"Her with Uncle Grey." He mumbled sleepily.

"Well, I think it's nap time." She told him as she laid him in the bed. "Spit the candy out, and I'll give you another piece when you wake up." Nicholas nodded and took a few more long sucks on his candy and spit it out in his grandmother's hand. Santana closed the door behind her and made her way back downstairs when she heard loud music coming from Carter's room. She poked her head in and waved her hands to get his attention. "Nicholas is napping, turn it off of _lets irritate the whole damn world_ so you aren't deaf by your eighteenth birthday." She told him when he paused the stereo.

"It's not that loud." Carter laughed, Santana raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'll turn it down your highness." He said in an English accent while bowing to her.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "Stop playing with me, mijo."

He laughed and winked at her. "Need help with dinner tonight?"

Santana froze. "You're offering to do more than just eat?"

"I need to learn how to cook, so when I move out I don't always come back here for dinner." He smiled. "And so I can win over the ladies."

"You can always come home for dinner." She smiled. "Sure you can help me tonight."

Santana made her way back downstairs to do some more work, now that her little ball of energy was down for at least at hour, when she heard arguing coming from the family room.

"Mackenzie, I said no. That's the answer, live with it." Brittany snapped.

"That's _so_ not fair and you know it!" Mackenzie countered back. "I'm not a baby, I have over $20,000 just in my freakin checking account!"

"Mackenzie Ashely, do _not_ test me, I'm not in the mood today." Brittany replied while glaring at her daughter.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Santana asked. "Why are you yelling at your mother?" She then asked while narrowing her eyes at her thirteen year old daughter, who was now a splitting image of Brittany, long blonde hair, and all legs.

"She's so unbelievable, I want to go live with Grammy." Mackenzie huffed while storming out of the living room and running upstairs.

"Whatever." Brittany sighed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Brit." Santana said quickly while walking over to her wife and hugging her immediately.

"I need to use the restroom." Brittany said softly before kissing Santana on the cheek and running out of the room herself.

Santana turned to Noah, who was sitting on the couch. "What the hell was that?"

Noah groaned and leaned his head back. "They argued the entire trip, the whole five days momma." He complained. "Over everything from what kind of makeup Mackenzie could wear in the shoot, to what dress what appropriate, to..."

"She's been raising her voice at Brittany like that the entire time?" Santana asked angrily.

Noah nodded. "Yep, and now I'm going to talk to her about it before I leave; we have dinner with one of Madison's colleagues tonight."

"I need to check on B." Santana replied while nodding and hugging her son before going to the guest bathroom, off the kitchen. She knocked lightly on the door. "It's me, baby." Santana said softly while walking in and kneeling in front of Brittany, who was sitting on the toilet seat, her head in her hands. "You know you can't get stressed or hyped up about anything." She told her while grabbing a tissue out of the box and handing it to her wife.

"She hates me." Brittany sniffled.

"Mackenzie does not hate you." Santana told her while rubbing her thighs. "We have a teenage Snixx."

"Oh God." Brittany groaned.

Santana sighed and grabbed Brittany's hand to move them from her face. "She's a teenager, if she doesn't hate us at least once a week, we aren't being good parents." Santana laughed. "Come on baby, remember what I was like as a teenage, a little rough around the edges, Mackenzie is just going through the teenage blues."

"The boys were so much easier." Brittany sighed as Santana wiped her eyes with her thumbs.

"Yeah they were, but if can make it through Carter being thirteen and becoming a stunt man for the neighborhood kids, then we can make it through this." Santana smiled.

"Only our kid would break both wrists at the same time." Brittany rolled her eyes.

Santana laughed. "So do I need to ask how the trip was?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now, can we talk about it later in bed?" Brittany asked.

"Of course." Santana nodded before kissing Brittany and standing up. She wet a paper towel and dabbed her wife's eyes for her before kissing each eye lid. "Come on, I'll help you unpack."

* * *

"Mackenzie!" Noah called after his sister as she slammed the door to her bedroom, he quickly opened the door and saw Peyton sitting in the bed, coloring with Ashton.

"Get out of my room Grey!" Mackenzie screamed.

"Gladly." He replied while standing up and fist bumping Noah on his way outta the room. "Good to see you bro."

"Take Peyton with you." Noah said quickly as he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I missed you daddy." Peyton said softly as she quickly jumped off the bed and hugged him tightly.

Noah bent down and picked up his daughter and hugged her back just as tightly. "I missed you too, baby girl. Go get your backpack so we can go see mommy at home."

Peyton nodded and ran out of the room when Noah set her back down.

"Leave me alone, Noah." Mackenzie stated while sitting on her bed.

"What's with you lately?" Noah asked while sitting on the bed next to her. "You _know_ you can't keep upsetting momma."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and laid on her bed, picking up an issue of Vogue from the bed side table and began to thumb through it.

Noah sighed and stood up. "You know part of being an _adult_ isn't yelling out how much money you have." He stared at her, as she continued to stare at her magazine, before finally leaving the room.

* * *

**11pm**

Santana was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, while she kneeled on the bed and stretched Brittany's legs. "You're really tight, B, did you do your leg exercises while you were gone?" She asked while reaching for the bottle of massage oil.

"I skipped working out the last few days." Brittany admitted quietly.

"Come on, baby, you know you have to keep stretching." Santana told her gently while beginning to massage her wife's knee.

"It's honestly not too bad right now." Brittany replied truthfully.

"I know but still." Santana nodded. "Session tomorrow with Hannah, please?"

"After our session right now." Brittany smiled as she leaned up and cupped Santana's face to face her. "I missed you so much." She pouted to Santana.

Santana blushed and carefully set Brittany's leg down as she crawled on her wife and laid flush on her. "I missed you too, B." She replied before molding their lips together, she felt Brittany's hands trail under her tank top and begin to rub her back, causing her to moan into her mouth. "I want and need you." Santana mumbled against her lips when the kiss momentarily broke. "You were on your period before you left, and I couldn't do what I wanted."

Brittany nodded and opened her legs so Santana could settle in between them. She began to lift Santana's tank top over her head when there was a knock on the door. "We're having sex! Come back in the morning." Santana yelled before reattaching her lips to Brittany's neck."

"Santana!" Brittany shrieked as she softly hit her on the arm.

Santana rolled her eyes and put her shirt back on and began to stretch Brittany's knee again. "Come in." She yelled.

Mackenzie opened the door and walked in slowly causing Brittany to sigh and close her eyes. "Mackenzie, the answer is still no."

"I know." Mackenzie nodded while walking closer to her mothers. Santana chose to remain quiet and continued to massage Brittany's knee, after dinner she had a conversation with Mackenzie on the way she was speaking to Brittany, and how she didn't like it, and wouldn't tolerate it, Santana also threatened to shut down her whole modeling career, if her poor attitude, and the disrespect with Brittany continued. Santana glanced at her daughter and locked eyes with her daughter briefly before kissing Brittany's knee.

"I'll get us some tea, baby." She smiled as she climbed off the bed and walked by Mackenzie, hip checking her playfully, before leaving the room.

"Momma, I'm sorry for yelling at you, today, and through the whole trip." Mackenzie stated quietly.

Brittany opened her eyes and sat up against the headboard of the bed. "Mackey, I've been in the industry for so many years, baby, I've seen the ups and downs of it, so has your mom, I'm just trying to protect you as best as I can. The look the photographer wants for the next photo shoot is inappropriate for your age, we both know that." Mackenzie nodded slowly. "Come here." Brittany sighed as she opened her arms. "I know your mom talked to you, but this attitude you have lately has to stop, I know you're growing up and getting famous, and you aren't my little mini me anymore, but we need to communicate better, especially at shoots. I'm your manager when I'm there, not just your mom. I've always made decisions based on being your manager, you know that."

"Yeah I know." Mackenzie nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled as Mackenzie hugged her tightly. "Go get in the bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you momma." Mackenzie stated while kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Brittany replied as she rubbed her daughters back, as Mackenzie was walking to the door Brittany laughed. "San, you can stop listening and just come in now."

Santana opened the door slowly with a smile. "Good night, Mackey." She told her daughter while hugging her and making her way to the bed. "Everything okay?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "You should know, you heard everything."

"I went to get tea." Santana responded as she straddled Brittany, resting her hands on her shoulders, and began kissing her neck.

"Then where is it?" Brittany asked while sliding her hands up and down Santana's back, laughing when she felt her wife tense.

"Ummm, just kiss me." Santana laughed before pressing her lips to Brittany's.

The kiss started slow and sweet as the two reconnected from Brittany's week of travel, as the kiss grew more intense Brittany rolled them over so Santana was lying next to her on the bed. She lifted her wife's shirt over her head and kissed around her collarbone while palming her breast and moaning when she heard Santana gasp slightly as her tongue licked around her nipple.

Santana pulled Brittany's face back to hers and sucked her wife's top lip into her mouth as she desperately kissed her and pulled her impossibly closer. "I love you." She mumbled against Brittany's lips while slipping her hands in the blonde's shots and pulling them down in a swift motion before allowing her hands to rest on Brittany's butt, slowly massaging and gripping as Brittany took control of the kiss.

"Too many clothes." Brittany rasped as she briefly disconnected their lips and they both stripped their remaining clothes off.

They laid down facing each other, Santana will a love struck smile on her face, and Brittany blushing under her wife's intense stare. "Come here." Santana said softly as Brittany shuffled closer and wrapped her arm under Santana's arm to hook on her shoulder, she intertwined their legs, and began pressed their cores together. Brittany shivered from the sensation of feeling her wife as Santana moaned lowly and began to rock against her slowly.

Brittany found her lips again and sighed when Santana's full ones molded into hers before breaking the kiss and hiding her face in blonde hair, clutching tightly to Brittany, as they began to rock faster. "Brrriiiiitttttt." Santana moaned into her hair.

Brittany repositioned them slightly and stop rocking only focusing on kissing her wife for the moment before sitting them up and having Santana lean against the headboard. Brittany opened her wife's legs wide and kissed the insides of her thigh before licking through her folds slowly, she felt Santana pull her hair and ignored the throbbing, she instead lifted the tan legs over her shoulders and licked deeper and firmer into her, holding the Latina in place by the hips. After a few more licks, Brittany pulled Santana back in her lap, and intertwined their legs again, she leaned forward and began to thrust into her quickly, causing their clits to continuously crash together, until she felt Santana let out a muffled scream into her shoulder as her body shook with an orgasm, Brittany came undone a moment later and laid on Santana, both panting heavily while trying to catch their breath.

She lifted her head and kissed Santana on the lips, before running her fingers through her dark locks. "I love you." She stated as Santana shuffled and repositioned herself so she was resting on Brittany's chest.

"I love you too, Brit." Santana nodded as Brittany tossed a blanket over them.

* * *

"Carter, put the bacon in the middle." Ashton told him.

"It goes on the side by the eggs." Mackenzie told them while pouring juice.

"It doesn't matter." Carter stated. "Who cares how the table is set?" He asked while pulling his phone out of his gym shorts and leaning on the counter to reply to a text with a grin.

"I do." Ashton replied.

"Do you two have to argue about everything?" Mackenzie asked while rolling her eyes.

"We are debating." Ashton clarified. "Not arguing."

"Why did you move back anyways?" Carter grumbled. "I run the house now, and with you here, it's complicates things."

Mackenzie laughed. "You don't run the house."

Ashton slid another waffle off of the waffle iron and set it on a plate, while laughing at Mackenzie. "Damn right you don't. and I moved back in to help out mom and momma."

"I run the house." Santana stated as she walked in the kitchen, Brittany quickly cleared her throat and looked at her wife. "Ummm, Brit runs the house." Santana said quickly with a smile.

"Your mother and I, are the heads of the house together." Brittany corrected her as she went around the kitchen and kissed her kids good morning as Santana grabbed her morning pills for her and emptied them in a small plastic cup. She then pulled out the pitcher of smoothies she kept in the fridge for Brittany and poured her a glass.

Santana turned and was noticed Carter was standing in front of her with a plate of waffles, topped with cool whip, strawberries and blueberries, and two strips of turkey bacon to the side.

"Breakfast for Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, award winning Lopez-Pierce, best singer in the world, best actress ever and my mom." He stated with a smile.

"T-thanks." Santana laughed while taking the plate and glancing at Brittany, who shrugged and took her pills before joining them at the table. Santana set her plate down and turned to grab a cup of coffee when she once again ran into Carter, who was holding her favorite mug, once again with a big smile.

"Here momma." Ashton stated while handing Brittany a plate.

"Thank you sweetheart, looks like we have some chefs on our hands." Brittany teased as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I made those momma." Mackenzie said proudly.

"You did a great job." Brittany told her with a smile.

Santana stood up to grab more napkins and bumped into Carter, who was smiling with a stack of them outstretched to her. "Dammit, Carter, you scared the crap out of me." She said once she caught her breath and grabbed the napkins.

"Why are you dressed already, Grey?" Brittany asked while laughing at Santana and Carter's antics once again.

"I'm meeting Noey at the park for a run this morning." Ashton answered.

"Are you two back together?" Santana asked happily and quickly.

"San." Brittany stated softly while taking a sip of her juice.

"She's hott, he should get back with her." Carter nodded. "If you don't want her, I'll take a Puckerman babe, they are all hott."

"Gross." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Show some respect." Santana told him quickly. "Quinn is basically your aunt, respect her please."

"No, we aren't back together, just going for a morning run." Ashton shrugged.

Even though Noelle and Quinton moved back to the states for high school, and lived with the Lopez-Pierce family, Noelle and Ashton remained separate; Quinn flew home twice a month to check on her kids, and see them as often as possible while Puck worked diligently in Spain. It was a tough tearful conversation but she knew if she could trust her twins with anyone it would be Brittany and Santana. She chose to think of it as sending her kids to boarding school. Santana called her every other day and they Skyped often regarding decisions for them. Puck and Quinn never missed a big sporting event for either one and would even surprise the kids with random and unplanned trips. Now that they were in college at UCLA with Ashton, Quinn didn't fly back as much, and still ran her real estate company via satellite.

"Did she call you and ask or did you ask her?" Mackenzie asked. "That's super important."

Ashton looked at his sister and smiled. "We were on the phone and it just came up."

"So you two are _thinking_ of getting back together?" Santana asked with a smile as Carter began to pour syrup on her waffles for her. "Carter, what did you break, or how much money do you need?"

"I'm just being nice." Carter shrugged. "Like a good son."

"You'll never be me." Ashton teased as his phone rang again, his grey eyes lighting up. "I gotta take this and get going. See you two later." He told his mothers.

"Bye." Santana waved as she ate another piece of her waffle under Carter's watchful eye, she closed her eyes and put the fork down. "Carter, just ask what you want."

"Not yet." He grinned before folding a waffle and stuffing it in his mouth.

* * *

**4pm**

Santana was outside in her garden watering her roses when Noah came out and picked her up and spun her around.

"Whoa." She laughed. "Put me down." She added.

"I need you to sing a song." He smiled. "I have a certified hit for you."

"Noah." Santana shook her head. "I'm not singing for a while."

Brittany walked outside with a book and sat down on a lounge chair, propping her feet up and sighing in relaxation. "Your garden looks great, San."

Santana looked over at her wife and smiled proudly. "I know right!" She nodded to herself.

"Come on momma." Noah pleaded.

"Just sing the damn song Snixx." Mercedes teased as she walked outside.

"Cedes!" Santana exclaimed while running over to her friend. "Wait...why aren't you in Africa?"

"Bitch." Mercedes laughed.

"No dumbass, aren't you doing a world tour and performing in Africa?" Santana laughed.

"Oh yeah, I performed in Jo Burg, but we're back now, and we need to start planning Quinn's welcome home party." Mercedes smiled.

"I can't believe she's moving back to the States! I finally get my best friend back." Santana smiled happily. Brittany looked over her magazine with her eyebrow raised at her wife. "Well, aside from you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." She smoothly covered up.

"Mmmmhmmm." Brittany laughed before glancing back at her book. "We have most of the party set already, Cedes, just a few details to fine tune, oh and we need to pick where we are going for our _50 and Fabulous Trip_."

"I'm not 50 yet." Santana laughed.

"You will be soon." Brittany reminded her with a smile.

"So will you sing the song?" Noah asked.

"Have Cedes sing it." Santana suggested.

"Sing what?" Mercedes asked.

"Why don't you want to sing anymore, Santana?" Brittany asked while walking up to her wife and rubbing her arm.

"Since the vocal cord surgery, my voice doesn't sound the same." Santana said quietly.

Even though Santana's vocal cord surgery was successful and she healed with no complications, she was convinced her voice just wasn't the same. She recorded one song after the surgery and immediately hated it and deleted the recording, she hadn't been in a recording booth since.

Brittany grabbed her hand and led her to the side away from Noah and Mercedes, who were now in a conversation over a song he was working on for the diva.

"San..." Brittany whispered while lifting her wife's chin so she could see her eyes. "Your voice never changed baby, you know you are one of the most amazing singers in the world."

"You're biased." Santana smiled. "But thank you. I just." She shrugged.

"Your confidence is a little shook." Brittany told her. "You know your fans want new music from you, and they aren't going to keep believing the whole _raising__ our kids_ story for too much longer."

"I know." Santana sighed as she leaned into Brittany's chest. Brittany kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just record the song here at home and see how it goes, you are your own worse critic, San." Brittany suggested.

Santana melted into Brittany's embrace and thought quietly to herself, she missed singing and performing on the stage, she always did get a rush from the audience screaming and singing her songs, the lights, the costumes, the dancer, and just the energy that took over her body when she was on display but she was Santana Lopez-Pierce and would not embarrass herself in any capacity. "That sounds okay." Santana nodded.

"I believe in you even in the rare moments that you don't believe in yourself." Brittany reminded her.

"That's why I love you so much." Santana smiled before kissing Brittany deeply.

"Ummm, we are still here." Mercedes laughed as the two got lost in each other's eyes and began to smile once the kiss broke.

* * *

"Sounds good so far." Noah told Santana, who was in booth of her home recording studio sitting on a stool, the lyrics in her hand.

Santana looked up and shrugged. "I don't know Noah, I feel like I'm off key."

"Bitch, stop sulking." Mercedes said as she leaned over Noah and pressed the buzzer so Santana could hear her. "You sound amazing, and this five year long pity party is exhausting."

"What Mercedes means, is that you sound amazing." Brittany told her while elbowing the diva.

"Ow." Mercedes laughed as she tried to elbow Brittany back.

"Elbow her and I'll kick your ass, Cedes." Santana stated.

"Let's take it from the top." Noah laughed. "Momma, tell Grey, Carter, and Mackenzie to get in here."

Brittany nodded and went to the intercom, calling the three teenagers in the room. Santana was busy staring at the lyric sheet and didn't know the activity in the studio. "Noah, this line in the second verse..." She started but trailed off when she saw the full studio. "What's going on?"

"We came to hear this future number 1 single that Noah wrote for you." Carter smiled as Mackenzie leaned on his shoulder when he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Santana Lopez is back in the booth." Ashton smiled while lifting his camera to record her. "We can't miss this."

"Guys..." She sighed.

"Let's go Snixx." Everyone turned and saw Quinn walk in the studio with Puck. "I flew in from Spain, let's hear this song?"

"I called in a favor." Noah shrugged. "I knew if everyone was here to support you, you would record it."

"Let's go San." Puck smiled while hugging Brittany. "Jet lag will catch up to me and I'll be sleep in a minute."

Santana nodded with a big smile as the music started to play and she began to sing.

_When I think about it baby (baby)_  
_All I can do is shake my head_  
_Cause there ain't no explanation, no reason (baby)_  
_Oh you must be heaven sent_  
_With your crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy love (your crazy love)_  
_Boy you got me so messed up, so messed up_

_Now all I know is your love_  
_I tear up when I think about you, oh_  
_You've got me so emotional_  
_But when I cry now, they're all tears of joy_

"She's back." Carter smiled as Santana sang the song flawlessly.

Brittany turned and hugged Quinn to greet her. "She never left." She added as the Latina stood up and sang with more emotion.

_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta understand baby (baby)_  
_ I've been through so many things_  
_ My heart has seen the ups the downs, the highs and the lows (baby)_  
_ And every pain life brings_  
_ But now I got your crazy, crazy, crazy love (your crazy love)_  
_ And all I wanna do now is sing_  
_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I just wanna sing for you baby_

Brittany locked eyes with Santana as she sang and smiled proudly at her wife with swaying to the song.

"This is a hit, Noah." Mercedes told him.

_Now all I know is your love_  
_ I tear up when I think about you, oh_  
_ You've got me so emotional_  
_ But when I cry now, they're all tears of joy_

_ Said I'm crying_  
_ I'm crying now, but it's not like before_  
_ Baby these are tears of joy_  
_ They've been the same since you walked through my door_  
_ Baby these are tears of joy_

"What's it called?" Mackenzie asked Noah.

"Tears of Joy." Noah said while nodding his head as Santana continued to sing, full emotion, trusting her voice more and more as the song went on hitting notes she was hesitant to try just an hour ago.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Ring My Bell

"Straighten out your back leg, Mackenzie." Brittany told her daughter as she watched her practice her solo ballet routine for an upcoming recital. She was sitting on a stool in the corner of their home dance studio, next to the stereo. She checked the battery indicator on the camcorder she had set up to film her daughter to give her better feedback, to make sure the battery wasn't running down. Mackenzie did a turn into a releve, but stumbled a little and got off balance. Brittany paused the music and stood up, she walked over to her daughter and grabbed her hands to pull her up.

"You're turning a little too fast, so that's why you can't stick the releve." Brittany told her. "Watch me." Mackenzie nodded and stepped back as she watch Brittany complete the turn, into the releve, and slowly lift her left leg straight in the air, before slowly bringing it down to rest on her knee, she spinned around, before doing a saute, and ending in fourth position.

"Awesome." Mackenzie clapped when Brittany finished.

Brittany smiled. "Thanks, you have to move a little slower, ballet is more about feeling free, almost like your floating, you don't want to rush the moves, just relax and let the music lead want the routine to look as graceful and poised as possible." She told her. "Try again, I'll do it with you, and I'll say the counts."

The two went through the routine, dramatically slow at first, so Brittany could watch Mackenzie's technique, they then performed the sequence again at normal speed without the music so Mackenzie could hear Brittany's direction.

"Ok, just watch your back leg." Brittany frowned at her. "You have to keep it straight Mack."

"I'm trying to." Mackenzie told her while staring at her legs.

"Get in the pose." Brittany told her while bending down behind her and holding her back leg straight for her. "Now lift your left leg slowly." Mackenzie did but began to turn her leg. "Keep it straight, sweetheart." She said softly.

"It's not comfortable like that." Mackenzie sighed.

Brittany stood back up and tapped her chin. "I'll find some exercises you can do to practice, so maybe with the practice it's more comfortable, or you are at least able to hold it."

"Ok." Mackenzie nodded as she grabbed her water bottle and took a sip.

"Let's try the part we just did together with the music." Brittany told her as she went over to the stereo and turned the music back on.

Mackenzie ran through the routine as Brittany walked around her and made sure she stayed in perfect position the entire time. "Again." Brittany told her while rewinding the song to the correct part, once again walking around her and glancing in the mirrors to watch her from all angles. "Once more." She repeated while watching Mackenzie closely.

When the song ended Brittany smiled and turned off the camera as Mackenzie picked up her water bottle again. "I'm not as good as you momma."

"You're going to be better." Brittany told her. "Just keep practicing and you'll get there, you are already way more talented and advanced than I was at your age." She added. "Go get cleaned up so you can help me with dinner; we'll practice more tomorrow. You're doing so good so far, don't get discouraged by one of two slip ups, we have plenty of time to fix them"

Mackenzie nodded and grabbed her pink towel off the stack of mats by the studio door and left the studio. Brittany turned the music back on and went through Mackenzie's routine quickly, thinking of what she could suggest the younger blonde add to really wow the crowd at the recital. After running through the routine twice, Brittany grabbed the camcorder so she could watch the footage after dinner. She was walking down the hall to her office to upload the video when she saw Santana resting her head on her office desk while staring at her computer screen.

"Hey, baby." Brittany smiled as she walked in Santana's office.

Santana sat up and cleared her throat softly. "Hey Brit." She rasped as Brittany leaned down and caught her lips quickly.

"I didn't know you were home." Brittany added as she leaned over the back of Santana's chair, when she sat up, and hugged her. She began to rub the Latina's arms up and down while staring at what was on the computer screen. "i thought you were working all day?"

Santana cleared her throat as she kissed Brittany's arm and rested her head on it. "Yeah, I got home about an hour ago, you were with Mack practicing so I didn't want to bother you two, she looks good."

"Yeah, she does." Brittany nodded as she sat on the arm of Santana's chair, and rubbed her wife's back as she leaned on her thigh and continued clicking on the computer. Brittany slid her hand in the back of Santana's t'shirt and frowned. "You feel warm, and your voice is scratchier than normal, are you feeling okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah." She replied a little too quickly for Brittany before clearing her throat again.

"You're sick, San." Brittany stated as she moved her hand to the front of Santana's neck before she slid it up and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not sick, just tired." Santana sighed while clearing her throat.

Even though Brittany was unconvinced that Santana was feeling okay, she played along with her wife, and ran her fingers through her hair. "How was your day?"

"Good." Santana replied. "I did some work at Lopez Lovez and finished up some things for your run/walk."

"I got your emails from that. I'll look them over tonight in bed." Brittany told her. "Why don't come upstairs with me and relax in the family room while I cook dinner?"

Santana shook her head. "I need to do some more work, I had Peyton with me this morning, so I didn't get as much work done as I wanted to."

"Why did you have Peyton?" Brittany asked while looking at the resort packages on the screen that the Latina was quickly clicking through.

"Madison's mom had a meeting, so she called and asked if I could take her for a few hours, Nicholas was with Noah at the studio." Santana explained. "This is a good price right?" She asked Brittany while looking up at her.

Brittany grabbed the mouse and scrolled through the amenities offered in the package and shrugged. "Is this where everyone wants to go?"

"Cabo is nice, we've been there before, it's peaceful, not a lot of paps, we can just relax." Santana shrugged.

"Ok, well I don't care; make sure you run it by everyone else before booking it." Brittany told her as Santana began to cough. "Let's go upstairs, I'll make you some tea."

"I'm fine, Brittany." Santana shook her head as she sat up straighter.

Brittany grabbed the mouse from her hand and put the computer to sleep. "Come on, baby." She repeated while standing up and reaching her hand out to Santana. Santana frowned but allowed Brittany to pull her up and lead her upstairs to the family room where Carter was stretched out on the couch, slurping a Gatorade loudly.

Santana rolled her eyes and laid on the other end of the couch, allowing Brittany to toss a blanket on her. "What's wrong?" Carter asked as he sat up and stared at his mother.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Santana replied. "Give me the remote." She stated while nudging Carter with her foot.

"You're going to fall asleep anyways." Carter groaned but passed her the remote. "Look at your eyes."

"She's sick." Brittany told her youngest son. "Run to the store and get some juice for me please."

"Can I use the Porsche?" Carter asked while standing up.

"No." Santana and Brittany both replied quickly causing Carter to laugh.

"Fine." He shrugged. "Be right back."

Santana began to flip through the channels while clearing her throat and curling herself into a ball. Brittany slipped her glasses off of her, knowing she would fall asleep, before leaving the family room. She came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea and set it on the table. "What hurts besides your throat?" She asked Santana as she sat on the couch and rubbed her back.

"Nothing." Santana choked out while trying to hide a cough.

"Sanny." Brittany sang softly while running her fingers through her wife's hair soothingly.

"My head feels heavy." Santana replied as her eyes closed.

"Okay, I'll get some medicine for you, you can take it after you eat something." Brittany told her as Mackenzie came in the family room.

"I'm ready momma." She smiled before glancing at Santana. "What's wrong?"

"She's a little sick." Brittany smiled. "She's okay."

"I watched your practice, baby girl, you looked amazing, I'm so proud of you." Santana smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mommy." Mackenzie smiled.

"Can you go get my ipad, Mack?" Santana asked. "I need to…"

"You need to lie down." Brittany laughed. "Why can't you just admit when you're sick?"

"Momma I need more packing tape." Ashton stated while walking in the family room.

"In the garage, in the cabinets." Santana said before clearing her throat again.

"Drink the tea, take a nap, I'll wake you when dinner is done." Brittany told her.

"Keep stirring so the sauce doesn't clump together." Brittany told Mackenzie while she continued grate fresh parmesan for their meal.

"Mommy is okay, right?" Mackenzie asked.

Brittany heard the worry in her voice and put the cheese down. "She'll be fine, she just has a little cold." She assured her daughter. "Her anxiety is fine, I know that's what you're thinking."

"Well her eyes are all glossy." Mackenzie sighed.

"She's just sick, sweetheart, and probably tired." Brittany stated.

"I'm fine, Mack." Santana rasped as she walked in and went to the fridge, she grabbed the carton of juice that Carter bought and reached for a glass. "My anxiety is fine, I just have a head cold probably, damn kids at Peyton's daycare were oozing with germs today."

"I'll bring it to you." Brittany told Santana while grabbing the glass out of her hand. "Go lie back down."

Santana nodded and went back to the family room stretching out on the sofa once again. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, just as Cinderella came running in the and attempted to jump on the couch with her.

"Vet bills cost way too much, get down." She shook her head. "I don't need you getting sick too."

Brittany came in with the glass of juice and laughed when she saw Cinderella's tail in overdrive while she attempted to attack the Latina with licks and kisses.

"Brit, make her stop." Santana whined with a smile while moving her head side to side dodging the dogs drool.

"See if we had another cat, you wouldn't have this problem." Brittany laughed while setting the juice down and picking up the puppy. "Go play."

"We are down to a normal amount of pets, just two dogs, Cinderella and Socks, oh and the fish tanks." Santana sighed. "We aren't getting anything else."

Ashton's dog, Gris, now lived with Mrs. Pierce, Noah took his turtles and Carter's lizardwhen he bought his house with Madison, and Carter's parrot now lived with Hannah and her kids, who absolutely loved it, aside from the Spanish curse words he learned from Santana; and Tubby passed away a few years ago.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes, try to stay awake, and I'll give you a hot massage afterwards to loosen you up a little so you'll sleep all night." Brittany told her.

Santana nodded and rank half of her juice before lying back down and falling asleep.

"Is mom eating dinner with us?" Carter asked while setting two Gatorades next to his plate of chicken alfredo and sautéed vegetables.

"No, let her sleep." Brittany shook her head. "Grey, are you all moved back in?"

Ashton nodded. "Yeah, I just need to unpack some stuff but Noey is coming by a little later to help me."

Brittany tried to hide her smile so took a bite of her garlic bread instead. "There's plenty of food left, so wrap up a plate for her."

"Sweet." Ashton nodded while twirling the fettuccine around his fork.

"Grey, I need you to take Mackenzie to the mall for me tomorrow, I have a lot of meetings and errands to run and I don't want your mom trying to do it while she's sick." Brittany asked while picking up her glass of wine.

"Can't Aunt Hannah take me?" Mackenzie asked. "No offense Grey."

Ashton shrugged. "None taken, I want to finish unpacking and I start working with Noah anyways."

"At his office?" Carter asked in between huge bites of garlic bread.

Ashton nodded. "Yep, I'm his assistant; and I need to work more on my clothing line."

Brittany and Santana helped Ashton start a men's accessory line last year as his graduation gift from highschool. He plans to set up an online store that supplies neck ties, bowties, suspenders, hankerchiefs, and belts. He's been working with Noah on the launch of the website and narrowing down the official name of his line before his grand release.

"Call Aunt Hannah and see what she says." Brittany told her daughter with a frown when she heard Santana start to cough loudly before sniffling just as loud.

"Ok." Mackenzie nodded.

"Carter what are you doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked him. "Phone up at the table, you know the rules, I want to see your face not the top of your head."

Carter smirked while replying to a text quickly and handing his phone to Brittany's waiting hand. "Basketball in the morning with Zacky, then we are probably just going to beach."

"Ok, I want the grass cut and the pool cleaned out please." Brittany told him. "Ashton if you don't take Mackenzie, please clean up the game room, bowling alley, and movie theater. Mackenzie when you get home from shopping, mop the kitchen, clean the sun room, and vacuum the family room."

All three kids nodded while continuing to eat when Santana came dragging in the room. "Beeeeeeee." She whined in a scratchy voice, her hair a mess on her head, her eyes were red and glossy, and her hand holding her throat.

"You want to try to eat, babe?" Brittany asked her wife as she sat down and immediately rested her head on the Brittany's shoulder.

"No, my throat feels like its on fire." She complained. "Like it's a million little angry Berry's from highschool with pitchforks sticking me in the throat over and over."

Brittany stifled her laughter and shook her head. "Why would Rachel attack just your throat?"

"I was always a better singer than her, and she know it." Santana said softly.

Brittany grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it before wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders, and patting her arm. She quickly ate a few more bites as Santana turned her head and coughed into Brittany's chest, and wiped her nose on the blonde's shirt after sneezing.

"Well, I'm done." Brittany laughed. "Clean up the kitchen please everyone."

"Feel better mom." Ashton smiled.

"Ashton, you're so sweet." Santana smiled before sneezing again, causing her arm to flail and knock Brittany's plate on the floor. "God dammit." She snapped.

"I'll clean it up." Carter laughed.

"Thanks." Brittany sighed. "Come on San, let's go upstairs so I can pump some cold medicine in you."

* * *

**11pm**

Brittany was sitting against the headboard in bed, with Santana cuddled in her side, her head resting on Brittany's lap while the blonde's fingers stroked her long locks. Brittany was watching footage of Mackenzie's routine for the recital making notes on some of her trouble spots and visualizing new moves to add or to change to enhance the routine.

Santana went into a coughing fit that resulted in her wheezing afterwards, so Brittany reached over and grabbed her inhaler from the bed side table. "Here Santana." She replied while setting it in her hand. Santana woke up a little more and took a few puffs before laying back on Brittany's lap. Brittany glanced at her and continued to rub her back. "Are you okay?"

Santana nodded and coughed slightly again. "Yeah, it's just a bad cough I think."

"Is the TV bothering you?" Brittany asked. "I can turn it off."

Santana shook her head and closed her eyes again, looping her arm through one of Brittany's thighs to hold her tightly. She exhaled slowly as she fell back asleep rather quickly. Brittany picked up Santana's phone and went to her calendar to see what she had scheduled for the following day. She then picked up her cell phone and called Emily.

**_Hey Emily, sorry for calling so late._**

_No problem, what's up Brittany?_

**_Can you clear Santana's schedule for tomorrow, she's sick with a really bad cough. I'll cover her staff meeting at Lopez Lovez for her, everything else needs to be rescheduled._**

_No problem, anything else?_

Brittany thought for a moment while scrolling through Santana's business email account. No, I don't think so, I'm in her email now.

"I have a radio interview at 3pm." Santana rasped softly.

"It's not on your calendar." Brittany frowned.

"It's with a local podcast, I promised them I would do it." Santana stated while moving off of Brittany's lap and laying on her pillow, still facing her wife. "Have Em tell them I'll do a live in person interview for the show, to make up for it."

**_Emily, San said she has a radio interview for a podcast?_**

_Oh yeah, I have that in my email._

**_Cancel that, and tell them she'll do a live in person interview instead to make up for missing this one._**

_Ok, got it. I'll CC you both on the email._

**_Thanks, have a great night._**

_You too, tell Santana I hope she feels better._

**_I will, bye._**

Brittany hung up the phone and turned off the TV, she then slid down so she was lying flat and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her close, she kissed her on the neck, to say good night, and to gauge her temperature before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, baby, feel better." She whispered as Santana nestled her face in Brittany's neck.

* * *

Carter grabbed his sandwich and went up to Ashton's room and sat on his bed. "So seriously what's with you and Noey?"

Ashton looked up from his ipad. "What are you talking about?"

"She wants you, get back with her." He shrugged while taking a bite and staring at his brother.

"What if I want to be single for a while longer, maybe date a few girls?" Ashton countered. "And we've just been hanging out as friends, we jog and stuff, nothing major."

"You don't know what that means." Carter laughed. "You're a one woman guy, which I think is a little boring, but you don't date Grey."

"I'm not taking relationship advice from you." Ashton laughed. "Look, I hated when Noey moved across the world, and even though she's here now...it's complicated."

Carter frowned. "You were such a baby, didn't you cry?" He teased.

"Get out of my room." Ashton snapped.

"Seriously, you clearly like her still, she clearly likes you; mom and momma both approve, her parents like you. It doesn't get much easier than this." Carter smiled while popping the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and running his fingers through his curly hair. "I mean I can easily take her off your hands for you."

"Don't make me kick your ass." Ashton snapped.

"We aren't 7 and 9 years old anymore, and I'm bigger than you now." Carter smirked. "That won't work anymore." He then laughed while leaving the room.

Ashton sighed and picked his iPad back and continued reading the online article he was looking at.

* * *

"This is good Brittany, did you make this?" Quinn asked while grabbing another chip and dipping it in the warm spinach and artichoke dip that was on the table.

Brittany smiled. "It's my mom's recipe but I did make it."

"So let's get to planning." Mercedes smiled after setting down glasses of champagne for the three of them. "So we are going to Cabo for Quinn's welcome back to the states trip?"

"Why are leaving the country to celebrate me being back in the states?" Quinn laughed.

"Santana's idea." Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Of course, it makes no damn sense." Quinn laughed again.

"So it's the four of us, Rachel, Hannah, and…" Mercedes asked while tapping on her ipad.

"That's it." Quinn shrugged.

"Beeeeeeeeee!" Santana whined in the intercom following the ringing of a bell.

"Is that a bell?" Mercedes asked. "I know you didn't give her whiny ass a bell."

Brittany sighed and nodded. "Yes it's a bell, and in your words hell to the no I didn't give her a bell, Peyton and Nicholas did."

"Santana is already the biggest baby when it comes to you, but you add her being sick into the mix, and gross." Quinn rolled her eyes as they heard Santana began to ring the bell into the intercom again.

"Seriously the bell is annoying as hell." Mercedes laughed when Santana began to shake her bell again.

"Beeeeeeeee, where are you?" She whined before coughing again. "Don't you hear my bell….jing a ling a ling, jing a ling a ling."

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed another chip. "It amazes me how the two of still trip all over yourselves to take care of the other, nauseatingly sweet."

"At least they aren't Velcro anymore." Mercedes laughed. "Now that shit was annoying. I remember the two of you taking bathroom breaks together during dinner parties."

"We went to have sex." Brittany deadpanned.

"At my mother's house?!" Mercedes shrieked.

"Santana was nervous." Brittany shrugged.

"At the Oscars?"

"She was nervous." Brittany repeated.

"Your wife is a hornball." Quinn smiled.

"Beeeeeeeeee!" Santana coughed into the intercom while ringing the bell. "Is it broke? Damn electrician."

"Leave my baby alone." Brittany laughed as she walked over to the intercom. "What's wrong San?"

"I need some more juice." She replied.

"Okay, I'll get you some, just hold tight."

Brittany sat back down and picked up her wine. "So do you want us to pay for the flight, or the resort?"

Quinn and Mercedes stared at Brittany. "Aren't you going to get her juice?" Quinn asked. "I don't want to hear that damn bell again."

Brittany took a sip of her wine and shook her head. "3…2…" She then pointed to the staircase where Santana was slowly walking down and smirked.

"Brittany, I'll get my own juice, since no one loves me." Santana said dramatically before coughing causing Quinn and Mercedes to roll their eyes.

"Nice jammies." Quinn smirked taking in the Latina's black footed pajamas with Snixx across the butt in glitter.

Santana stuck up her middle finger at the blonde and sat on Brittany's lap, quickly hiding her face in her wife's neck. "Do we have more tea and cough drops?" She asked while hugging Brittany tightly.

"Yeah." Brittany told her as she took a sip of her wine. "I told you I would bring your juice to you, babe." She added while resting her hand on the Latina's hip.

"You took too long." Santana sighed.

"Give me a break, Santana." Mercedes laughed.

Santana ignored Mercedes and cuddled closer to Brittany's chest. "Leave her alone." Brittany laughed. "Lay down on the couch, you can help us finish planning, and I'll grab you some tea and juice."

Santana nodded and glared at Mercedes and Quinn before squeezing between the two of them to sit down. "You bitches do know I can hear everything you're saying in the intercom in our room, it's the master panel, and I'm not a whiny baby when I'm sick." She rolled her eyes before grabbing a pillow and laying on Mercedes' lap, and lifting her legs to Quinn's lap, causing them both to roll their eyes.

* * *

**The next afternoon**

"You're doing good, B." Hannah smiled while leaning her sisters leg back to stretch her again. "Does it feel tight at all?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I've been dancing with Mackenzie a lot to help her get ready for her recital, so I've been staying loose. Santana is still sick so she can't help me stretch as much, but Ashton helps out a lot since he's back home."

"Well, I can tell you're in good shape." Hannah replied while shaking Brittany's leg and setting it down. Hannah then grabbed the giant rubberband and handed to Brittany. "Let's do a couple reps."

Brittany sat up and began to stretch. "How are things with you and Jackson?"

Hannah sighed and sat down next to Brittany, to make sure she kept her leg straight during the stretch. "JJ is having a hard time, which is weird since he was barely when we split. Aubrey is adjusting to going back and forth between us, but Danielle has come around; she taking more about what she feels going between both house."

"Divorces never have a winner." Brittany sighed. "Especially when kids are involved, but I'm glad Dani, Bree, and JJ are getting along with it."

Hannah nodded. "I never pictured myself divorced...mom and dad never divorced, you and San never divorced."

Brittany set down the band and looked at her sister. "You can't base your relationship on others, whether or not. Mom and dad had their share of problems, and you know first hand that Santana and I don't have a perfect marriage but we make it work. Some relationships aren't meant to last."

"Great." Hannah sighed while leaning back on her elbows.

"Do you want to get married again?" Brittany asked her.

Hannah shrugged before nodding. "I don't want to be alone forever, but I come with baggage, I have three kids."

"Well any guy that uses that against you, doesn't deserve you." Santana stated as she walked in the family room. "You're talented, you're gorgeous, you make your own money, own your own house, and are a damn good mother, so if a guy doesn't want to date you because you have three beautiful kids, then the asshole doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as my amazing nephew and nieces." She added.

"Thanks San." Hannah smiled.

"Not to mention you have me as a sister in law." She smirked before coughing. "I'm a match maker in my spare time."

Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile and began to stretch again. "Name one successful couple you've put together." Brittany asked in between her counts.

"You and I." Santana winked before coughing and kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Good answer, but name someone else." Brittany laughed as Santana laid on the couch.

"Hannah and whoever I find." Santana shrugged.

"How are you feeling, San?" Hannah asked her sister in law.

"Ok, my cough isn't as bad, and since Brittany wouldn't let me leave the house, I've been just sucking down juice and medicine."

"Good." Hannah nodded before glancing at her watch. "Ok, I gotta go get JJ from day care; I'll call you later Brit." She stated while kissing Brittany on the cheek and blowing a kiss to Santana, who dramatically caught it and pressed it to her cheek.

"Kiss the kids for us." Santana told her as she left the door and began to cough again.

"I'm headed to lunch with my mom after I shower, do you want me to make you some soup before I go?" Brittany asked while sitting on the couch next to her.

Santana shook her head. "No, I'll make myself some, have fun, and tell Mama P I said hi."

"Ok, babe." Brittany smiled while kissing her on the cheek and the neck before running upstairs."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Cough, Cough

**1am**

Brittany tiredly pulled into the driveway of their house and pressed the code to lock the gates behind her as she made her way home from a long, exhausting day of meetings, teaching, and dancing. It's been three days since Santana first got sick and since she seemed a little better this morning when they woke up this morning, Brittany decided to leave the house to do a little work. The four hour day she planned turned into a fourteen hour day and all she could think about at this point was a hot shower and her bed where she could cuddle with Santana. She last talked to Santana early in the afternoon on a short break in between her meetings, when she called her wife around nine to let her know she would be a little late since she was buried in work, when she didn't get an answer on her cell phone she called the house, where Mackenzie informed her Santana had fallen asleep a hour ago. Since she knew Santana was asleep she decided to do a little more work and stayed at her office at Fierce Pierce Dance Studio for a little longer. She entered the house through the door by the garage, since she left her truck out in the driveway, she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge as she passed through the kitchen, before entering the family room where she saw Carter lounging on the couch with Ashton, watching a movie.

"Hey guys." She smiled with a small wave before walking over and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Hey momma." Ashton replied with a smile while Carter leaned to the side to see the TV around his mother.

"Hey." He mumbled while stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Mom's been coughing really bad all night." Ashton told her as she began to walk to the staircase to head up to her room. "I made her some tea but she said it hurt to drink it, I think she's asleep now, Mackey was lying down with her."

"Thanks." Brittany nodded as she walked up the third story of the house to their bedroom, she opened the door slowly and saw Santana cuddled in bed with Mackenzie, both fast asleep. Brittany smiled since Mackenzie was the same size as Santana now, and they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter lying in the bed.

"Mackey, go to your room baby, I don't want you to get sick." She whispered while rubbing her daughter's arm as Santana began to cough violently before struggling to clear her throat.

Mackenzie's eyes opened immediately when Santana began to cough, she reached over and began to rub her mother's back slowly before kissing her on the forehead when she finished. Santana sniffled and cleared her throat again before nestling back closer to Mackenzie, her eyes never opening as she reached for her daughter and held her tightly.

Brittany smiled and tapped Mackenzie once more. "Mack Attack."

Mackenzie turned around slowly and locked eyes with Brittany. "Mommy keeps coughing real bad."

"Ok, I'll take care of her, thanks for covering for me." Brittany told her as she kissed her on the forehead. "I don't want you to get sick sweetheart, so go ahead to your bed, wash your face and hands before lying down." Mackenzie nodded and hugged Brittany tightly before leaving the room. Brittany watched her walk out of the room as Santana began to cough again. She rubbed the Latina's back to wake her up slowly, and she smiled softly when chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and locked with hers. "Sorry I'm home so late, I got a little carried away at work."

Santana shrugged. "It's okay." She rasped while clearing her throat. "What time is it?"

"A little after one am, you look bad, baby." Brittany added while brushing hair out of Santana's face. "You were okay when I left, what happened?" She asked as Santana began to cough again.

The Latina shrugged. "My throat feels like it's on fire again, I tried to drink some tea but it hurt to swallow." She sighed.

"Awwwww." Brittany felt around her neck gently before peppering soft kisses to her cheekbones and forehead, noticing she had a slight fever. "You're warm again, sit up so you can take some medicine." She told her as she went to the bathroom and grabbed some throat spray quickly and came back to Santana slowly sitting up, she handed her the spray and watched her take a few sprays before lying back down. "I'm going to hop in the shower, baby."

Santana nodded and snuggled deeper in the pillow as Brittany stripped her clothes and quickly took a shower before lying in bed and pulling Santana into her embrace. She rubbed her back as Santana began to cough again, followed by her wheezing slightly while clutching to Brittany. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Santana rasped while nodding.

Brittany stared at her until her facial features softened and she fell back asleep on her chest.

* * *

Brittany woke up when she heard Santana coughing violently again in the bathroom, she glanced at the clock before sliding out of bed to check on her. As she reached the door, the Latina walked out holding her throat once again.

"Sanny." She whispered when she saw how red Santana's eyes were.

"I'm okay." Santana sighed before wiping her eyes as Brittany wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't like the way your cough sounds, and you really lost your voice now." Brittany told her. "I'm going to call Emily and have her book you a doctor appointment, go lay back down."

Santana nodded. "Can you get me some tea?"

"Of course." Brittany nodded. "I'll get you some with warm honey."

"Thanks Brit." She rasped in reply as Brittany continued to rub her back.

Once Santana was back in bed, she curled in a ball and groaned while holding her throat. Brittany sat in the bed next to Santana and stroked her hair as she began to cough again, growing more worried with her couch with each passing moment. Santana's face would scrunch and turn red, it was apparent the coughing hurt tremendously and she was struggling to cough as well. She reached for her phone and immediately called the doctor, deciding to make the call herself, and not bother Emily.

After making an emergency appointment, she left Santana, who had fallen back into a restless sleep and went down to the kitchen to make her tea. She was adding the tea bag to the mug when two balls of energy came barreling towards her and latched on to her legs.

"BB!" Nicholas said happily.

"Hey guys." Brittany smiled as she kneeled down to hug her grandchildren and place wet, sloppy kisses all over their faces, causing them to laugh.

"Hey momma." Noah smiled as he walked in with Madison and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good morning momma." Madison added as she hugged Brittany when the blonde stood up.

"Good morning." Brittany replied happily while hugging her son and her daughter in law immediately.

"Where's Lita?" Peyton asked while tugging on Brittany's hand to get her attention.

"Lita is asleep sweetheart." Brittany told her as Madison went to the fridge and began to pull out items to make for breakfast.

"I'll cook breakfast, are Carter and Ashton home?" Madison asked while washing her hands. "So I know if I need to make enough for a small army." She laughed.

Brittany laughed and picked up Peyton, who instantly laid on her grandmother's shoulder while hugging her neck tightly. "They're home, but I'm taking San to the doctor in another hour or so, her throat is still bothering her and her cough is worrying me, so don't cook anything for us."

Noah lifted Nicholas over the dog gate into the sun room so he could play with Cinderella and Socks before turning to Brittany. "She sounded fine when I talk to her yesterday morning."

"She was." Brittany nodded. "But when I came home last night her cough sounded ten times worse and she wheezes after again, and now she's losing her voice. It's probably just a bad cold, but I want to be sure."

"Did you try her nebulizer" Madison asked.

Brittany shook her head. "We don't have one."

"Talk to the doctor about one for her, I'm surprised she doesn't already have one, don't most singers?" Madison asked while kissing Peyton on the cheek and smiling at her daughter.

Brittany shook her head. "She doesn't have one, I don't think at least. I'll ask her."

"She has one, but she only uses it on tour usually." Noah told Brittany. "Only on the tour bus right before a show."

"Good to know." Brittany replied. "I'll ask Emily where it is, it's probably in storage with her other tour things."

"Can I see Lita?" Peyton asked.

"Just for a few minutes, sweetheart." Brittany replied while setting her down so she could add a tablespoon of honey to the tea. "You can help me take some tea to her."

"I'm going to wake up Ashton and Carter." Noah said. "I need to get this yard work done early because I have a number of meetings today, so I can't be here all day, my flight to Vegas is at six."

"It's at seven, babe." Madison stated over her shoulder as she began to scramble eggs.

"It's at six." Noah shook his head.

"Seven, No." Madison smiled while turning and kissing him on the lips. "I know the time because I booked the flight." She winked before turning back around to the kitchen counter.

Brittany laughed and grabbed her granddaughter's hand, while holding the mug in the other. "Grab some napkins for Lita." Peyton accepted the handful of napkins from her father and followed Brittany up the stairs. "How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Brittany asked when she noticed her granddaughter kept yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I had a bad dream and got ascared." Peyton frowned. "So mommy stay with me."

"You got _afraid_?" Brittany asked while glancing at her as they walked down the hall to the next flight of stairs that led up to their bedroom, Peyton nodded and reached for Brittany's hand again. "Well, that was nice of your mommy to stay with you, wasn't it?" Peyton once again nodded as Brittany opened the door to their bedroom and held her finger up to her mouth, signalling her granddaughter not to scream excitedly like she usually did when she saw Santana.

Peyton nodded as Santana began to cough again before groaning while struggling to clear her throat. "Hi Lita." Peyton said softly as Brittany set the mug down on the bed side table.

Santana heard the small voice and opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the little chocolate eyes staring at her. "Hey, sweetheart." She smiled weakly.

"Here San, drink your tea then we need to get ready to go to the doctor." Brittany told her as Santana sat up and reached for the mug. "I got you the first appointment this morning."

Santana nodded. "Okay, what are you doing here Peyton?"

"Mommy making breakfast." Peyton informed her as Brittany sat in the recliner in the corner of the room and lifted Peyton in her lap.

"Madison's here?" Santana rasped.

"Yeah, her and Noah are downstairs. Noah came to do some things around the house with Grey and Carter before his flight." Brittany nodded while smiling as Peyton turned in her lap and cuddled close to her, resting her head on Brittany's chest but making sure to still stare at Santana.

"You look tired, Peyton." Santana frowned as the small girl began to rub her eyes. "You need to lay down, and take a nap."

"Can I lay with Lita?" She asked Brittany.

Brittany and Santana both shook their heads. "Lita is icky, and I don't want you to get sick, just sit here with BB." Brittany told her while rubbing her back.

Santana finished her tea slowly inbetween clearing her throat and glancing at Peyton, who was falling asleep in Brittany's lap, as the blonde rocked her slowly. "She's usually bouncing off the walls this early." Santana stated when she saw Peyton's eyes close. "Is she okay?"

"She had a nightmare last night, so I don't think she got a lot of sleep." Brittany replied.

Santana coughed. "A nightmare? About what?"

"I don't know." Brittany shook her head. "She just told me she had a nightmare."

Santana leaned her head back on the headboard and sighed while closing her eyes. "Go lie her down in their room." Santana smiled. "I don't want her breathing in my germs in here."

Brittany nodded. "Start getting dressed, babe." She added while picking up Peyton and carrying her out of the room.

* * *

**5pm**

Brittany was once again watching Mackenzie get ready for her recital when she heard the ringing of Santana's bell through the intercom. Nicholas, who was sitting on the mats in the corner with his truck, jumped up happily.

"I'll go see what Lita wants." He said happily while running out of the studio.

Nicholas ran full speed up to the third level of the house and into his grandmother's room where Santana was sitting against the headboard on her iPad, playing a game with Peyton.

The doctor's appointment revealed that Santana's sore throat and severe cough were the result of her vocal cords being irritated and slightly swollen. She hadn't had a problem with them after the surgery right away, but she and Brittany both realized she hadn't sang, like really sang since the surgery aside from the one song, which after the rough cut she hated and moved on from. She had been working on Noah's song, it appeared that she hadn't properly warmed up her vocals before singing out as much as she did, thus causing a little trauma, well that was Santana's reasoning, the doctor gave a very different reasoning. She was given a prescription throat spray, and cough syrup to help with the discomfort and advised to drink warm tea to sooth her vocal cords as well, while refraining from yelling, singing, all acidic and spicy foods, and alcoholic beverages..

Since she wasn't contagious like Brittany originally thought, Madison dropped of the kids while she took Noah to the airport, and took a small meeting for work. Peyton immediately wanted to cuddle and hang out with Santana, while Nicholas ran through the house playing, until finally going to the dance studio to watch Brittany and Mackenzie.

"Lita, I'm here." He stated proudly yet slightly out of breath.

Santana laughed. "Did you run?"

He nodded and wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead with his arm. "I told BB I would see what you wanted cuz her busy with Tia Mackey, they dancing."

"Thank you, but I need BB, sweetheart." Santana smiled while lifting his sweatshirt over his head and setting it on the bed, leaving him in his t-shirt.

"Oh." He smiled. "Is Tio Carter home now?"

Santana nodded. "He's in his bedroom." Nicholas smiled and ran out of the room towards Carter's. "Use the yellow one, Peyton." She told her granddaughter while pointing to the screen on the game they were playing. She then pressed the intercom again.

**_Brittany._**

Brittany glanced at the intercom and sighed. "Keep practicing the turn, Mackenzie, focus on keeping your back leg straight."

_Yes Santana._

**_Can you come up here for a second?_**

_We're rehearsing, San, what do you need, more medicine?_

**_No, well yeah, probably. _**She shrugged while clearing her throat and stopping when she remembered the doctor said to refrain from doing that. **_I want you to look at these packages for Cabo again, and help with the grocery list._**

_That can really wait, Santana. I have to help Mackey nail this turn._

Santana sighed. **_Fine._ **She said softly while rubbing Peyton's side.

Brittany knew that when Santana was sick, she was super clingy and emotional to the point where she would cry from the smallest let down from her.

_San...why don't you start the list with the basics, and I'll help with everything else, and we can lie in bed later tonight and look at the packages for Cabo and pick one together, that way i can give you a hot massage as well so you sleep a little better tonight._

**_Sounds_**** _good. _**Santana replied happily before going into a coughing fit again.

"I help you, Lita." Peyton stated while standing up and patting Santana harshly on the back, causing her to choke on her laughter.

"Thank you baby girl." She stated when she was able to breathe normally again.

"Tio Carter not in his room." Nicholas frowned while running back in Santana's room.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Ok, maybe he left for a minute. Why don't you help me start the grocery list...name your fruits, en espanol." She reached down and lifted him in bed as he started to name his fruits and vegetables happily.

* * *

"So, are you ready for sophomore year?" Noelle asked Ashton while sitting on the couch in the Lopez-Pierce pool house.

Ashton shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her before leaning on the counter and staring at her.

Noelle kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet underneath her, while wiggling to get comfortable. "Why are you being so weird tonight?" She laughed while reaching over and grabbing his hand to pull him to the couch. "Sit down."

"I'm not." Ashton laughed as he sat down. "Are you going to the party on Friday?"

Noelle shrugged. "Maybe, I need to see who's going first, see if my friends want to go. If so, we'll make an appearance."

"I'm going...isn't that good enough?" Ashton asked with a smirk.

"Should it be?" Noelle asked teasingly.

Ashton nodded. "I think so, I'll get you a fly dress to wear."

"I can afford my own dress." Noelle winked. "But thank you...wait, Ashton Daniel Lopez-Pierce are you asking me on a date?" She asked while turning to face him on the couch.

Ashton thought for a minute before leaning forward to kiss her, but instead of her lips, he was met with her hand.

"What are you doing?" Noelle asked.

"Burn!" Carter yelled from the door. "You gotta be smoother big bro."

"Get the hell out of here Carter!" Ashton yelled while jumping up to approach his brother, but stopped when he saw Carter close the door and run.

Noelle laughed at Carter but stopped when Ashton turned and faced her again. "Grey..."

"I want to be more than just your friend again." Ashton told her. "So yes, Noelle Santana Puckerman, I'm asking you out on a date."

Noelle instantly blushed. "Ok...but I don't want our date to be the party."

"It won't be, I have something better planned." He nodded. "In the meantime, let's watch some TV." He suggested while reaching for the TV remote and opening his arm and Noelle leaned in his embrace."

* * *

**11pm**

"Are you cheating on me?" Santana asked when Brittany slipped in bed next to her.

"What the hell?" Brittany asked with wide eyes. "Why would you ask me that?"

"TMZ said you are." Santana laughed while holding up the iPad and showing Brittany a picture of her and Zacky from a few days ago, when the two were out at lunch. What the picture doesn't show is Mercedes joins the pair a few minutes later. "The article says _once you go black you never go back_." She added while laughing which turned into a coughing attack.

Brittany rolled her eyes and rubbed her wife's back until she relaxed and calmed down. "It sounds like Mercedes wrote the article." She teased.

"She would say some shit like that." Santana nodded before snuggling close to Brittany, tossing the iPad on the floor. "Zacky looks like a grown ass man on there."

"Well, he is seventeen now." Brittany chuckled. "We definitely don't have babies anymore, all the boys are so grown and handsome now, Mackenzie and Noelle are gorgeous, everyone's kids are doing great in school, sports, and the older boys all have great careers. We all did well."

Santana cleared her voice, earning a slap on the arm from Brittany. "It's hard not to clear my throat, B."

"I know but the doctor said not to...do you want some candy to suck on?" Brittany asked her as Santana continued to stifle her cough.

"Yeah, is there any up here?" Santana asked while snuggling closer to Brittany and turning on the TV.

Brittany reached in her drawer and pulled out a jolly rancher and handed it to her.

Santana frowned. "I don't like blue, is there a green one?"

"Sure Nicholas." Brittany teased as she took the candy back and pulled out a green one to hand to her wife.

Santana popped the candy in her mouth and relaxed further into Brittany's body. "Hey Brit."

"Mmmm." Brittany hummed while running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I think I want to dye my hair a little lighter." Santana replied before coughing slightly.

"I always knew you wanted to be blonde like me." Brittany teased while laughing.

"I don't want to go that light." Santana laughed in reply, maybe a honey blonde." She shrugged while closing her eyes. "And I think I want to cut my hair...not super short but just below my shoulders maybe."

"Well, I know you'll look gorgeous no matter what color you hair is, or how long it is." Brittany told her while leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Just really think about it before she call your hair stylist."

Brittany reached for the remote and turned the TV on, she shifted so Santana was lying on her at a more comfortable angle since she knew she would be asleep soon with the medication she took not too long ago.

Santana wrapped her arm tighter around Brittany and kissed her side. "Brit..."

"Yeah, baby?" Brittany asked while running her fingers through her hair again.

"I love you."

"I love you so much." Brittany smiled as Santana began to cough again and exhale slowly. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Santana fell asleep rather quickly so Brittany grabbed the candy out of her mouth and wrapped it in a napkin before shifted them down even further in case she fell asleep herself while watching TV. Santana rubbed her face against shoulder, before moving to practically lie on her wife, throwing her leg between Brittany's legs, and half of her body on her wife, she coughed slightly and moved completely flush on Brittany, so she was lying on her chest. She exhaled softly and fell into a deeper sleep as Brittany pulled the cover higher over them and brushed Santana's hair out of her face. She peppered kisses to her forehead and smiled at the slight small that crossed the Latina's face, she then wrapped her arms around her wife and reached for the remote again.

She flipped through the movie channels to find something that interested her when Santana's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and saw it was Quinn so she answered.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey Brit, is San around?_

**_She's right here but she's asleep._**

_Oh, I was hoping to catch her before she went to sleep, is she still sick or is she a little better?_

**_Whatever medicine the doctor prescribed is helping her a lot so far, she isn't wheezing when she coughs anymore, so that's good._**

_Yeah that is good. Do you think she'll be up for brunch in the morning or maybe lunch?_

**_I really don't know Quinn, I'll let her know you offered, if she sleeps late tomorrow I'll call you and let you know otherwise you'll hear from her in the morning._**

_Ok, great. How are you Brit? You sound a little tired? Everything okay?_

**_I'm good. _** Brittany replied while glancing at Santana who was starting to snore, so Brittany knew she was really sleeping comfortably. **_Just been a long week getting everything ready for the recital, my walk/run, and taking care of San…not to mention we had Nicholas and Peyton tonight so I ran around with them._**

_Cute, well I'll let you get some sleep._

**_You okay Quinn? You sound lonely. _**Brittany laughed.

_I'm not used to being in this big house alone. _Quinn laughed. _Well Manny's daughter is here, but she's asleep._

**_Dakota is such a cutie._**

_Yeah she is, she looks just like Manny, I love being home and around my grandkids again. But being an empty nester in this big house, and without Puck is a little rough._

**_You'll be okay. _**Brittany assured her.

_Yeah, I know. Well, have a good night, Brittany._

**_You too. _**

Brittany ended the call and turned Santana's ringer off, she turned the TV off as well and decided to go to sleep as well. She slid down a little more so she was lying flat. Santana groaned at the movement and started to stir but quickly settled back asleep when Brittany rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, baby, feel better." Brittany whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

**10am**

Brittany pulled into Mrs. Pierce's driveway and turned her truck off, she checked her cell phone to see if she missed a call or text from Santana, who was at home not feeling up to a visit, when she saw she didn't she tossed her phone back in her purse.

"Ok, Ashton and Carter, Grammy needs her grass cut, the bushes all edged, the weeds in the garden pulled, her car washed, and the gazebo cleaned out. Mackenzie you are on vacuuming, dusting, Grammy needs her kitchen cleaned, the bathrooms need to bleached and scrubbed down as well." Brittany listed off for her children. "Grammy is still a little weak from her surgery, so she can't do everything likes she usually does, so whatever she asks you to do, don't complain, just do it." She added. "Please."

"We got it." Mackenzie smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and ran to the front door of the house.

"How long will we be here?" Carter asked while getting out of the truck and pulling his knee high socks higher and stretching.

"Until everything is done." Brittany told him while locking the truck and pulling out her keys to the house.

Once they walked in, they saw Mrs. Pierce sitting in her family room drinking a mug of tea, while thumbing through a magazine. She looked up and smiled brightly at her eldest daughter and grandchildren.

"Hey Grammy." Mackenzie beamed happily while running over and hugging her tightly.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She replied while hugging her back just as tightly.

"Morning Grammy." Carter smiled as he reached down and hugged her, placing a big kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled as he stepped to the side so Ashton could hug her as well. "Good morning Doctor." She teased.

"Hey Grammy, we brought you breakfast." He smiled while setting down the bag and pulling out the styrofoam container that had an eggwhite, spinach, and feta omelet.

"Thank you." She smiled while reaching for the fork.

"Here's some cranberry juice as well, mom." Brittany smiled while sitting down next her on the couch. "Get to work everyone." She told her children, who nodded and left the room. "How are you feeling?" She then asked the elder woman who was quickly taking a bite of breakfast.

"Good." Mrs. Pierce nodded. "Hanna was over with my other group of grandchildren last night." She smiled proudly. "I'm so blessed to have seven, and two great grandchildren." She added.

"Yeah you are." Brittany nodded while standing up and beginning to tidy up her living room. "But I was wondering how you are feeling health wise." Brittany inquired. "Hannah said you were a little weak last night when she came over."

"Hannah was worried over nothing." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "I'm fine dear, just a little gall stone surgery."

Brittany smiled at her mother. "I know, we just want to make sure mom, we love you, and will always check on you."

"I know dear." Mrs. Pierce nodded while taking a sip of her juice. "You know Marge only has three grandchildren." Mrs. Pierce then laughed.

"Mom." Brittany smiled. "Don't tease Aunt Marge."

"I'm not." She smiled again. "Just stating the facts."

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Brittany nodded while leaving the room and coming back with Windex and paper towel. She then began to clean the huge bay windows in the living room, occasionally glancing at her mother while she ate. "How's the omelet?"

"Very good, did you make it?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"No, Grey did actually." Brittany told her. "He made breakfast this morning while Santana and I slept in."

"He did a wonderful job." Mrs. Pierce nodded while taking another bite. "How is Santana feeling?"

"She's getting better. She's on antibiotics now, there was some swelling on her vocal cords, so the doctor is monitoring that very closely." Brittany replied while moving to the next window. "I'm just worried she's so stuck on her being in the studio with Noah a few days ago is what triggered the swelling."

"What does the doctor think?"

"He thinks that she needs to take some time off from singing." Brittany replied quietly. "He's not sure if she should continue her career, he thinks her cords will continue to swell and get irritate with her level of singing."

"Oh my, how is Santana dealing with it?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Classic Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce...avoidance and denial." Brittany replied while shaking her head.

"Brittany..."

"Mom I know, we'll deal with it." Brittany replied. "I'll deal with it, if she needs to officially retire from singing to save her throat and voice...then she's going to have to."

* * *

**2pm**

Carter turned off the lawnmower and removed the bag to dump the cut grass in the pile of mulch next to the garage. After dumping the grass he noticed a teenage girl and two friends walking outside the yard next door in the bikinis. He took his headphones off and wiped his forehead with his shirt before readjusting his baseball hat that he was wearing backwards.

"Damn." He smirked as he set his eyes on a Hispanic girl, long dark hair with a few auburn highlights. She had on a bright pink bikini with silver accents and was pulling her hair into a bun. He whistled to get Ashton's attention and motioned his brother over with his head.

Ashton was in the garden pulling out the weeds looked up and followed Carter's gaze. He noticed the three young girls and smiled while walking over to Carter, who was taking his shirt off. He slide his shades to the top of his head and walked over to Carter, who was now heading towards the fence.

"Good morning ladies." Carter smiled with a wave while leaning on the fence.

The girls looked up and noticed the two teenagers, and began to whisper to one another. The girl Carter was checking out came walking over to the fence. "You go to Beverly Hills High, right?"

Carter nodded. "Yep, do you?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "I'm Montana." She smiled while extending her hand to shake his. "And this is my best friend Tierra."

"Nice to meet you ladies. "Carter nodded. "I'm Carter, and this is my brother, Ashton."

"Hey." Ashton smiled while shaking their hands as well. "Our grandmother has lived here for years, I've never you two before."

"I would definitely remember a face that pretty." Carter winked causing Montana to blush.

Montana leaned on the fence and smiled while twirling her hair around her finger. "We just moved in a few weeks ago. I've seen you around school last year, I went to all the basketball games, you're really good...and cute."

Carter blushed slightly and glanced at Ashton, who laughed at how instantly coy the normally loud and boisterous teenage boy was. "Thanks, well make sure you come to some games this year."

"Carter is going to lead the team to the championship." Ashton said proudly while patting his brother on the back. Carter was the captain and starting shooting guard for the Varsity team, he led the team in points the past two years, averaging 23 points, 10 assists, and 3 steals a game. He was clearly a fan favorite, and was already being scouted by a number of colleges, which Santana was thrilled about since it meant he would have his pick of top schools for academics."

"Do you go to Beverly Hills too?" Tierra asked while getting lost in Ashton's eyes.

"No, I go to UCLA, I'll be a sophomore this year." He shrugged.

"Start calling him Doctor Ashton." Carter laughed. "My bro is a genius, and he'll be a doctor like our grandfather was."

"Wow." Tierra smiled. "So good lucks, talent, and brains run in your family...your parents must be proud."

Ashton laughed. "I'm sure they are."

Suddenly the back door slammed and Santana walked out in a pair of oversized jean overall shorts, a tight red tank top on underneath, and a pair of low top white converse. She had her hair in a big bun on top of her head, and a pair of Rayban sunglasses sat on her face. She noticed the two girls they were talking to and decided not to walk any closer.

"Grey! Carter!" She yelled from the door while shielding her eyes with her hand, before coughing from straining her voice to yell. "Dammit, that hurt."

"Gotta go ladies." Carter smiled. "Where's your phone?"

Montana ran and grabbed her phone and handed it to Carter, who quickly added his number and winked at her.

"Text me anytime." He smiled as Santana narrowed her eyes at the girls.

"Yeah mom?" Carter asked while he walked over to the door with Ashton.

"I'm leaving with your mom." She coughed while rolling her eyes. "Damn cough. So we are leaving her truck here, go straight home. Do not go joy riding in her truck...Carter."

"Got it." He nodded while glancing back at the girls as they strained to see if they voice they heard was indeed from the one and only Santana Lopez.

"Are you listening to me Carter?" Santana frowned before coughing again.

"Yeah, no joy riding, straight home."

"How are you feeling mom?" Ashton asked while wiping his forehead.

"A little better, thanks for the omelet you left me this morning." She smiled. "You're giving me a run for my money with breakfast." She added.

"Ready to go babe?" Brittany asked while coming outside.

"Yeah, remember do whatever Grammy asks you to before leaving." Santana stated as Brittany grabbed her hand.

"See you boys later." Brittany smiled while leading Santana to the gate and grabbing her car keys from her. "I'll drive."

"But it's my car." Santana whined.

"That I bought." Brittany laughed. "You are so stingy with your Porsche."

"The Snixxmobile is not to be handled by everyone." Santana deadpanned.

Brittany rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door for her. "Get in Snixx."

Santana huffed and got in the car, crossing her arms across her chest. Brittany leaned down and kissed her pout away. "If you keep pouting I won't stop and get Popsicles for your throat." She teased.

"I want red!" Santana tried to yell as Brittany closed the door before coughing.

* * *

"You do know that I'm only not freaking out about you spending close to five hundred dollars on makeup is because you're sick right?" Brittany asked Santana while stretching out on the couch in their bedroom, while Santana sat at the vanity and reorganized her beauty products.

"I used my personal account, B." Santana told her. "Annnnnnnnd I bought you some stuff too." She smiled while tossing Brittany a tube of lipstick.

"I don't wear red lipstick." Brittany laughed and tossed it back.

"You do after I kiss you." Santana smirked. "So it's for _both_ of us really."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Brittany laughed and shook her head while grabbing her ipad and loading the video of Mackenzie's routine so she could watch it again.

Santana was testing different shades on her hand when there was an incessant knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in!" Brittany yelled.

"Do you two ever check your Twitter?" Carter asked while running in the room.

"I try not to." Brittany shrugged.

"Brit put me on Twitter timeout." Santana laughed while looking over her shoulder.

"Your last _ask Santana_ got out of hand and was very inappropriate." Brittany told her as Mackenzie came running in the room. "You two got called out!"

"Well, it's not a secret that we're gay." Santana laughed.

"Umm, yeah, not that." Carter laughed. "Aunt Hannah just did the ALS Ice Water Challenge and nominated both of you to do it."

"We got called out to do what?" Santana asked while standing up and grabbing Carter's iPad. Carter reached around her as she coughed a little and pressed play. Brittany frowned and stood up while walking behind Santana and resting her hands on her hips as the video started to play.

_I'm Hannah Pierce, one of the personal trainers from the Los Angles Lakers,  
_

_I was called out by my best friend Chelsea to do the ALS Ice Water Challenge,_

_I humbly accept and win donate $5000 to the foundation right after this video. _

_I would like to call out my sister Brittany Lopez-Pierce, _

_my ex husband Jackson Matthews, you take ice baths for sport so this should be cake for you,_

_my sister in law, Santana Lopez-Pierce, shit please don't kill me,_

_and my nephew Noah Lopez-Pierce._

_You all have 24 hours to complete the challenge._

The group watched as Danielle and Aubrey dumped a huge bucket of ice water on their mother while laughing while Hannah screamed laughing, and the camera cut off.

"I'm not doing that shit." Santana laughed. "Mackey get my checkbook baby, I'll write my check now."

"We're doing it." Brittany smiled. "This is going to be great, I'm going to donate to Lupus as well."

"I'm not getting ice water dumped on my head, Brit." Santana shook her head. "Nope."

"Yes we are." Brittany shrugged before kissing Santana on the cheek. "Go get some ice from the store Carter...get two 20 lb bags."

"What?!" Santana shrieked before wincing.

"Stop straining your voice, baby." Brittany told her softly as Mackenzie and Carter left the room. "I'll call Mercedes and Quinn to come over."

"Don't call them over here." Santana said quickly while Brittany went in the closet.

"Should we wear matching bikinis for it?" Brittany asked.

Santana groaned while flopping back on the bed as Brittany excitedly began to talk to Mercedes on the phone.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Challenge!

Santana laid out in the lounge chair by the pool, her arms crossed tightly over her pink, white, and purple floral bikini top; a glare on her face as Carter and Ashton poured bags of ice into the metal tubs Brittany pulled out of the garage. Brittany smiled as she walked out of the house, in a matching bikini as Santana's and stood next to her sons.

"Fill up the other two metal tubs, and you can do yours right after us." Brittany told them.

"Okay." Carter nodded. "We bought like seven 20 pound bags of ice."

"Awesome." Brittany smiled as she walked over to Mackenzie, who was setting up the tripod, and adjusting the camera to film her mothers. "Do you want to do the challenge sweetheart? Maybe call out Andie and Chucky?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "No, I'll wait until someone calls me out." She laughed. "But I'll donate money to both you and mom's charity, as well as ALS."

Brittany kissed her on the forehead and made her way over to her wife, who was trying to stifle a cough to keep her glare in tact. Brittany sat on her lap, and smiled when Santana uncrossed her arms, and wrapped them around Brittany's torso, pulling her into a hug so she could rest her head on her wife's arm. "Sanny." Brittany sang while rubbing the Latina's back. "Are you upset we didn't wear the black bikinis?"

"No, well kind of, your ass looks amazing in the black one." Santana pouted before coughing. "Why can't we just donate? This is basically waterboarding; we aren't freaking prisoners of war."

"Do you ever stop bitchin and whining?" Mercedes asked while stepping in the backyard with Quinn.

"Shut up Cedes!" Santana snapped.

"She must still be sick." Quinn stated as they walked closer.

Mercedes laughed and hit her softly on the back of the head while walking over to Ashton and Carter. "It's for a good cause Snixx." Quinn told her while sitting in the chair next to her.

"She'll be fine." Brittany smiled before lifting Santana's head and kissing her on the lips. "I forgot towels, be right back, and we can start." She pressed her lips to Santana's once more and jogged to the house.

"Brit gets around great on her knee." Quinn noted.

Santana nodded and leaned back. "Yeah she does, since the big scare in London, she's been eating healthier, she works out and stretches a lot, and takes her physical therapy serious. Most importantly, she rests when she feels that her body needs it. She doesn't try to push through anymore to prove a point. I can come home and find her taking a nap in the middle of the day, or she'll go to bed early so she gets enough rest and lets her body recharge. I'm proud of her. It's hard to believe that's been almost 10 years, but she's still pushing through, she promised me that Lupus won't win with her, and it hasn't." Santana smiled. "I'm so damn proud of her. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her Q."

"Hey, we aren't thinking about that, I know it scared the shit out of you." Quinn replied softly. "That's why Cedes and I got out there as fast as we possibly could to be by your side, to support you, to help you out with the kids. Just like when I got really sick in Spain, you were on the next flight."

"I don't think you two knew how much it meant to me to see you at the hotel that night." Santana replied while staring at Quinn.

_She pulled Brittany closer when she felt Brittany start to shake with tears._

_How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for_

_Santana paused and wiped her eyes and took a deep breath._

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_Brittany kissed Santana on the neck, as Santana began to soothingly rub her back while trying to keep her tears to a minimum since she felt the pool of Brittany's tears on her neck._

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

_"I love you Brit." Santana whispered as Brittany let out a deep sigh. Santana quickly looked at the numerous machines Brittany was hooked up to, making sure her deep sigh wasn't her final breath. She wrapped her arm around Brittany and held her as tight as she could without hurting her for hours, only leaving her side later that night when the Mrs. Pierce sent Santana back to the hotel to eat and take a small nap._

_Santana sat in the back seat of the limo silently, allowing the seeming endless tears to side down her face. Mackenzie was straddled on her lap, resting on her chest, holding her mother as tightly as she could. Santana held her back just as tightly and kept her lips pressed to the top of her daughter's head. Noah sat on the other side of the limo, with Ashton, who couldn't stop crying either. Noah glanced down at his little brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulders before digging in his pocket and pulling out his handkerchief, he wiped Ashton's eyes and sniffled while looking at Santana, who had been virtually mute since she left Brittany's hospital room._

_"Mommy?" Carter whispered, breaking the silence and stillness of the limo. _

_"Yes, baby?" Santana replied right away while looking over at him, as he sat next to Noah. Even though Santana was slowing getting more and more lost in her head, she was very alert when it came to her kids._

_"Can I sit with you?" He asked._

_"Of course." She nodded and opened her arm, inviting him to cuddle in her side._

_Carter quickly made his way over and snuggled into Santana's side, she wrapped her arm around him and kissed the top of his head while rubbing his arm. She stared at Ashton and Noah for a moment, silently making sure her older boys were okay, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes._

_"Mom, we're back at the hotel." Noah said while rubbing Santana's arm._

_Santana opened her eyes and looked around. "Your m-mom?"_

_"No word." Noah shook his head. "We're at the hotel."_

_Santana nodded and allowed Noah to help her out of the limo, he reached down and picked up Mackenzie, who was leaning into Ashton's side, and grabbed his mother's hand. "Carter, stay close to Grey." Noah told them as a wave of paparazzi appeared and began hurling questions at Santana, while taking numerous pictures of the family._

_Santana reached for her sunglasses on top of her head, cursing herself inside when they weren't there. She grabbed Mackenzie from Noah and covered her face with her hand. "Grab Carter." She whispered to Noah, who was already in the process of picking his little brother up._

_"Did Brittany die?"_

_"How is your wife doing?"_

_"Reports are saying Brittany is on life support."_

_"Did you say your final goodbye to your wife?"_

_"What is your fondest moment of Brittany?"_

_"Why aren't you at the hospital with your wife?"_

_"Mercedes Jones was just seen walking in the hotel, is that confirmation Brittany has died?"_

_"Back up!" Sam, Santana's security, yelled as more security from the hotel came running out._

_Once they were inside the lobby, Santana looked around. "Carter, Ashton, babies are you okay?" She asked quickly._

_Carter was hiding his face in Noah's neck, and simply nodded, while Ashton glared at the scene outside before turning around and walking closer to Santana, grabbing her hand. "Why are they saying momma died?" He asked quietly._

_"I don't know, sweetheart." She sighed before kissing Mackenzie on the forehead as they waited for the elevator. Various hotel guests began to stare at the family, recognizing who Santana was, but didn't get too close out of respect. Noah tapped Santana on the arm and pointed to the TV in the lobby, that had a special breaking news bulletin._

_**Famed Choreographer and wife of Grammy Award winner, Santana Lopez, is on life support in a local hospital, details still emerging.**_

_"What do you want your statement to say?" Emily asked while running out of the elevator to Santana._

_"Brittany's not on life support." Santana replied simply. "She's not on life support."_

_After the long elevator to Santana's room, she unlocked the door to the boy's room. "Take showers, get your pjs on and come to suite, I'll order some dinner for you boys." The three nodded and went in the suite, she kissed Mackenzie on the cheek. "We can put our jammies on too." She told her daughter._

_As soon as she opened the door, she saw Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn sitting on the couch. Rachel jumped up first and grabbed Mackenzie as Santana collapsed in a sob into Quinn's arms, Mercedes hugging her tightly from the back._

_"She can't die." Santana sobbed into Quinn's chest._

"I would have fell all the way apart in London that night." Santana sniffled. "Thank you again."

"Don't, you don't have to thank me for doing something you would have done for me." Quinn told her. "I'm proud of you." She then smiled. "You are really working on your anxiety, and Noah said you started therapy back up this year."

Santana closed her eyes. "Yeah I did, I started to let my mind get away from me around February, Brit was over in Paris doing a mid winter camp for her school for two weeks, and I felt myself crashing, I didn't want to put this on the kids, so I went to meet Dr. Jackson one morning, I called and told Brittany right away, she switched my medication, and now I go once a month for a refresher session."

"Why did you start to crash?" Quinn asked as Santana shifted in her chair to face her. "What was going on?"

"Stress." Santana replied. "We were so busy around the holidays, that I just stayed on autopilot the beginning of the year. I started to try to take too much on, and handle everything myself. I got sick when Brittany was gone too, really bad migraines, and I know they were stress related."

"So proud of you." Quinn repeated.

"Thanks." Santana smiled as Brittany came skipping out with an armful of towels. "Come on Sanny." She smiled while reaching for Santana's hand.

Ten minutes later, after Santana tried twice to run back in the house, the two were seated in the patio chairs Brittany set up in the middle of the yard for them. Carter and Ashton stood behind, ready to dump the water on them. Santana nervously glanced up at her sons as Brittany massaged her hand that was in her lap. "Start the camera, Mack." She nodded to Mackenzie who was behind the camera. Once Mackenzie pointed to them that the camera was on, Brittany smiled and waved to the camera.

"Hey everyone, I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce, and this is my wife Santana Lopez-Pierce, we were nominated by my sister, Hannah Pierce, to do the ALS ice bucket challenge, to which we humbly accept. Not only will we complete the challenge but we will be donating $5000 a pierce to ALS, and to the Lupus Foundation of America. We would like to call out Rachel and Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Emmanuel Puckerman, and Artie Abrams." Brittany listed.

Santana quickly scowled. "Won't his wheelchair rust out?"

"Rude." Mercedes laughed from the side while Quinn simply shook her head.

"No, well maybe, but he won't do the challenge in his chair, San." Brittany whispered to her.

"Sue Sylvester you're nominated too." Santana smirked. "I will gladly fly to Florida where you retired at to dump water on you, it's all for charity right?"

Brittany laughed. "Ok...on three, our sons, Carter and Grey, will dump the water on us."

Santana suddenly let Brittany's hand go and reached under her chair where she grabbed a pair of goggles. "I have contacts in." She shrugged and told the camera, she also pulled out the mouth and nose piece for a snorkeling set and slipped it on.

"Give me a fuckin break." Quinn laughed as Carter helped her adjust the breathing tube.

"Santana is having some throat problems, so we'll let her use it." Brittany smiled as she reached for Santana's hand and held it tightly. "One...two...three."

On three Ashton and Carter both lifted the metal tubs and poured it over their mother's head.

"Oh mi dios!" Santana screamed while leaning into Brittany's side and hiding her face as she began to shake from the cold water. "Fuck this." She screamed.

"Whooooooo!" Brittany yelled while lifting her hands high in the air triumphantly. "Scoooooooore!" She then began to clap.

"I'm done." Santana jumped up and ran straight to the pool jumping in to attempt to warm herself up, while Brittany blew kisses to the camera. "You have 24 hours." She winked as the camera cut off.

"Good job." Mackenzie smiled while running over and helping Santana out of the pool.

"Thanks Mack." She smiled when her daughter wrapped a towel around her shoulders. She threw the goggles and mouth piece off to the side and jogged over to Carter and Ashton, whispering in their ear.

"That was amazing." Brittany smiled while accepting her towel from Mercedes. Quinn walked over to Brittany and joined their conversation while Santana got Mackenzie's attention and motioned for her to come over by her.

Santana had her kids huddled around her while the four of them talked quietly, Santana turned her head out of the circle to cough, Mackenzie quickly patted her mother's back, causing Santana to smile before she went back to talking to her kids.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Mercedes asked while nodding to Santana.

"She's probably talking to the kids about dinner." Brittany shrugged while running the towel through her hair. "Let's go sit over here, so I can dry off in the sun."

"Cool, let's get this trip planned and finalized." Mercedes replied as the three of them made their way over to the side.

"Ok?" Santana asked her three kids, who all nodded. She then winked at them and walked over to Brittany and sat in her lap. "Warm me up, baby." She pouted as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and turned to straddle her. Brittany laughed and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and rubbed her back as the Latina rested her head on her wife's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Quinn and Mercedes who were staring at her and shaking their heads.

"One...two...three..." Ashton counted as he and Carter lifted the two metal tubs they re filled with ice water and threw it on Quinn and Mercedes.

"What the fuck?!" Mercedes yelled as Quinn screamed.

Mackenzie laughed from behind the camera as Santana leaned into the camera view and smiled. "They want to nominate Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang Chang..."

"Just one Chang, San." Brittany laughed.

"Oh, ok, well Tina Cohen Chang, Lady Hummel, Zacky Atkinson, Mackenzie Lopez-Pierce and Noelle Puckerman." Santana listed quickly. "You have 24 hours."

"You'll be dead in 24 hours!" Mercedes snapped while chasing after Santana, who was now in a full sprint towards the back door.

"Your wife." Quinn groaned as Mackenzie handed her a towel.

"Here Aunt Q." Mackenzie smiled.

"Thanks, Mack." Quinn sighed as Brittany finally let out the laugh she was holding in. "You both will learn to stop teasing Santana one day." Brittany then stood up. "Come on, I'll get you some of Sanny's clothes to put on so you aren't walking around in wet clothes."

* * *

Brittany walked in the bedroom wearing only pair of yellow boxers and sat on the bed next to Santana, who was lying on her stomach, only wearing black boy shorts. She leaned down and placed a few kisses on her back before grabbing the warm oil next to the bed and beginning to massage her shoulders. Santana moaned at how good Brittany's hands felt as her eyes fluttered closed and she melted deeper in her pillow.

"Thank you for doing the ice challenge with me today." Brittany spoke up.

"You're welcome, baby." Santana mumbled slowly. "I'm glad we did it together."

Brittany smiled and continued to work out the kinks in Santana's back while humming softly. "Sanny?"

"I'm awake." Santana replied quickly while opening her eyes and glancing over her shoulder.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." Brittany smiled before leaning down and catching her wife's lips in a soft kiss.

"Your hands feel so amazing right now." Santana moaned as Brittany poured more oil in her hands and worked her way down the Latina's back. "Are you sure you're okay with going to Cabo next weekend?'

After the huge water fight that erupted after the ice water challenge, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn went to Santana's office to finalize plans for Cabo. They decided the trip would be just the four of them, and Rachel. Brittany and Santana paid for the villa, while Mercedes took care of chartering the private jet for them. Quinn paid for the food service package, and Rachel agreed to pay for extra activities they planned to do in Mexico.

"I know you have your run/walk, and the recital to get ready for." Santana stated as Brittany began to massage the back of her thighs. "We can always tell them to we need to reschedule."

"It's fine." Brittany replied while kissing down Santana's back. "When we get back it'll be two weeks before the run/walk, plenty of time to tie up any loose ends, and Emily knows exactly how I want it done, so everything will work out."

Santana turned over so she was on her back. "Sure?"

"Positive." Brittany nodded before connecting their lips. She sat back up and ran her hand up and down Santana's chest slowly, cupping her breasts before stroking her abs, repeating the action over and over. "Besides we need a vacation, we haven't taken one that wasn't work related this year."

"We went to Hawaii." Santana frowned as Brittany used her free hand to intertwine their hands. Santana lifted Brittany's hand and placed a series of soft kisses to it but running her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"Yeah, but Peyton and Nicholas came and that was work in itself." Brittany laughed.

Santana nodded. "Very true, but they had a great time building sand castles with their BB."

"Of course." Brittany replied as she shifted to lie next to Santana in bed. "I want to relax with my wife out on the beach, we need this trip. We are doing great right now, but I think we need some alone time, to talk, hang out, and just be us without hearing _Lita, BB, mom,_ _momma, Aunt B, Aunt Sanny, or Mrs Lopez-Pierce_ for a few days." She added as she quickly put her hand back on her wife and squeezed her side before moving her hand to explore the caramel skin in front of her. Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany on the neck and to nip at her collarbone before propping herself up on her elbow.

"Well, the villa we have has two wings to it, we can stay on one side and everyone else on the other. So we still have some alone time, just you and I." Santana suggested while moving closer to Brittany to kiss her on the lips, she quickly turned her head to cough into her pillow instead.

Brittany rubbed her back until her coughing fit was over and Santana turned her head to face her again. "Do you need your inhaler or your nebulizer?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I think the medicine is working, it doesn't hurt as much when I cough. I'm getting better."

"That's good." Brittany smiled. "Ready for bed?"

Santana closed her eyes for a moment, and then popped them back up. "No, I didn't fall asleep right away." She laughed.

"Dork." Brittany smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Brit." Santana replied instantly while resting her hand on Brittany's hip.

Santana smiled at Brittany and kissed her on the forehead, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before kissing her on the lips, and running her thumb over Brittany's bottom lip. She then began to sing just above a whisper so she didn't irritate her voice.

_Each Time The Wind Blows_  
_I Hear Your Voice So_  
_I Call Your Name . . ._  
_Whispers At Morning_  
_Our Love Is Dawning_  
_Heaven's Glad You Came_

Brittany blushed at the song as a huge smile crossed her face.

_You Know How I Feel_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_  
_I'm So Proud To Say_  
_I Love You_  
_Your Love's Got Me High_  
_I Long To Get By_  
_This Time Is Forever_  
_Love Is The Answer_

Brittany then took over singing when Santana struggled to clear her voice followed by a soft cough.

_I Hear Your Voice Now_  
_You Are My Choice Now_  
_The Love You Bring_  
_Heaven's In My Heart_  
_At Your Call_  
_I Hear Harps,_  
_And Angels Sing_

It was now Santana's turn to blush as Brittany tapped her on the nose and winked her.

_You Know How I Feel_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_  
_I Can't Live My Life_  
_Without You_

They then both began to sing quietly together.

_My Life Ain't Worth Living_  
_If I Can't Be With You_

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_And If I Stop . . ._  
_Then Tell Me Just What_  
_Will I Do_

Brittany leaned forward and pressed their lips together before Santana could start singing the next verse. Her hand traveled from Santana's back up to tangle in her hair, as she pulled her wife closer and deepened the kiss. The moment she felt Santana's tongue push into her mouth, she moaned in to the kiss. The kiss grew more needy and passionate in the next several minutes as both of them grew more and more aroused. Santana slipped her hand in Brittany's boxers and cupped her butt as Brittany rolled on top of her, placing both of her hands around Santana's face.

"I will never stop loving you, baby." Santana whispered before coughing slightly.

"And I will never ever in a million years stop loving you." Brittany replied. "20 years strong in a few months."

"20 years strong." Santana agreed.

Santana slowly slipped Brittany's shorts down as far as her arms would reach when Brittany began to softly attack her neck. Brittany stopped long enough to pull her boxers down the rest of the way, she kissed down Santana's body under she reached her boy shorts, and pulled them down as well, tossing them over the side of the bed.

She laid down next to the Latina again and ran her hand down the spanse of her back from her neck to her butt, and back up slowly as they got lost in a passionate kiss again. Brittany slid her hand between their bodies and ran her finger through her wife's folds, smirking into the kiss when she felt how Santana was already.

"Please B." She whined into the kiss when Brittany continuing to dance her fingers around her but never dipping deep inside of her core, where Santana wanted her most.

Brittany rolled on her back and pulled Santana on top of her. "I want you on top."

Santana nodded and opened her legs to straddle Brittany, she leaned down to continuing kissing her wife as Brittany slipped two fingers in and began to pump them steadily in her. Santana moaned loudly and blindly reached down to insert her fingers into Brittany as she began to rock into her wife's hand for more friction.

"Oh Beeeeeeee." She whined while hiding her face in Brittany's neck. "Fuck."

* * *

"Just ask momma not mom." Ashton told Carter as the two walked up to their mothers' room.

"No, you have to ask mom first, she'll yell, then momma will feel bad that we got yelled at, and she'll say yes." Carter smirked. "Trust me, I know how to play them off of each other."

"That won't work." Ashton laughed.

"Sure it will." Carter replied. "How do you think I got the Louis Vuitton shoes last week."

"Noah bought you those." Ashton retorted.

"Yeah well...this will work." Carter shrugged.

* * *

"Sanny..." Brittany moaned as Santana started to slam her hand into her wife, matching Brittany's rhythm.

"I'm c-close." Santana screamed before coughing.

* * *

Carter and Ashton reached the door and stopped when they heard the moans on the other side, they quickly backed away and silently turned and walked back to their room, Carter shuddering the entire way.

* * *

Santana engaged Brittany in a long passionate kiss to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy as she began to shake from her orgasm. Brittany came undone underneath her a moment later and held Santana tightly in her arms while peppering kisses to her neck while rubbing her back since the Latina was shaking with coughs.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"I'm" cough "ok." cough. Santana choked out before panting. "I'm fine." Santana rolled off of Brittany and cuddled in her side and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked while moving some of Santana's out of her face. She kissed her on the eyelids, since Santana's eyes were fluttering close. Brittany untangled herself long enough to pull their comforter over them and turn out the lamp.

She then peppered kisses to Santana's face as she drifted to sleep herself.

* * *

**One week later...**

Santana had her headphones on while she attacked the heavy punching bag in the workout room of their house. She had on a black sports bra, a pair of red boxing shorts with Snixx in white glitter down the sides, and a pair of black sneakers. She had her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, with a red sweatband resting on her forehead. After five minutes of non stop punches she took a deep breath and went to the water fountain off to the side; she stepped on the pedal to get the water to shoot out and took a long drink before rolling her neck around and going back to the bag.

"Who pissed you off?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Santana turned around quickly and saw her wife, leaning against the bench press. "You look amazing." She smiled as Brittany picked up a towel and walked over, wiping the Latina's face and neck for her before tossing it back on the rack.

Brittany was wearing a pair of cut up and distressed jean stone washed jeans, a tight black tshirt, and a pair of black heels. She had her hair in waves, and she wore blue smokey makeup. "Thanks. I'm leaving in a few minutes for the radio interview."

"Ok." Santana nodded. "I'll be listening before I go to my fitting for CSI." Santana landed a recurring role on the drama series as a new detective, her wardrobe fitting was that afternoon, since they were headed to Cabo in the morning. She was set to start filming once she got back in town.

"So, who or what pissed you off, you only come down here and box alone when you're upset." Brittany noted.

"Nothing, I just have some energy I wanted to burn off." Santana shrugged.

"Santana."

"I'm fine, Brittany." Santana assured her. "I promise you."

Brittany looked in her eyes and could tell she was telling the truth so she decided to drop it. "Do you want me to finish packing for you when I get back?"

Santana nodded. "If I'm not back before you, could you please?" She asked. "I want to take the kids to dinner tonight, so we can set some ground rules on them staying home for the next five days we are gone, i don't want any damn parties here." She added sternly. "We are too high profile for that Brit, you know that baby. If they are going to throw a wild and crazy teenage party it needs to be at the rental property."

"Don't tell them that." Brittany replied. "They don't need to throw a party at all, could you imagine the headline if they throw a party with underage drinking and it gets busted, not to mention the huge fine we would have to pay, no parties or company at all."

"Well Mackenzie is staying with your mom, and Noah will be coming over to check in on the boys." Santana stated.

"We still need to talk to them." Brittany agreed.

"Definitely, because if my Grammys or your Oscar gets stolen...only God will be able to help them." Santana snapped.

"We'll talk to them." Brittany nodded before kissing Santana quickly. "I'll see you later." She smiled at her before winking at her wife and turning to leave the room.

* * *

"Reservation for 9 for the Lopez-Pierce family." Santana told the hostess as she slipped her sunglasses off of her face and into the case, tossing it in Brittany's purse.

"Lita, can we get ice cream?" Peyton asked while looking up at her grandmother.

"Maestro's doesn't have ice cream, sweetheart, we can share some sorbet." Santana told her as the hostess lead them to a private room in the back. "We have to eat dinner first."

"Thank you." Noah nodded and handed the man a tip.

Once everyone was seated, with Brittany and Santana next to each other at the head of the table. Peyton sat next to Santana, while Nicholas demanded to sit next to Brittany. Noah and Madison were next to Nicholas, Mackenzie sat next to Peyton and pulled out a coloring book for her, while Carter and Ashton were at the end, engrossed in their cell phones.

"No cell phones at the table tonight." Brittany stated.

"Mom's on her phone." Carter pointed out, causing everyone to look at Santana.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Mom doesn't have to follow momma's rules." Santana mimicked as Madison stifled a chuckled and Brittany glared at her wife, Santana felt blue eyes burning in the side of her head and looked up. "No, that came out wrong. Phones up." She nodded while leaning over to kiss Brittany quickly.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Brittany laughed as Santana tossed her phone in her purse.

"So are you two ready for Cabo?" Madison asked as the waitress passed out glasses of water.

"So ready." Santana nodded. "We've been working had and have been so busy all year, so a little vacation with the girls is exactly what we need."

"Everything okay?" Madison asked.

"We're fine, honey." Brittany assured her. "Aside from Santana's cough."

"Which is now gone." Santana smiled proudly while glancing at Peyton.

"Which is now gone." Brittany repeated. "We've been really good, we have a lot coming up the remainder of the year, so we just need to unwind a little."

"Cool." Madison replied.

"I gotta pee!" Nicholas announced.

Noah sighed and scooted his chair back. "Nick, what did I say about that?"

Nicholas quickly blushed. "Lo siento." He shook his head. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Good job." Santana smiled at him as Noah lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Can I start you off with drinks?" The waitress asked.

"Sure, I'll have the Lemon Ginger Smash martini." Santana stated while nodding to Brittany to order.

"The chocolate martini for me." Brittany smiled.

"My husband will have the Lindemans' Framboise Lambic, and I'll take a sprite." Madison. "Apple juice for my kids if you have it, otherwise lemonade is fine for them, child lids please."

"Sprite with cranberry juice." Mackenzie stated politely while lifting the menu to point out items to Peyton, who was hanging on to her every word.

"Coke." Ashton replied.

"I'll have the Hennessy Sidecar." Carter stated confidently.

"He'll have a Sprite." Santana snapped.

"That works too." Carter shrugged. "Toss a couple cherries and some lime wedges in for good measure." He winked at her.

"Same ole Carter." Madison laughed as Noah came back. "I got you a beer."

"Thanks." Noah nodded.

"I want a beer too." Nicholas smiled.

"You have apple juice." Brittany told him with a smile.

"Did you get beer, BB?"

"No, I got a martini." Brittany replied, careful not to mention it had chocolate in it, to avoid Nicholas asking repeatedly for a sip later.

"So, not that I don't love seeing my daughter in law, and grandbabies all dressed up for dinner, I feel like you two need to tell us something." Santana stated.

"We do." Madison smiled. "Peyton, why don't you tell Lita the surprise?"

Peyton smiled shyly at Santana as her eyes lit up. "Mommy got a trophy."

"Trophy?" Santana asked.

"I won the Trailblazer Award at work, there's a big ceremony in New York next month, and I was hoping the two of you, well everyone could come to the dinner." Madison asked.

"Of course." Brittany nodded.

"Email me the date, so we can clear our schedules." Santana replied.

The dinner was filled with laughs and memories as the Lopez-Pierce clan talked and stuffed their faces with the food from the steakhouse. Santana sat back and looked around the table at her wife, who was racing Nicholas with a straw to drink his water, her eldest son, Noah, as he whispered to and kissed his wife softly. Mackenzie was now holding Peyton, who had fallen asleep, in her lap while quietly reading her a story. Carter was on his third dessert while talking to Ashton about their plans for the weekend. Santana knew her life wasn't perfect, her and Brittany would never have the _perfect_ marriage, she would never be the _perfect_ mother, or friend, or actress, or singer...but in this moment surrounded by her loved ones, and family...she felt her life was perfect. She turned Brittany's head softly as kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replied with a big smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." Santana nodded.

Brittany scrunched up her face as she smiled and kissed Santana softly again.

* * *

**Thought?**

**Calm before the storm? **


	5. You've Been Snixxed

**Thanks for all of the follows, favs, and reviews from the last chapter.**

* * *

Brittany checked her makeup in her compact one final time before tossing it in her purse as the driver of the town car she was in opened the door.

"You look really pretty momma." Mackenzie assured her with a smile.

"I should check the mirror one final time." Brittany smiled. Mackenzie immediately got the hint and leaned forward, allowing Brittany to grab her cheeks and look in her daughter's eyes. They went through their routine of making funny faces before laughing wildly. Brittany kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her daughter. "You are simply beautiful, Mack."

"Thanks momma." Mackenzie blushed.

Brittany stepped out in a pair of extremely small blue and green floral shorts, she had on a white tank top, and white blazer, with a pair of bright green Louboutin heels, she immediately waved to the line of fans waiting outside for her and posed by the town car for a few pictures. Mackenzie stepped out a few moments later, in a hot pink sundress, her hair in deep waves down her back. She politely waved to the crowd as well as Brittany walked over and signed a few autographs and posed for more pictures.

Brittany then grabbed her hand and held it tightly as they made their way into the radio station. "This is so cool, thanks for bringing me." Mackenzie smiled while looking at all of the plaques and pictures of celebrities on the walls.

"You're welcome, mini me." Brittany laughed as they entered studio A.

"Yoooooo Brittany!" Dj Streeter, the DJ for the afternoon show they was being interviewed on smiled brightly as she walked in.

"Hey Streeter." Brittany smiled while hugging him. "I brought my daughter in, I hope that's okay."

"Of course." He nodded as his staff got Brittany and Mackenzie fitted with headphones.

"We are on in 1...2..." He then pointed to Brittany and smiled. "LA, LA, LA we are in for a treat this afternoon, I have the gorgeously talented, and beautiful Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony award winning choreographer Brittany Pierce in the building this afternoon. She is working this outfit, I wish you all could see it. I'm just lucky her wife isn't her because I can't stop staring at her legs right now."

Brittany laughed. "Good afternoon LA, and no Santana isn't here, but her mini Snixx is. I have my daughter Mackenzie with me right now, and she doesn't look pleased."

DJ Streeter turned to the younger blonde, who was glaring at him, her arms across her chest. "No worries little one, I promise to be respectful to your mom."

"You better." Mackenzie snapped.

Brittany laughed and leaned over kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for having my back." She added with a wink. "Mommy would be super proud."

"So Brittany, let's jump right in, you are here to talk about your upcoming projects, what's going on in your world?" DJ Streeter asked.

"Well, I first want to thank everyone that has already signed up for the Run/Walk coming up on the 21st. We've had an outpour of donations and participants signing up, so thank you everyone. It's going to be a great turn out." Brittany gushed.

"Are you running in it?"

Brittany nodded. "Absolutely, our whole family is, all four kids, Noah's wife, and Santana."

"You can run a 5k?" He asks Mackenzie.

She frowned as her face hardened back into a glare. "Yes, can you, you look a little out of shape." She added with a smirk.

"Mackenzie." Brittany said softly while glancing at her daughter.

The younger blonde rolled her eyes and dropped her glare. "Yes I can run a 5k, and I've been training with both of my moms, so I'm ready."

"Looks like you, but has Santana's personality." DJ Streeter laughed.

"Hey, she has some of my personality." Brittany teased.

"So what else do you have lined up for the remainder of the year?" He then asked.

"Well aside from the Run/Walk, Santana is working on something really special for Lopez Lovez that I'm helping her out with, Fierce Pierce Dance Academy has their summer recital soon, and we are doing a Christmas recital that I'm really excited about." Brittany stated. "And I have another instructional dance video coming out later this year."

"Are you sure you're retired?" He teased.

Brittany laughed. "Technically I am retired, but just from dancing professionally. I don't tour anymore and I only choreograph for Santana and Mercedes when they tour, aside from the occasional music video here and there."

"Well, speaking of Santana, she hasn't sang or performed in what 5 years, anything coming soon from the Queen?"

Brittany smirked and shrugged. "Maybe...that's a question for her." She smiled.

"Good answer." He replied. "So, Miss Mackenzie, I know that you are a model, do you have anything coming up soon?"

Mackenzie glanced at Brittany to make sure it was okay for her to list her upcoming campaigns. "Well, I have a shoot with People Magazine in a few weeks for the Rising Stars article, I have a commercial for Beats by Dre headphones that will air soon, and just a few other photoshoots in the works."

"Whoa, busy family." He smiled. "So Brittany are all of you and Santana's kids in the biz?" He then laughed. "Are you grooming them to follow in your footsteps? I mean, Noah is a top producer and songwriter."

Brittany shook her head. "No, we allowed them to follow what path they wanted to take creatively. Mackenzie expressed an interest in taking pictures as a little girl, so we started her off slow, and as she got older we found more and more opportunities for her. As far as her dancing, i think she picked that up from watching Santana and I dancing around the house. She would go to work with me while I taught some days, and I put her in my intro ballet class when she was three, she's a natural." Brittany said proudly. "Noah did follow after Santana in music, but she never pushed him into, Carter has done a few modeling jobs, but he's more into sports, and Ashton has always hated the fast life of Hollywood, so he never wanted to be in front of a camera, he's more content with being behind the scenes, he's really into his studies, and is planning to follow Santana's father's lead and become a doctor."

"He's super smart." Mackenzie added with a smile.

"A talented and smart family." He beamed. "You must be proud, both you and Santana."

"You have no idea." Brittany nodded with a huge smile.

"Well, why don't we take a break and turn on one of your wife's hit songs...any requests?" He asked.

"I'll let Mackenzie pick." Brittany nodded towards her daughter.

"They are all amazing." Mackenzie smiled. "But I'm going to pick Love and War, since it's about momma."

"There you have, Love and War by the one and only Santana Lopez, more with Brittany and Mackenzie after the break." He turned off their microphones and smiled. "Do you have time to take some listener calls?"

Brittany glanced at her watch. "Of course." She was tweeting for her fans to turn on the radio when Santana called. Brittany held her phone in the DJ's face. "You know what this call is about." She laughed while answering.

**_Hey baby_**

_Why is that punk ass DJ staring at you, what did you wear today?_

**_I have on shorts San, and it was just a joke, baby. _**Brittany stared at the DJ, who was laughing.

_How short are they are B? Are your ass cheeks out? Like even the bottom of them? Do I need to come down there? I can be dressed in 2 minutes._

**_No, you don't need to come down here._**She laughed while rolling her eyes. **_I have Baby Snixx, I mean Mackenzie to defend my virtuous honor. _**

She heard Santana suck in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. _I don't like people looking at you like that?_

**_I just did a half naked photoshoot for GQ, what do you think people are doing with those pictures from the magazine?_**

_I don't even want to know! _Santana snapped. _Put me on speaker._

"It's for you." Brittany laughed while putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the table.

_Streeter_

**_Yes Santana _**He laughed while leaning over the phone.

_Keep your eyeballs off of my wife's legs, ass, thighs, arms, fingers...anything but her eyes. _She snapped. _Or I'll have my daughter poke those pretty green babies out. Got it?_

**_I have on my shades, so won't get them._**

"Try me." Mackenzie said while raising her eyebrow.

_That's right Mack._

**_Santana, we have to go, your song is ending. I won't look at Brittany the rest of the interview._**

_I have eyes everywhere. _Santana snapped before her voice softened. _Bye my loves. _

**_Bye!_** Brittany and Mackenzie replied together.

"We are back!" DJ Streeter stated into the microphone. "Brittany is going to stick around a little longer to answer some listener questions, so call us at 1-800-584-8789 to speak to her, keep it PG since her daughter is with her, and keep it G, since Santana is clearly listening." He laughed.

"Feel free to ask me anything." Brittany laughed.

"**Caller you're on the air**."

"Hi Brittany! My name is Amber and I'm like your biggest fan ever."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled. "What's your question sweetheart?"

"Can you follow me on Twitter?"  
Brittany picked up her phone. "Sure, what's your Twitter name?'

"AmberZOZO1"

"You've been followed!" Brittany said happily, the line went silent before a loud piercing scream of joy pierced through their headphones. Mackenzie laughed while Brittany lifted her headphones off her ears but smiled.

"**Caller you're on the air**."

"Brittany, my name is Rosario, and my question is how did you recover mentally after your big scare in London with your lupus?"

"Great question." Brittany nodded. "After London, my spirit was broken, I was nervous, I felt like I really couldn't handle lupus like I thought, it was my biggest flare up to date, but I got through it because of Santana, and my kids. They were patient with me, they catered to me, anticipated my needs, and just loved me. Seeing their faces gave me the motivation I needed to get better."

"Mackenzie, what went through your mind, if you remember? My mother has lupus and had her first flare up."

Mackenzie frowned. "I really don't remember much, I was 4 years old I think, but I just remember hugging my mom, Santana, as much as possible, and cuddling with momma, Brittany, as much as I could."

"**Caller you're on the ai**r."

"_Brittany, my name is Theo, and my question is what's one thing you can tell us about Santana that the public probably doesn't know_."

"Hmmmm." Brittany thought. "Santana is the biggest softie ever, she denies it every chance she gets but she honestly is. There isn't a thing she wouldn't do for our kids, my mom, our nieces and nephew, or our friends and their kids. She's one of the most giving people in the world. She's given the shoes off of her feet to fans, and she spends a lot of time volunteering with different charities, not sure why the media doesn't pick up on it."

"**Caller you're on the air.**"

"_My name is Arturo, Brittany did you always know you would marry Santana?_"

Brittany smiled. "Since highschool I knew she was my everything, I never doubted in my mind that we would get married. She is my one true love."

"**Caller you're on the air.**"

"_Mackenzie, what's it like growing up with two superstars for parents?_"

Mackenzie smiled. "I don't see superstars when I look at my moms, well not in the way that the world sees at least. My moms are superstars to me because of what they do for me and my brothers as moms, the nights they stayed up with us because we were sick, they times they help us with homework, the dance parties we have in the dance studio, or the late night ice cream movie nights we have. They are superstars because they turn off their stars when they come in the house, and they are just Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, our moms."

Brittany wiped the tear from her eyes, and mouthed _I love you_ to Mackenzie, who winked at her mother.

"One more caller." DJ Streeter stated. "**Caller you're on the air.**"

"Brittany, hello gorgeous, I'm probably you're biggest fan ever, and I have proof, when are you letting Santana come back to Twitter, we miss her tweets. PS I love you so much!"

Brittany laughed. "Hello gorgeous, I'm not sure, she gets out of hand on Twitter, and a little inappropriate."

"What if she promises to tone it down?"

"Hmmmm, maybe and I love you so much too, see you in a few minutes when I get home, Santana." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed into the call. "Bye!"

* * *

"Santana!" Brittany yelled up the stairs. "Let's go! The limo is here."

"Bags are in the limo." Carter, who was wearing a white tshirt with a pair of bright lime green basketball shorts, told her as he walked back in the living room and laid on the couch.

"Shoes off the couch." Santana told stated while snapping her fingers at him quickly as she walked down the stairs. "Take this out for me, please." She added while handing Carter her laptop bag.

"Won't you be cold?" Brittany asked while looking at Santana's small camo print shorts and her tight white tshirt, she had on a pair of high top red Converse, that weren't tied so she was dragging her feet.

"I have a blanket, it's probably hot as hell in Cabo right now, so I want to be dressed and ready." Santana told her.

Brittany glanced down at the jeans, and long sleeve tshirt she had on, prepared for how cold she knew the plane would be. "I'll grab an extra blanket." She stated, knowing Santana would still complain about being cold the entire flight. She grabbed a soft black fleece one from behind the couch and tucked it under her arm as Santana went to the intercom**.**

**We are leaving, come say bye!**

Minutes later Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie sat on the couch in the family room in front of them. "One rule...no damn parties." Santana stated while looking deep in Carter's eyes.

"Do not drive our cars, just use your own, if anything happens to them, like they break down or something, call AAA, and call Noah right away." Brittany added.

"I know how many miles are on my Porsche and my truck, I took pictures, so don't even think about it, Carter do not sit in my car and post pictures on Instagram, I'm tired of getting new license plate to avoid the paps." Santana rolled her eyes. "Do not have any damn parties."

"You, um, noted that already." Ashton said softly.

"Let me say it a third time. _Do not have ANY damn parties_." Santana stated. "I want to make sure it gets through your thick heads."

Brittany cleared her throat. "We added extra money to your debit cards to order pizza, otherwise you can go by Noah and Madison's house for dinner or Hannah's, Mackenzie you'll be at Grammy's house, Hannah will come pick you up around 8pm when she gets off of work, Danielle is staying over there as well. Please don't give her a hard time. Cinderella and Socks are going with you."

"Why are they leaving?" Carter asked with frown.

"When's the last time you fed the dogs, Carter, or voluntarily walked them, or even let them in the yard?" Brittany asked.

"Or picked up their shit in the yard?" Santana asked while frowning. "They would like to be fed so they are going with Mackenzie, who at least attempts to take care of them.'

"Noah will be checking on you two, and so will Zach." Brittany told them.

"Can Zacky stay over?" Carter asked.

"Sure." Santana nodded.

"Sweet." Carter smiled.

"I want a damn house to come back to, don't burn it down, lose it in a poker game, auction it on Craigslist, or do anything that would cause me to return back to the states homeless." Santana sighed.

Brittany laughed. "We'll miss you."

"Speak for yourself." Santana teased. "Give me a hug babies." She then smiled while opening her arms and hugging her kids individually, alternating with Brittany.

"Love you." Brittany called over her shoulder as they left the house while blowing them a kiss.

"I have eyes everywhere. Do not test me." Santana said while popping her head back in the door, glaring at her kids before slamming the door shut.

"Party time." Carter smirked as soon as the door slammed shut.

Ashton raised his eye brow at him and left the room.

"I'm going to call Andie." Mackenzie stated.

* * *

Santana picked a seat on the private jet near the back, once she sat down she kicked off her sneakers and immediately cuddled in it, tossing the blanket over her legs. She grabbed a pillow from the seat in front of her and propped it under her head. She pulled her pony tail down and leaned the chair back as she slipped her sunglasses over her eyes. She put her ear buds in, and closed her eyes as she started her relaxation playlist Brittany entered the plane and set her bags down in the seat across from Santana before she sat on her lap and began kissing down her neck.

"Are you going to sleep the whole flight?" She asked her wife while pulling her earbuds out.

"Maybe." Santana replied while opening her eyes and lifting Brittany's chin to catch her lips. "It's already six, so we won't get there until after eight, I don't want to fall asleep on everyone later. I'm still tired from last night, and I worked majority of the morning." Santana was up late with a terrible migraine the night before, Brittany offered to stay up with her, but Santana made her go to bed, reminding Brittany that she slept off and on through her migraine stints. She spent most of the night, lying on Brittany's chest, trying to sleep through the pain. This morning she had a few meetings with her staff at Lopez Loves, and a meeting with her agent, before finally meeting with Zach at Z Records about the possibility of her putting out another album.

"Did you get a chance to nap earlier?" Brittany asked her while running her fingers through Santana's hair. The Latina shook her head and kissed Brittany once more, before she leaned back in her chair. Brittany leaned with her and deepened the kiss, causing Santana to moan softly as her hands rested on Brittany's hips and slid slowly to the small of her back.

"Hell to the no." Mercedes yelled. "Nope, you two are not going to have sex on this plane. No. You can control yourselves the two and half hours it will take us to get there."

"You need a new catch phrase." Santana sighed when Brittany broke the kiss. She pecked Santana's lips once more and rubbed her hand before standing up.

"We weren't going to have sex, San is going to take a nap the flight anyway." Brittany smiled while sitting in her seat and getting comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she walked on the plane.

"Nothing, just tired from last night." Santana shrugged while taking her sunglasses off.

"Oh." Quinn frowned. "Were you sick?"

"Migraine." Santana nodded. "Then I had meeting after meeting today, so I didn't have time to do lie down and try to catch a nap."

"You had time to call the radio station and beg Brittany to let you back on Twitter." Mercedes laughed as she took her seat.

"I was just asking." Santana shrugged.

"Well, before you fall asleep, we have to take our customary vacation shot." Mercedes stated while pulling out a bottle of tequila.

"Where's Berry?" Santana asked while pulling her chair up and sitting on Brittany's lap while Mercedes poured shots. Brittany kissed her arm while wrapping her other around the Latina's waist and resting her hand on her thigh.

"She meeting us there." Quinn told her while grabbing her shot from Mercedes.

"To a fun, drama_LESS_ weekend of laughs, drinks, and friendship." Mercedes stated while lifting her shot glass. Everyone followed suit and knocked back their shot. Santana turned her head and kissed Brittany softly on the forehead before pressing their lips together. Brittany smiled into the kiss and pouted the instant Santana's lips left hers.

* * *

An hour into the flight, Santana was fast asleep reclined in her seat, Mercedes was chatting with Quinn while the two played cars, while Brittany read a book in her seat, which was now next to Santana. The Latina was on her side, facing Brittany, she was curled in a ball, the blanket across her lap, having fallen off of her chest when she shifted last. She had one arm curled with her hand under her neck, while the other rested on Brittany's thigh. Brittany glanced at her when she coughed and cleared her throat in her sleep, she slipped her sunglasses off of her and tossed them on the table in front of them, before moving Santana's hair gently out of her face. She scrunched her face from the touch, but it instantly smoothed out when Brittany pressed her lips to her forehead and pulled the cover back on her chest.

The flight attendant, Bridget, approached Brittany, after giving bottles of water to Mercedes and Quinn. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, would you like a water?"

Brittany looked up from her book and smiled. "Please, call me Brittany, and yes I would thanks."

She glanced at Santana who shifted and moved her hand off of her thigh and pulled it under the blanket with her, before watching the attendant, open the bottle of water and pour it over a cup of ice for her.

"I don't want to seem unprofessional but I'm a huge fan." She gushed. "You've been my biggest inspiration since forever."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks, are you a dancer?"

Bridget nodded. "Not professionally or anything...obviously." She laughed while blushing. "I've auditioned for a few different dance companies, but I haven't been hired yet."

"Well, don't give up." Brittany told her. "Keep trying, and I'm sure you'll get hired sooner or later."

"I have some of my audition tapes on my ipad, would you mind taking a look, maybe offer some critiques?" Bridget asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Brittany nodded.

"Are you sure. I mean, I know you're with your wife and all."

"Sleeping beauty will be fine." Brittany teased. "Let's move over here so I don't wake her up." She added while pointing to the seats on the other side of the plane. She kissed all over Santana's face before fixing the blanket over her and moving to sit on the other side of the plane, where Bridget was happily waiting with her ipad.

Mercedes glanced at Bridget and Brittany and raised an eyebrow. "Q, three o'clock." She whispered while kicking the blonde under the table.

"Owww, I heard you, no need to kick me." Quinn complained as she followed Mercedes gaze. They watched Brittany point to the screen while her and Bridget laughed softly and talked quietly. "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know." Mercedes shrugged while looking at Santana, who was still peacefully asleep.

"Well, stop talking so we can hear." Quinn whispered harshly back.

"You're turning too fast." Brittany told her softly. "You are knocking yourself off balance, if I could stand up and show you I would." She added. "But, umm, count to five in your head as you turn and you should be able to stick the landing."

"Even on the eight count?"

"The count of the turn won't throw you off beat, you'll still hit your eight count." Brittany assured her.

"What are they saying?" Mercedes asked while trying to lean over and listen to the conversation and Bridget laughed loudly while turning red.

"I heard something about getting head." Quinn frowned.

"That can't be right." Mercedes replied with a scowl.

Santana stirred and stretched as she started to wake up, she blindly reached for Brittany, but only felt her seat, so she opened her eyes. They immediately followed the source of loud laughter and saw Brittany with the flight attendant. She watched Bridget lift her arms in the air, and Brittany put one hand on her back, and the other on her stomach.

"See when you elongate your body, it'll help with turning." Brittany told her with a smile while holding the brunette in place. "Sit like this at home or even on flights to practice so it becomes second nature to you when you dance."

"Code Snixx." Mercedes laughed.

"Action." Quinn laughed as she turned around and looked at Santana who was sitting straight up, a glare on her face as she watched Brittany and Bridget.

"Brittany." Santana said harshly.

Brittany looked up from the ipad and at her wife. "Hey Sanny, what's wrong baby?"

"I need you over here." Santana added coldly while crossing her hands across her chest.

"She was a little sick last night, so I should go, but remember to elongate and slow down on the turns, you should be just fine." Brittany told her with a smile. "Drop by the Fierce Pierce studio sometimes and if I'm not there, one of my instructors can help you out any time."

"Great." Bridget nodded. "Thanks again."

"Brittany!" Santana said a little louder.

Brittany walked back over to Santana with a smile. "Hey sleepy head, feeling better."

"What were you talking to her about?" Santana asked. "What was all the giggling and shit?" She added when Brittany sat down.

Brittany angled her body to face Santana more. "She was showing me her audition video, she hasn't been hired yet, and wanted some tips."

"Did you have to touch her?" Santana asked while turning to face Brittany.

"When did I touch her?" Brittany asked. "Wait...just now? I do that to all my students to help with their posture. You know that."

"She was flirting with you and making bedroom eyes." Santana snapped while laying back down.

Brittany stared at her wife in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Does your head still hurt? Are you sleep talking?"

"No, you were flirting with her Brit, you did the laugh you do when we are goofing off and flirting with one another, it's my damn laugh." Santana hissed before lying down.

"Were they flirting?" Quinn asked Mercedes, who shrugged and strained her neck once again to listen to Santana and Brittany's conversation.

"I hope this shit gets resolved on the plane, I want a peaceful trip with Santana, not a stressful one with Snixx." Mercedes sighed.

"Santana...I was not flirting with her." Brittany told her softly."Baby..." She moved out of her seat and cuddled close behind Santana in her seat, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Please turn and look at me." She requested softly.

Santana turned around slowly and pulled the blanket over their heads when she noticed how quiet the plane got, an indication everyone was listening to their conversation.

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her while blinking to adjust her eyes. "You are all I want, all I need in my life; you know that." Brittany whispered while stroking Santana's back. "What's going on in there." She then asked while tapping Santana on the head.

The Latina shrugged. "I don't like sharing you." She mumbled. "You're my Brit."

Brittany laughed softly. "Of course I am, I'll always be your Brit Brit, forever and always...proudly so." She leaned forward and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "I love you, and only you."

"I love you too." Santana replied as Brittany kissed down her neck.

"Go back to sleep, you feel warm." Brittany told her softly.

Santana nodded and exhaled softly as Brittany continued to kiss her neck and collarbone to relax her. Once Santana fell back asleep, Brittany removed the blanket from their head. "Crisis averted." She laughed to Mercedes and Quinn.

* * *

The four women walked in the villa that Santana booked for the week and nodded in approval. "It looks just like brochure on the internet." Brittany smiled.

"Hell yeah, this is paradise ladies." Santana stated with a big smile while walking up behind Brittany and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"This is definitely nice, ladies, good job." Quinn added as they made their way into the spacious living room, that was equipped with a huge sectional couch that could seat close to fifteen people, two large recliner chairs, a marble coffee table, a huge flatscreen on the wall, a fireplace, and abstract artwork.

"According to the floor plan, the master bedroom is this way." Santana pointed to her left, and the other rooms are down that way.

"So who gets the master?" Mercedes asked.

"Funny Wheezy." Santana smirked. "Brittany and I will be in the master, and the rest of you can reside in the other bedrooms."

"What are we doing for dinner?" Quinn asked.

"Why don't we all just relax and around here tonight, since Rachel comes tomorrow." Mercedes suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way to the respective rooms for the next week. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her down the hall to their room. They were shocked to find a staircase that led them to a huge loft style suite on a second level. They're room had a living room area with a couch, fireplace, and TV; they had a small kitchenette off to the side, that was fully stocked, a mini bar, and a jacuzzi. There was a spiral staircase that led them to the bed. The bedroom portion of the suite had a king sized bed with another massive TV on the wall, they had a balcony that overlooked the ocean, and the ensuite had an old fashioned claw tub, as well as a multi faucet shower.

"This is amazing." Brittany smiled as she pulled Santana close and hugged her. "This is going to be a great week." She added while sliding her hands under Santana's shirt and rubbing her back.

"Yes it is." Santana agreed while melting into Brittany's embrace. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed Brittany's top lip before sucking it into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm." Brittany moaned into the kiss. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"You know they aren't going to leave us alone." Santana laughed. "So why don't we order food and hang out in the living room, maybe sit out on the patio?"

"Ok." Brittany nodded while kissing Santana again and walking her back to the bed. "Do you want to call the kids and let them know we made it?"

"Yea." Santana nodded. "Then I'm going to hop in the shower."

* * *

**Midnight**

"I'm tapping out ladies." Santana yawned while standing up and stretching. She was sitting between Brittany's legs on the floor, while they watched a movie with Quinn and Mercedes.

"Booooo." Mercedes teased.

"Well, Quinn is asleep already, anyways." Brittany pointed out while nodding towards the smaller blonde that was beginning to snore from her position on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to call my husband." Mercedes smiled. "You two head on to your palace, I'll wake her up."

Brittany nodded and stood up, setting her wine glass on the table. "I'll get these in the morning. Good night." Once she reached their suite, she saw Santana in their kitchenette drinking a bottle of water. "Ready for bed, or do you want to hang out down here, watch some more TV or talk?"

"Bed sounds really good right now." Santana smiles. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Brittany shrugged, she turned the lights out and followed Santana up the stairs to bed. She watched her wife undress, slipping her dress over her head, and pulling her hair into a bun. Santana slipped in bed, only in a pair of panties.

Brittany got undressed as well, tossing on a tank top, she then cuddled close behind Santana, wrapping her arm around her and running her thumb over her stomach. She kissed Santana on the shoulder and nestled her face between her shoulder and neck.

"We should plan a date night while we are down here." Brittany suggested as Santana wiggled back deeper in her arms.

"I have something planned for us, baby." Santana replied while turning around to face Brittany. She noticed she was wearing a tank top and slipped it off of her quickly. "I want to feel you tonight."

"What do you have planned?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I'm going to wine and dine my wife." Santana winked. "I want us to make the most out of this trip. I know our anniversary isn't for a few months, but I want to celebrate twenty years with you all year." Santana closed her eyes briefly. "I remember when I thought we wouldn't make it to twenty years." She whispered before opening her eyes again.

Brittany noticed they were full of unshed tears. "San…"

"I really thought I was going to lose you, Brittany." Santana sniffled.

"Well, I'm still here." Brittany smiled. "And _you_, Mrs. Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce, are stuck with me forever." Brittany assured her while looking deep in her eyes. "Forever, okay?"

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany as her hands roamed her wife's back. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else."

"Good." Brittany smiled as she laid flat on her back and allowed Santana to lie on her chest.

Santana placed a few soft kisses on the top of Brittany's breasts before wrapping her arm tightly around her waist. "Good night baby."

"Good night Santana."

* * *

"I thought you were going to Grammy's house?" Carter asked Mackenzie while walking in the family room with a pizza.

"Are you always hungry?" Mackenzie scowled as Carter sat next to her on the couch and began to eat.

"No." He shrugged. "So why aren't you at Grammy's house?"

"Aunt Hannah didn't come get me." Mackenzie replied. "Ashton and Noey have been gone all evening, you were gone, so I just sat here."

"Did you eat?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I made a sandwich." Mackenzie nodded while snuggling deeper in the blanket she had wrapped around her.

"Shit, why didn't you call me, I would have brought you something to eat." Carter asked. "Don't tell mom we didn't feed you or whatever because I didn't know."

"I'm not going to tell." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "I'm not four anymore." She added while grabbing a slice of his pizza and staring at it. "Did you get enough toppings?"

"Sausage, ham, pepperoni, green pepper, onion, pineapple, mushroom, chicken, olives, and extra cheese." Carter listed before eating another slice. "I'm getting a beer."

"You can't drink." Mackenzie stated while raising her eyebrow at him as she picked off half of the toppings.

"Says who?" Carter laughed while walking to the kitchen.

Ashton walked in with Noelle, hand in hand. "Hey." Noelle smile while hugging Mackenzie.

"Where's Carter?" Ashton asked.

"Sup bro." Carter smiled while walking back in the family room, a beer in each hand.

"You plan on replacing those before Snixx gets home?" Ashton asked quickly.

"No worries." Carter nodded. "Got it under control."

Noelle shook her head. "Good luck, if Aunt San finds out you've been drinking, you're dead, you know that right?"

"Relax Ms Puckeman." Carter laughed. "Want one?"

"No, we are smart enough to _not_ drink our moms liquor." Ashton laughed. "I got us a bottle of wine, we are going to the theater downstairs."

"Are you staying the night?" Mackenzie asked Noelle, noticing she had a bag with her.

"I think so." Noelle smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." Mackenzie shrugged while finally taking a bite of her pizza.

"Want a sip?" Carter asked Mackenzie while offering her the bottle.

"Carter, no." Ashton snapped. "Think dude, it's bad enough you're drinking, she's only thirteen."

"I don't think I would like beer anyways." Mackenzie frowned.

"I'll grab some snacks, Grey." Noelle smiled. "Mack, can you help me?"

"Sure," Mackenzie stood up and followed Noelle to the kitchen.

Carter looked around and waited for them to leave before handing a condom to Ashton. "Tonight's your lucky night, no moms to interrupt you two, Mackey will be asleep or on Twitter or something in the next few minutes, and I'll definitely stay out of your way."

"I'm not having sex with her in the theater, we are just going to watch movies." Ashton shrugged while handing the condom back.

"Why?"

"Not only is it a common area for the whole family and guests, but I don't want to have sex with her on the couch." Ashton stated. "She's more important to me than that."

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Carter asked with a smirk.

"Are you?" Ashton asked.

"Hell no." Carter laughed. "I got laid in my car on my sixteenth birthday after my party."

"Well I would prefer to wait, and make it special for the girl I'm with, who is hopefully Noey." Ashton replied.

"You're such a girl sometimes." Carter laughed.

Ashton quickly grabbed him by his collar. "Watch it." He hissed. "I'll be downstairs."

"Relax Grey." Carter laughed while sitting back down and chugging his beer while eating another slice of pizza.

* * *

"So, are you and Grey back together?" Mackenzie asked while pouring bag of pretzels in a bowl, while Noelle grabbed some wine glasses, and a package of Oreos.

"It's so awesome that you still get free Oreos." Noelle laughed.

Mackenzie nodded. "Definitely a perk of being the face of Oreos."

"I don't know if we are back together or not, it's weird." Noelle sighed. "Do you know if he is talking to anyone else?"

"Grey is super private, we all know that." Mackenzie shrugged. "I did see him and Carter talking to some girls at Grammy's house the other day, but only Carter got a phone number. I know he still really likes you, he blushes whenever my moms or Madison mentions you."

Noelle immediately blushed as well. "Cool, thanks Mack, you're still like my little sister, that will never change."

"Thanks, you're the sister I always wanted to have in place of the Neanderthal Carter." Mackenzie sighed.

Noelle laughed. "Well, you know you can talk to me about anything, if you don't want to go to your moms right away, I know how Aunt San overreacts sometimes."

"Sometime?" Mackenzie laughed.

"My mom said she's just passionate and it comes out wrong." Noelle replied.

"Well, Daniel, this boy at the dance studio that I really like, I let him touch my boob, but just over my leotard, not like skin or anything." Mackenzie said shyly.

Noelle's eyes widened as a smile crossed her face and she looked at Mackenzie's still very flat chest. "Why did you let him touch it? Did he ask, or pressure you too?"

"No." Mackenzie clarified quickly. "We were talking after my tango class, and he accidentally touched it at first, he got all scared that I was going to tell, so I kissed him on the cheek and told it was an accident, and put his hand there for a few seconds. Is that bad?"

Noelle nodded while she processed and played the scene in her head. "Well, it's not bad, but you don't want to make a habit of letting boys just touch on you. Your body is precious, it's your temple, so you have to protect it. Wait for the right guy to touch you and stuff."

"Do you let guys touch on you?" Mackenzie asked.

Noelle cleared her throat. "Grey and I have done some things, but I'm still a virgin."

"So you're waiting for the right guy?"

"That and when I'm completely comfortable, my mom told me she got drunk off of a wine cooler and had sex with my dad, and that's how Beth came. I don't think Manny was drunk when he got Lexy pregnant with Cameron, but who knows?" Noelle replied. "I just want to be completely ready, and Grey has always respected that, which is why he's so special to me, and I love him."

"You love him?" Mackenzie asked with a big smile.

"Did I say that out loud?" Noelle asked nervously.

"Yep." Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "I bet he loves you too."

* * *

"Brit…"

Brittany woke up to Santana on all fours hovering over her with a big smile. "Why are you awake?" Brittany asked sleepily when she saw it was six in the morning. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Always." Santana nodded matter of factly. "But not right now. Let's go prank Quinn or Cedes."

Brittany closed her eyes and pulled Santana to lie flush on her. "Go back to sleep."

"I have the perfect plan." Santana whined.

Brittany opened her eyes and noticed Santana was fully dressed now. "What is the plan?" She asked through a yawn.

"Just follow me." Santana smiled while hopping off the bed, she grabbed some clothes for Brittany and tossed them on the bed.

Brittany stretched and put on the sweats and tshirt that Santana set out for her and followed her wife as she ran down the steps, a bottle of baby oil in her hands.

They reached Quinn's room and noticed she was up and in the shower, singing softly to herself.

"Jackpot." Santana nodded.

"Excuse me?" Brittany hissed.

"Not because she's in the shower, well yeah but not for the reason I'm cheering." Santana rambled. "Just trust me on this."

Santana began to move the items in the bathroom quietly around, motioning for Brittany to help. Once the bathroom was relatively clear, Santana opened the baby oil and squirted it all over the floor.

"Who's out there?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Just borrowing some lotion, Q." Santana told her.

Quinn stuck her head out of the shower curtain, and stared at Britany and Santana.

"Good morning." Brittany smiled while waving.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at them. "Why are you both in my bathroom?"

"Lotion." Brittany smiled while grabbing the bottle and holding it up.

"Two grown ass women don't travel with lotion?" Quinn sighed while rolling her eyes and going back to her shower.

Santana squirted more of the oil on the floor, using the whole bottle, with Brittany covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Get out so I can get out of the shower and get dressed." Quinn yelled. "I don't want you too gawking at my body."

Santana smacked her lips. "Tuh, I see the sexiest body in the world every night and morning, and whenever I want to, I don't want to see your saggy tits."

"Fuck off Satan." Quinn snapped.

"Come on, let's get find Cedes." Brittany smiled while grabbing Santana's hand. Santana picked up Quinn's lipstick that was on the sink and scribbled a message on the mirror before following Brittany out of the two ran out of the bathroom and out of the house to the back where they could peep in the window.

"Get on my back." Brittany told Santana.

"No, your knee." Santana shook her head.

"You know my knee is fine, hop on." Brittany urged.

Santana sighed and jumped on Brittany's back, kissing her on the cheek quickly, Brittany stood on her tip toes so they could see in the window. Quinn was still showering so they patiently waited for the action to start. Santana began to nibble and kiss on Brittany's ear when Mercedes, who went for a morning walk, saw the two of them peeping in the window.

"So you two are peeping Toms now?" She asked with a smirk.

"Shhhh." Santana hissed. "You're going to blow our cover, stand on that rock, so you can see."

Mercedes stood on the rock and looked in the window as Quinn blindly stuck her hand out of the shower and grabbed a towel, a few moments later she opened the shower curtain. Brittany lifted the camera in her hand and started to record.

"What the fuck…" Mercedes scowled. "What type of freaky shit are you two…"

"Shut up." Santana snapped while pinching Mercedes. Mercedes quickly pinched her back.

"Stop it Carter and Zacky." Brittany snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes at Mercedes, and tightened her hold on Brittany. "Just watch."

Quinn stepped out the shower and immediately slipped from the baby oil all over the floor. "Fuck." She hissed to herself while trying to stand up. Every time she attempted to moved she would slip and fall again.

"Genius." Mercedes laughed.

Quinn heard the laughter and looked towards the window where her three friends were laughing and recording her. She then glanced at the mirror and saw _You've been Snixxed_ written in red lipstick.

"You've been Snixxed!" Santana screamed.

"You are so dead!" Quinn yelled while trying to stand up once again but slipped.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. The Way You Make Me Feel

"You're going to make us late." Brittany panted softly as Santana, who was straddling her, continued to softly attack her neck.

"Time doesn't exist when we are on vacation, so it's impossible for us to be late." Santana smiled while glancing up at Brittany. She moved her hands from Brittany's waist and rested them on her shoulders while connecting their lips again, letting out a soft moan.

Brittany began to run her hands up and down Santana's back, lightly scratching her exposed skin peeking out of her bikini. "Sanny... we don't have time baby."

"Tell your hands and lips that." Santana smirked when she felt Brittany squeeze her butt before hugging her tighter and deepening the kiss.

"It's just…oh Sanny…" Brittany panted when Santana began to nibble on her pulse point. "We have to…"

"Shut up and kiss me, baby." Santana whined while resting her forehead on Brittany's and locking eyes with her. "Just kiss me, or let me kiss on you, and let's make love….we're on vacation, baby."

"We can make love as much as you want, and need later." Brittany told her while pecking her lips and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, just as there was a knock on the door of their suite in the house they rented. "I promise, I'm all yours today, and always."

"Are you two ready?" Mercedes yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we want breakfast during breakfast hours." Quinn added causing Santana to roll her eyes and rest her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yes, we are. We will meet you at the car in five minutes." Brittany replied while running her hands slowly over Santana's butt again. "After breakfast we can finish this." She firmly squeezed Santana's butt before smacking it playfully. "We definitely will finish this later." She winked.

"Ok." Santana nodded while kissing Brittany once more and standing up, pulling Brittany off the couch with her. "Let me grab a pair of shorts and a top to throw on over my bikini." She stated while running upstairs. "Be right back."

Brittany smoothed out the white tunic she had on over her bikini top and went to the kitchenette where she took her morning pills and rolled her neck around to stretch it out. After their prank on Quinn, the two went for a walk on the beach where made plans for a little date night and just talked about whatever came to mind, before coming back to the suite and deciding with Quinn and Mercedes to go to breakfast while they waited for Rachel's plane to land. Brittany was finishing her bottle of water when Santana came back downstairs with her purse and a big smile on her face. "I got my purse so you don't need yours, baby, just toss everything in mine."

Brittany nodded and tossed in a vial of pills causing Santana to frown slightly and stare at her. "You know a lot of sun irritates me, so I got a prescription to help combat fatigue a lot of sun causes on me." Brittany replied. "The pills are just a precaution and nothing to worry about, I'm sorry for not telling you, it honestly slipped my mind, I grabbed them before my radio interview yesterday with Mackenzie."

Santana grabbed the pills out of her purse and read the label slowly to herself. She then nodded once she had the name of the medication and the dosage memorized so she could research it in the car. "Ok, but um, please let me know if you are going to actually take one. You know I like knowing everything about all of your medication."

"I know, I talked to my doctor, baby, it's perfectly safe and is a only precaution to avoid a flare up from all of the sun. If I start to feel sick or anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok, please let me know." Santana stated.

"I promise to." Brittany agreed as she tossed her wallet and sunglass case in Santana's purse and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready?"

The two walked outside hand in hand to the car that was waiting for them, where Mercedes was leaning against it talking to Quinn who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You'll get your damn bacon." Santana smirked. "Relax." She added while getting in the car, followed closely by Brittany. Santana turned Brittany's head and kissed her quickly on the lips as Mercedes and Quinn piled in the car with them.

"Please keep your PDA to a minimum." Quinn sighed.

"Damn, I can't kiss my wife?!" Santana asked. "Whatever." She added as Brittany wrapped her arm around her.

* * *

Ashton stirred from Carter's loud music blaring out of his room and groaned, he opened his eyes and saw Noelle cuddled in his chest and smiled. He carefully brushed some hair out of her face before kissing her on the forehead, causing her to open her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you." Ashton replied quickly. "It just looked like your hair was in your eye, it would irritate me so, I just thought that..."

"Shhhh, you inherited Aunt San's rambling when nervous trait." Noelle smiled. "It's okay, seriously, and Carter blasting Jay Z is what woke me up."

"He's so annoying." Ashton snapped.

"He's not bothering anyone." Noelle replied. "You are so hard on him sometimes, cut him some slack."

Ashton raised an eyebrow and cracked a small smile. "Since when are you _team Carter_?"

Noelle shrugged. "Carter has grown on me over the years, he's not nearly as bad as when we were kids."

Ashton sighed. "True, well good morning."

"Good morning." Noelle smiled brightly before quickly kissing Ashton softly on the lips. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Ashton shook his head. "Let's all go out for breakfast, my treat."

Carter stuck his head in the room. "I heard breakfast, I'll be dressed in ten minutes."

"Make it thirty minutes so you can shower, you smell like beer still." Ashton scowled.

Carter held his hand up to his mouth and breathed into it. "Naw, I ate a box of tic tacs before bed, but I will shower because I'm meeting up with someone this morning for brunch."

Noelle moved to lie on Ashton's chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. "So why are you coming with us?"

"I don't want to seem greedy and eat a shitload of food in front of her." He smiled. "What if she wants to see my abs, some of the food will have digested by then?" He then asked while lifting his shirt and showing off his very defined six pack, noticing Noelle's eyes fixated on his chest, he smirked until he saw Ashton's glare.

"Put your damn shirt down, bro." Ashton snapped. "Go wake up Mackenzie, it takes her forever to get ready."

"Don't hate my ab game, work on yours." Carter laughed before dodging the shoe that Ashton threw at him and running out of the room.

"Not so bad anymore?" Ashton asked Noelle.

"I like your chest and abs." Noelle smiled before kissing him on the cheek and laying back on his chest. "But...I do know some great chest and abdominal exercises." She teased while patting his stomach.

Ashton flipped them over and laughed before kissing Noelle. "So you want me more like Carter?" He teased.

"God no!" Noelle responded quickly. "I love Carter like a brother, but no...I like you just the way you are, Grey. You're a sweetheart." She smiled as Ashton leaned down and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, Ashton laid flush on Noey and kissed down her neck before landing back on her lips, he rested his arms at her sides and deepened the kiss even more, until he felt himself get aroused and jumped up and out of the bed quickly, turning his back to her. "Let's start getting ready, ummmm, you can shower in my moms' room, they have fresh towels and stuff, like, like always." He added while running to the bathroom.

"Yes, a cold shower." Noelle nodded to her while closing her eyes briefly.

* * *

Carter went down the hall to Mackenzie's room and knocked on her room. "Get up we're going to breakfast."

"Go away!" Mackenzie screamed from the other side of the door.

Carter jumped back and glared at the door. "Whatever dude, I'm just telling you we are going to breakfast, but if you want to starve, be my damn guest." He snapped. "Stupid sisters and moods and shit." He mumbled while walking away from the door, he then turned and went back to the door. "Get up! I'm not getting in trouble because you didn't eat breakfast. Be dressed in an hour."

"I'm never leaving the house, actually I'm never leaving my bedroom again!" She screamed.

Carter sighed and rested his head on the door. "What's wrong now?"

"Leave me alone Carter." Mackenzie sniffled.

"Wait...do I need to kick someone's ass for you?" He asked getting upset. "Did some dude do something to you, or like say something to you?"

"Just leave me alone, C." She pleaded quietly.

Carter stared at the door and tried to open it but noticed it was locked. "Well, ummmm, just get dressed for breakfast, okay? Noey is coming too." He told her before pressing his ear to the door to listen for any sign of movement before walking away from the door.

He was walking down the hall when he saw Noelle walking up the steps to the third floor. "Where are you going?" He asked Noelle.

"To shower, Grey told me to use your moms' bathroom." Noelle replied.

Carter raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Well, I hope you leave it _Santana clean_ when you're done." He laughed. "She thinks you're her daughter anyways and has no problem screaming at you."

"I know." Noelle laughed.

Carter started to walk but turned. "Hey Noey."

"What?"

"Can you check on Mackey?" He asked. "She's being weird this morning, her door is locked and she said she's never leaving the house again. I just need to know if I need to kick someone's ass today, because I won't wear my good sneakers."

Noelle frowned. "Yeah, I'll check on her." She nodded while walking back down the stairs.

"Thanks." He smiled before walking back in his room.

* * *

"Please listen carefully when I order so I don't have to repeat myself, and you won't have to run back and forth to get the order correct. Please write down exactly what I say, and how I say it to avoid all confusion when you leave the table." Santana stated with a tight smile; Quinn snapped her neck up and stared at her friend in disbelief "We'll start with 2 bottles of champagne, one white, one blush, a bowl of lychee nuts, and bowl of fresh strawberries, we want them whole but with a slight cut in them to stick on the side of our glasses. Please do not cut them too deep." Brittany glanced at Santana with a slight frown and shook her head while sighing. "We'll also take orange juice and pomegranate juice, one pitcher of each, please make sure they are both super cold, no ice in the pomegranate juice, it just waters it down and dilutes the taste." Mercedes chuckled to herself and stared at Santana with a big smile, enjoying seeing her friend in action. "For the champagne, make sure it's already cold before you put it in the buckets of ice, don't grab it off the shelf in the back, and try to chill it on the way to the table, _I'll_ notice.." Mercedes cleared her throat and made eye contact with Brittany, who quickly averted her eyes. "Make sure the buckets are full of ice, we don't want water floating in there, just pure ice. We then need two pitchers of water, a bowl of freshly cut lemons and limes on ice as well, please wear gloves while cutting them and wash the skin off before setting it on the ice." Santana then picked up her phone. "Oh, and please chill our glasses, thank you."

"Right away Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." She giggled nervously before walking away from the table. Santana slipped her sunglasses off the top of her head and set them in the Chanel case, closing it loudly before checking her lipstick in her compact and tossing everything back in her purse.

"So it'll be one of those days with you?" Quinn asked while staring at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana frowned as a different server brought over a platter of fresh fruit and set it on the table for them.

"Thank you." Brittany told the server with a smile while handing him a twenty dollar tip.

"A little of your inner Diva just came out." Mercedes laughed.

"A little?" Quinn snapped.

"How?" Santana inquired while glancing at Brittany, who chose to stay quiet and put fruit on her plate.

"Did you hear how you just spoke to the waitress?" Quinn asked.

Santana accepted an empty plate from Brittany and began to put fruit on it while narrowing her eyes at Quinn. "Yes, I just got our drink orders, you should be thanking me for ordering your damn blush champagne. You should learn to drink a dry white like everyone else."

"Let's not start arguing." Brittany interjected quickly while glancing at Santana.

"Why would they cut the cantaloupe like this?" Santana frowned while scooping some of the cantaloupe balls on her plate. "I like when they are chunks or wedges even, this is just stupid, maybe I can request..."

"The balls are cute." Brittany smiled while picking one up and holding it up to Santana's lips. The Latina opened her mouth and accepted it from, smiling when Brittany pressed their lips together briefly and went back to putting fruit on her plate.

"You're a bitch sometimes Santana, that waitress didn't deserve to be talked to like that." Quinn replied quickly earning a glare from Santana.

"I wasn't rude to her!" Santana said loudly. "And you're a damn bitch, Quinn."

"Santana, relax baby." Brittany said softly in her ear. "Just eat your fruit, until they come and take our orders."

"Don't patronize me, Brit." Santana snapped.

Brittany sighed. "Really? Are you going to pick a fight with everyone or can we get through breakfast?" She replied while standing up from the table and walking away.

"Thanks a fuckin lot, Q." Santana groaned while throwing her napkin from her lap on the table and chasing after Brittany. She followed Brittany to the bathroom and grabbed the handle of the wooden door of the stall Brittany walked in just as it was closing.

"I just need to pee Santana, what do you want?" Brittany asked while turning and staring at her wife.

"I um, I can hold your hair." Santana spit out before realizing what she said and frowning.

Brittany laughed while pulling her shorts and bikini bottoms. "I said pee, not vomit. What's with you this morning?"

Santana leaned on the bathroom door and shrugged. "I'm horny."

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know you've really missed Quinn, and you're so happy she's back that you don't know how to handle it, but fighting with her and arguing with her the whole trip kind of defeats the purpose." Brittany said softly.

"All I did was order." Santana said defensively as Brittany flushed the toilet and nodded towards her to open the stall. "I'm sorry, B." Santana replied sheepishly. "She called me a bitch, and I didn't do anything. That's how I order food, you know that, everyone knows that."

"I know, but be the bigger person." Brittany smiled at her while washing her hands. "You two are so much alike, it's actually kind of scary." She dried her hands off and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist pulling close. "Something is bothering Quinn, talk to her, don't fall into her lashing out and go back and forth with her."

Santana rolled her eyes. "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Figure out everything for me all in one breath?" Santana laughed.

"I know you." Brittany winked. "Can we go have breakfast now, so I can take care of you being horny afterwards?"

Santana kissed her quickly and nodded before pulling Brittany out of the bathroom with her.

* * *

Brittany was lying down on a lounge chair, reading a book, while Santana rubbed sunscreen on her legs for her, ear buds in her ears while she sang loudly to the music as Mercexes walked up to the pair with a platter of shots. "Let's get started ladies." She smiled while handing Brittany two shots as Rachel and Quinn sat down on lounge chairs next to her.

Santana kissed all over Brittany's bad knee when she got done and took her ear buds out as she moved to sit next to her in the chair. "Thank you." Brittany told her as she kissed the back of her neck and rested her hand on her thigh.

"What's this a shot of?" Santana asked Mercedes while sniffing it.

"Just knock it back." Mercedes laughed.

"To a great vacation!" Rachel smiled while lifting her shot glass, with everyone following suit.

After they took their shots, a member of the waitstaff brought out margaritas for everyone and passed them out with a platter of fruit before informing Santana, they would be on call if they wanted a lunch order. Rachel stood up and took her bikini cover up off, tossing it to the side before starting to put suntan lotion on herself..

"Damn, Berry's body looks amazing." Santana mumbled to Brittany.

"She does look good." Brittany smiled. "But don't get any ideas...I have my own inner Snixx, and it will come out to protect and keep what's mine safe." She added while raising her eyebrow at her wife.

Santana laughed. "I love when you get all possessive, it's hott." She then kissed Brittany quickly and winked at her before whispering something in her ear, causing her to turn a bright shade of red and blush while nodding quickly. Santana smirked and licked her lips at her before turning back to the conversation.

"So what are we doing today?" Quinn asked while taking a sip of her margarita.

"I booked parasailing for us." Rachel smiled.

"Score." Mercedes smiled while highfiving Brittany, who was just as excited.

"I'm not doing that." Santana replied quickly. "Let's just jet ski or go snorkeling."

"Stop being a baby." Quinn laughed.

"Get off my ass today." Santana snapped.

"God, are we back in high school with the two of you today, what's really the problem?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." They both replied while picking up their drinks.

"What time are we going, Rachel?" Brittany asked while hugging Santana from behind and resting her cheek on her wife's shoulder. Santana started to relax under Brittany's touch, and soon her scowl at Quinn turned into a smile on her face as Brittany kissed her shoulder.

"We are leaving in two hours." Rachel smiled. "I booked a yacht so we can relax for a while too, then I have dinner all set for tonight too."

"Whoa Berry, going all out eh?" Santana laughed.

"The five of us haven't been together like this is years, I'm excited." Rachel smiled.

"It is good to be around everyone again." Brittany nodded.

"Not our fault Quinn moved across the world." Santana smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to get in the water for a moment. Who's in?"

"I'll go." Brittany smiled while kissing Santana again and standing up to follow her with Rachel.

Mercedes moved to sit next to Santana. "You looking at Brittany's ass or Rachel's?"

Santana laughed. "All three." She smirked. "But Brittany's is the _only _ass I want to touch." She confirmed. "She's it for me, Cedes, my end all and be all. I could never love anyone else. I don't even notice other people when Brittany is around."

"I've noticed." Mercedes laughed. "It's seriously like you two are in high school still."

Santana laughed. "You and Zach are reaching twenty years of marriage just like us. Do you feel as deep in love with him as the day you married him?"

Mercedes took a sip of margarita and nodded. "Absolutely, Zach is perfect for me. He's complements me, and I, him. He's my lover, my best friend, my confidant, my partner." She began to list off. "Wait...you and Brit aren't having problems are you?" She asked while glancing at Santana.

"No." Santana shook her head. "I love Brittany more than anything, and I know she feels the same way. I knew Brit and I would last, never doubted that, but I never imagined seeing twenty years of marriage...does that make sense?"

"No."

"Ok, lemme try to explain it." Santana frowned before glancing at Brittany and smiling. "Our wedding night Brittany and I were in our hotel suite, we laid in bed, completely naked, since you're the most vulnerable that way, and talked. We talked about our future, her officially adopting Noah, since she just had guardianship papers, I was trying to get pregnant, and we just wanted to air everything out. I knew that night when I fell asleep in her arms that she would be my wife forever, but twenty years seemed like a long time." Santana explained. "Then when Brit got diagnosed with lupus, I thought we would never make it twenty years because I thought she would die...but here we are...just a few months away."

"Are you nervous?" Mercedes asked over her glass.

Santana shrugged. "Not nervous, but I can't explain the feeling." She blushed. "I mean, hell, in high school I was scared to even admit I love Brittany, now I'm willing to climb the highest mountain in the world and shout it for everyone to hear."

"I'm proud of you." Mercedes nodded. "You've come a long way, not only with Brittany, but with yourself."

"I want to go a step further." Santana stated while turning to face Mercedes more.

"What do you mean?"

"In the bedroom with Brit." Santana stated softly.

"Dammit, as flattered as I am, I am not having a threesome with you two." Mercedes sighed.

"What...ugh." Santana laughed. "I mean you have nice boobs and all but no. I mean, I want Brittany to wear the strap on me."

"Oh.." Mercedes laughed. "Ok, just ask her, why is it a big deal?"

"She's never wore it before." Santana replied. "I always wear it on her."

"Still?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how to bring it up."

Mercedes smiled softly. "Just bring it up casually, you know Brittany will do whatever it is you want, and vice versa."

"Yeah...but."

"But, what?" Mercedes inquired noticing how very nervous Santana was.

Santana sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want Brit to think she isn't satisfying me and that's why I want to use the strap." She spit out quickly.

"Open your eyes." Mercedes told her while reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Now even though I'm not in your marriage," She started when Santana finally opened her eyes. "I'm probably 99.9 percent right when I say that Brittany knows that you two are in sync with most things in your relationship, especially in the sex department."

"Things are just so damn good with us right now, I don't want to do or say anything to mess that up." Santana shrugged.

"You trust Brittany?"

"Duh, you know I do." Santana nodded.

"Then trust her with this." Mercedes told her as they both turned and faced the water, laughing as Brittany waved exaggeratedly at Santana and blew her a ton of kisses.

Santana blew a kiss back to Brittany and smiled. "I'll talk to her tonight."

* * *

Noelle walked in the kitchen silently and went over to the counter, where Ashton was cooking breakfast and began to fix a plate. Since Mackenzie refused to leave her room, they decided to home and just cook for themselves. Noelle tried everything to get Mackenzie out of the room but was unsuccessful, so she took a break and went to shower in brittany and Santana's room. After her shower she put on a pair of small jean shorts, and a UCLA t-shirt. She left her hair wet and put it in a bun on top of her head, she put on a light layer of makeup, making her seemingly glow and headed back to Mackenzie's room. The door was still locked but she faintly heard music, one of Santana's songs, playing so she figured she was okay.

"Hey." Ashton smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." Noelle replied quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked quickly noticing the drop in her mood. Noelle nodded and put two pancakes, eggs, sausage, and hash browns on the plate and grabbed a napkin to cover it. She then went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice out, quickly pouring a glass. "Ummmm, what's wrong?" Ashton asked again while turning to face her. "Did I do something?" He frowned.

Noelle shook her head and finally looked up making eye contact with him. "I like when you wear all white shirts, makes your eyes stick out more." She smiled, causing Ashton to blush. He was wearing a plain white tshirt, with a pair of blue khaki cargo shorts, and white Converse on his feet.

"Thank you." Ashton nodded. "I like everything you wear." He stated smoothly. "Well, almost everything, I don't like when you wear the Snixx clothing my mom gives everyone, because then we when make out and stuff, I envision her."

"Gross." Noelle laughed. "Mental note, don't wear Snixx gear around Grey." She winked.

Ashton laughed. "I'm not saying you can't wear it, but just not the shirts with her silhouette on them."

"Got it." She laughed.

"So what's wrong?" Ashton asked again while grabbing her hand and pulling her close so she was leaning on him, as he leaned back on the counter.

"I showered in your moms' bathroom, and saw some stuff..." She mumbled.

"What stuff?" Ashton asked while locking his hands before her waist.

"Umm, well." Noelle cleared her throat and locked her hands behind his neck. "Ummm, well, there are dildos lined up everywhere, like everywhere."

Ashton's eyes widened before he closed them tightly. "So, ummm, are pancakes okay, or do you want waffles?"

"I tried not to touch them, but they are seriously just all over the counter, it looks like a shrine." She shuddered. "Then I was reaching for the toothpaste and was just going to use Aunt Brit's sink, since she didn't have any around hers, and I bumped into one and it was like a domino effect. I just feel kind of dirty right now." She sighed. "Those have been in..."

Ashton shook his head and kissed her. "Stop talking." He laughed.

"My mom always told me to be careful with barging in their room when I'm over here, especially when I was younger and would stay the night, and I mean it's no secret they are sexually active, I mean they are always making lewd jokes and all over each other." Noelle laughed. "But to see them, like they were marching in a parade."

"Ok...my apetite is gone." Ashton laughed. "So did you talk to Mack, she finally open the door?"

"Not yet." Noelle shook her head. "I'm going to take her breakfast, and try to find out what's wrong."

Carter walked in the kitchen and made a huge plate. "Ummm, I hope none of your _Ashell__e_ germs got in this." He laughed.

"You're jealous." Ashton shrugged before kissing Noelle softly no the lips. "Thanks for checking on Mackey, this is one of the times where I actually wish one of my moms were home, as opposed to having the house to ourselves."

"Speak for your damn self." Carter said quickly. "I just planned the party of the damn year for tomorrow. $15 a head, food and drink included. If Mackenzie wants to be a loser and ruin this week of freedom sent from the Lord above then let her, I'm going to enjoy myself."

"How are you providing liquor?" Noelle laughed.

"Noah." Carter shrugged.

Ashton fell over laughing. "Yeah, good luck with that. Noah is not buying you liquor for a house party, here in _Brittana's Castle._"

"He doesn't have to." Carter smiled before reaching in his pocket. "His ID will."

Noelle shook her head and grabbed the plate, heading up to Mackenzie's room.

* * *

"Sorry for peeing on you." Santana said shyly as she stepped out of the shower in one of the private bedrooms of the yacht Rachel rented. Brittany was sitting on the bed putting on a new bikini, having just got out of the shower herself.

She glanced up at Santana and smiled. "You've apologized for like an hour straight, it's okay."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Who pees on themselves while parasailing?" She groaned while sitting on the bed next to Brittany and resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"You were nervous, baby." Brittany chuckled while wrapping her arm around Santana and kissing the top of her head. "I didn't know you were this scared of heights, we went skydiving, did you pee on yourself then too?" Brittany asked her, Santana nodded and closed her eyes quickly.

Santana exhaled softly and turned her head to kiss Brittany's shoulder. "What do you think the kids are doing?"

"No clue." Brittany shrugged. "I called this morning after breakfast and Noey answered the phone."

"I'm glad her and Grey are getting close again." Santana mumbled against Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany nodded and rubbed Santana's arm slowly before gently pulling on the towel to open it. She cupped Santana's breasts and rubbed it slowly while using her other hand to lift the Latina's head and catch her lips. Santana cupped Brittany's cheek and deepened the kiss slowly while moving to straddle her.

"Do we have time?" Santana asked while untying Brittany's bikini top, as Brittany grabbed her butt and squeezed it harshly, leaving red hand prints. "Squeeze it again."

Brittany followed the command and squeezed her butt once again, enjoying the low moan that left Santana's mouth when she did it. "Lock the door." She whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana jumped off of her and ran to the door, locking it quickly. She then walked slowly and seductively back over to the bed where Brittany was leaning back on her elbows, waiting for her.

She crawled in bed and laid down next to her wife and began placing soft, wet kisses on Brittany's neck. "Shit, B, I forgot like all of the dildos for the straps." She groaned. "I was cleaning them and stuck them all over the bathroom to dry off and I must have forgotten them."

"It's okay." Brittany told her while rolling on Santana and lying flush on her. She started to pepper kisses to her neck while rubbing her sides. "I mean if you really want to wear it, we can just go buy a new one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany assured her before crashing her lips together and slipping between Santana's legs.

Santana swiftly slid Brittany's bikini bottoms down and got lost in her wife's eyes as Brittany kissed her passionately and began to slowly rock into her.

* * *

"Have you noticed how much weight Santana has lost?" Quinn asked while slipping her sunglasses on her face and relaxing on the deck next to Mercedes and Rachel.

"No." Mercedes replied quickly. "And don't bring it up."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked while raising an eyebrow at Mercedes response.

"Santana has requested I not _gawk at her beautiful Latina body_ so I only look at her face now." Rachel replied while rolling her eyes as Mercedes laughed. "Well it was more like she demanded."

"Well, you did walk in on her in the shower." Mercedes reminded her. "You're lucky Brittany didn't kill you that day."

"We were drunk!" Rachel said quickly while sitting up. "Santana was wasted and went in the bathroom, she was in my room. I wasn't trying to do anything with her. It was an accident and you know it."

Quinn sat up just as quickly. "Wait...what?"

Mercedes continued to laugh. "You didn't hear this story?" She asked Quinn, who shook her head quickly. "Brittany, Santana, and I went to New York to visit Rachel and meet the newest baby Chang, courtesy of Mike and Tina. We decided since we were on the east coast to go to Virginia Beach and relax out of the city for a few days. The four of us rented a house, and you know how we party when we are all together...we drink."

Rachel huffed and accepted the glass of champagne from the crew member. "Thank you, doll." She winked.

"It was super late one night, we were all wasted, like shitty drunk, so you know that means Brittany and Santana were all over each other." Mercedes explained. "Correction...Brittany began to strip while dancing, proving her knee was doing well, while Santana was super horny, we know because..."

"Because she said it every five seconds, and kept trying to stick Brittany's hand in her pants." Rachel rolled her eyes. "She just has no decency, even atr our age. I almost prefer when they were super reserved in high school."

"They weren't reserved in high school, you just weren't a Cheerio to hear, and sometimes see their not so quiet escapades." Quinn replied softly.

"So anyways, it was around four in the morning, and we decided to call it a night. Santana informed Brittany, in front of everyone, that she would be in the shower waiting for her, Rachel then announced she was going to take a shower so her hair didn't smell like the vodka Brittany wasted in it." Mercedes continued. "Brittany and I went out the deck for a little fresh air, we were talking about the winery she wanted to visit the next day when we heard a scream, a slap, and Spanish flying all around."

"Oh shit!" Quinn laughed while covering her mouth.

"So Brit and I run in the house and we see Santana, standing naked in the bedroom, Rachel, naked on the floor, holding her face, a huge red hand print on her cheek." Mercedes recalled. "Santana immediately told Brittany she was showering and Rachel tried to get in with her, and Brittany went bat shit crazy."

"Santana was in my shower!" Rachel yelled. "I wasn't trying to shower with her, I was trying to simply shower, that's it."

"Whoa." Quinn laughed while taking a sip of her champagne.

"Rachel stood up and tried to explain that we were in her room, but Brittany tackled her ass and went full blow Snixx." Mercedes laughed. "I had to grab her off of Rachel, when I realized we were in her room after all."

"How does Santana always end up in the wrong room when she's drunk?" Quinn asked while shaking her head with a smile.

"She's a terrible drunk." Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah she is." Quinn nodded. "But she is funny when she's drunk, damn near hilarious."

"Oh yeah, I'll give her that." Quinn agreed.

"Where are they now?" Rachel asked.

"Having sex." Mercedes replied while lying back down on the deck.

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes sat back up. "Well, for one, I can hear them, and for two, they are in the bedroom right there, with the window open." She added while nodding right next to them.

Rachel and Quinn glanced over and saw Brittany sucking on Santana's breasts while rocking into her. Santana felt the extra eyes on her and opened hers looking towards the window. "You bitches owe me $99.99, shit B..." She moaned while biting her bottom lip. "This isn't a free show." She added as Brittany moved up to her lips and cupped her face, kissing her hungrily.

"Let's move to the other side of the deck." Quinn rolled her eyes while grabbing her towel and glass.

* * *

**6pm**

"I'm out bro, gotta date." Carter told Ashton while walking in the family, where he was cuddled with Noelle watching a move.

"You look nice." Noelle smiled while sitting up and looking at Carter's outfit. He had on a pale green collared shirt, rolled up to to his elbows, a pair of distressed dark denim jeans on, and brown loafers.

"Thanks." Carter nodded with a small smile. "You may want to throw some food at Mack if you two leave the house." He added before fist bumping him and leaving through the kitchen.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Noelle asked Ashton as she leaned back into his side.

"No, I don't want to leave Mackenzie here alone, especially since we don't know why she's acting like this." Ashton shook his head. "I'll order us some Italian and have it delivered."

"Okay, I'm going to go try talking to her again, if it doesn't work, I'll call Hannah." Noelle smiled as she stood up and headed back up the steps, bumping in Mackenzie on the way.

"I need your help." Mackenzie told her quickly while grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Noelle asked her when Mackenzie pulled her in the room and quickly closed and locked the door behind them. She glanced at Mackenzie's bed and saw the red stain on her sheets, and the pile of tampons and maxi pads next to it. "Ohhh..."

Mackenzie looked away sheepishly and tried to cover the sheet with her blanket.

"Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about." Noelle told her while grabbing her hand. "Is this is your first one?"

"Yeah, and of course my mom's aren't even there." She said as tears filled her eyes.

Noelle quickly hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. You know if you call them, they'll come home tonight."

"I don't want to ruin their trip." Mackenzie shook her head.

"Ok, well luckily you have me." Noelle smiled when the hug broke. "So are you wearing anything right now?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "Just tissue, I didn't know what one to use or which was better. My stomach has been hurting all day, so I took a nap and when I woke up I was bleeding." She whispered. "I just grabbed all this from my moms' bathroom."

"Okay, well let's first get you some protection." Noelle told her while picking up a maxi pad and handing it to her. "Let's start with this first. do you know how to put it on?"

Mackenzie grabbed it. "Umm, yeah I read the box and looked at the diagram."

"Ok." Noelle told her. "I'll change your bedsheets for you, and then I'll grab you some aspirin and a heating pad, is it just your stomach that hurts?"

"A little in my back too." Mackenzie told her.

"Ok, I get bad cramps there too." Noelle smiled, hoping to relax and calm Mackenzie down a little more. "Then we are going to binge on chocolate, ice cream, and pretzels until you feel better."

"What about Grey?"

"You need me a little more than he does right now." Noelle told her while sticking all of the tampons back in the box, and grabbing the pads and stacking them on Mackenzie's desk. "I got my period for the first time right here at your house too, my parents were at an banquet in Sacramento and I was here for the weekend. Aunt San and Aunt Brit didn't leave my side at all, they were both so sweet about it. We watched TV, binged on sweet and salty foods, and they answered any questions I had. So I'm going to do the same for you."

Mackenzie came out of the bathroom as Noelle was putting clean sheets on her bed for her. "All good?" She asked the younger blonde with a smile.

"Am I always going to feel like a raging bitch when it comes?" Mackenzie asked quietly.

"Well, you were raised by Santana Lopez." Noelle teased. "She prides herself on a being a bitch some days."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"Everyone's body is different, so menstruation is different for every woman, but if I'm guessing, your cycle will taking moreso after Aunt Brit's, since biologically you came from her." Noelle told her while handing her the glass of water and aspirin she got for her.

"She gets really sick around her cycle." Mackenzie noted.

"Oh, well...this is just first one of hundreds you will have." Noelle tried to explain. "You'll start to notice patterns and your moods, some cycles will be really good, and some will be really bad."

"Thanks Noey." Mackenzie smiled when Noelle finished her bed and motioned for her to lie down.

"Grey is ordering dinner from _Buca's_, Carter is gone on a date, and I'll back in a few minutes with our snacks, in the meantime call your moms and let them know you started your first period." Noelle told her.

"Can I have a hug?" Mackenzie asked as Noelle was heading out of the room.

"Of course." She smiled while walking back over to the bed and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mack, I'm always here for you if your moms can't be, just remember that."

"I know, and I love you too, Noey." Mackenzie replied while picking up the phone and calling Brittany, who she knew would most likely have her phone closer to her.

Noelle closed the door and saw Ashton leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Crisis averted." Noelle winked at him. "Sorry for ruining our little date night, but she needs someone right now..." She was interrupted by Ashton's lips on her.

"I love you Noelle Santana Puckerman, so much." Ashton spit out after taking a deep breath.

Noelle felt tears spring to her eyes, that was the first time she head those three words from Ashton, and it caused her heart to triple in size. "I love you, too, Mr. Ashton Daniel Lopez-Pierce."

"Thanks for taking care of Mackey." Ashton told her after hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome." She nodded.

* * *

"We'll take another round of shots, and another bottle of champagne." Brittany told the waiter as Santana and Mercedes walked back from the bathroom.

"They have karaoke here!" Rachel screeched while pointing to the flyer on the table.

"You are way too excited about that." Santana laughed while smoothing down her tight navy dress and sitting in the booth next to Brittany, who immediately kissed on the cheek.

"So how is your little woman doing?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Great, well considering, thanks to Noey." Santana nodded while eating a scoop of spinach dip.

After a sunset dinner on the yacht, the five women decided to go to a local bar for some more drinks and dancing. They had been drinking all day and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Noey is such a godsend right now." Brittany nodded.

"She loves Mack, always has." Quinn smiled.

"Their bond is so cute." Mercedes agreed. "I remembered when they were younger, Mackenzie wanted to do everything that Noelle did."

"She still kind of does." Santana laughed as the waiter brought out a another platter of drinks.

"Flaming Dr. Peppers?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Of course." Brittany nodded. "To a great first night in Cabo!" She winked as they all lifted their drinks int he air and screamed happily before knocking the shots back.

One of Santana's songs came on in the club, causing the Latina to smirk, while Brittany stood up and began to dance. "Come on beautiful." She smiled while grabbing Santana's hand and leading her to the dance floor where they began to dance perfectly in sync before merging into some of the choreography from the video.

"I will never get sick of watching them dance together." Quinn smiled.

"They are definitely cute together." Mercedes nodded when Brittany dipped Santana, kissing her softly, before kiting her back up and continuing to dance.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen we are in for a treat tonight! We have Grammy Award winning singers Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez, one of the greatest choreographers ever Brittany Pierce, broadway star Rachel Berry, and real estate mogul Quinn Puckerman in the building! Welcome ladies.**_

Brittany and Santana made their way back to the table and waved around the bar with the other women. "Want to give them a show?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Of course." Santana nodded while taking a sip of her drink and walking over to the DJ. "Good evening everyone, how about a little karaoke challenge between me and my friends."

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes laughed while jumping on. "It's on Lopez!"

Santana winked at her and laughed. "Berry, you in?"

"Tuh, of course." Rachel nodded as her and Mercedes walked up to the stage.

"Everyone enjoy your night, eat, drink everything you desire, the tab is on us tonight." Mercedes said in to the microphone.

The bar erupted in applause, Brittany took note of the security standing by the door, while another walked over to her and informed her that they wouldn't let anyone else in the bar that night. Brittany thanked them before joining Santana on stage and wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"Brit and I will start." Santana smiled.

She turned in Brittany's arms and whispered, causing Brittany's eyes to immediately dance while she nodded excitedly. Brittany ran over to the DJ and told him exactly what song they wanted, the lights went before a single spotlight appeared on Brittany on stage, who was sauntering back and forth across the stage, to the Michael Jackson song, 'The Way You Make Me Feel'.

Santana then appeared and began to sing while following Brittany around the stage, much like the Michael Jackson video.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_  
_High Heels On_  
_You Give Me Fever_  
_Like I've Never, Ever Known_  
_You're Just A Product Of_  
_Loveliness_  
_I Like The Groove Of_  
_Your Walk,_  
_Your Talk, Your Dress_  
_I Feel Your Fever_  
_From Miles Around_  
_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_  
_And We'll Paint The Town_  
_Just Kiss Me Baby_  
_And Tell Me Twice_  
_That You're The One For Me_

Brittany turned and glanced at Santana, winking at her and blowing her kisses but never letting her get too close to her. Santana playfully pouted and continued to sing, trying to sneak feels on Brittany's butt.

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Brittany turned around and began to dance on Santana as she sang the next verse, looking Brittany's eyes the entire time.

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me_

"They are going to win." Quinn whispered to Mercedes and Rachel while laughing.

"Yeah they are." Rachel smiled.

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!_

Brittany began to strut back and forth on the stage, Santana close behind her with a proud smile on her face as Brittany nailed the Michael Jackson choreography. "Ready baby?" She whispered in her ear. Brittany nodded as spun around pulling Santana close as the two began to dance, Santana continuing to sing the entire time

_Give It To Me-Give Me_  
_Some Time_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna_  
_Be With Mine_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business-_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of_  
_My Feet)_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business But_  
_Mine And My Baby's_  
_Go On Girl! Aaow!_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Hee Hee! Aaow!_  
_Chika-Chika_  
_Chika-Chika-Chika_  
_Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_Hee Hee Hee!_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

When the beat broke down in the song, they began to do the choreography from the video flawlessly, Santana stopped dancing and stood still while she continued to ad-lib the song while bowing to Brittany as she continued to dance, Santana smiled proudly and stopped singing and just stared in awe at her wife with a big smile. The music changed and Brittany keep dancing doing all of her signature dance moves, driving the patrons of the bar crazy. She finally stood and bowed when she heard the round of applause and all of the screams.

Santana continued to bow to her. "My wife, Brittany Pierce!" She screamed in the mic before throwing it down and hugging Brittany tightly. "You kicked ass in that performance!" She told her before crashing their lips together. "I'm so proud of you, baby!"

"Good luck following that." Quinn told Mercedes before going on stage and hugging Brittany.

"I have an idea." Mercedes nodded while clapping.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. I Hope It's Worth It

Santana was asleep on her stomach, snoring softly, her right arm was hanging off the bed, her other under her neck. She was face down, her hair creating a blanket over her head, since it was spread across the pillow. She was only wearing her bright pink thong, she had a thin sheet over her legs, but nothing else. Brittany laid beside her on her back, her head facing the opposite direction of Santana, she was only wearing a only a pair of shorts, and was holding a pillow tightly to her chest while she slept.

Santana's cell phone rang loudly and woke her up while scaring her in the process. She fluttered open her eyes and groaned angrily while reaching for the nearest item to cover her ears from the noise, she blindly moved her hand around until she gripped a pillow and pulled it close to her placing it on her head while moaning softly to herself and falling back asleep.

"What the hell, Santana?" Brittany rasped when her head bounced on the bed from her pillow being snatched from underneath it, she opened her eyes and looked at her wife. "You have a pillow, give mine back." She replied while snatching her pillow back and throwing it under her head again and closing her eyes as she rolled on her side away from the Latina.

Santana turned to face her and grabbed the pillow again, placing it back over her head, once again causing Brittany's head to bounce on the bed.

"Dammit, that hurts." Brittany winced while closing her eyes. "Stop it." She sighed while staring at her wife.

"I need it, Brit Brit." Santana sighed, never opening her eyes as her phone continued to ring.

After the karaoke competition at the bar, the five women continued to drink and party. They took shot after shot, and ordered bottle after bottle of liquor for them and the other patrons of the bar. Brittany and Santana danced close the entire night, kissing each other and unable to keep their hands off of one another, while Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn laughed hysterically at everything, including when Santana slipped in a puddle of vodka and almost fell, but luckily Brittany caught her before she hit the ground.

Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn called it a night around 2am, and returned back to the house, while Brittany and Santana took a walk on the beach before coming in their room and laughing and talking while sharing another bottle of champagne. They danced and twirled around the room until Santana vomited from all of the liquor she consumed and the spinning. Brittany cleaned her up and got her dress off of her before helping her get in bed, leaving them in the position they were in now, when she passed out after her wife.

"It's too loud." Santana mumbled as Brittany grabbed her pillow and hit her wife softly with it before reaching over to see who was calling her cell phone. "Make it stop."

"Hold on." Brittany replied softly knowing Santana more than likely had a massive hangover. "It's Emily, do you want me to answer?"

"No." Santana replied before coughing slightly and rolling over so she was closer to Brittany. She struggled to clear her throat a few times before nestling her face between Brittany's breast and the bed, since the blonde was lying on her side now.

Brittany noticed Santana wince in pain when she cleared her throat and gently rubbed her wife's neck. "Does your throat hurt?" Brittany asked Santana.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked her.

"Sleep, come back to sleep." Santana whined.

Brittany laughed and laid back down next to Santana kissing her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Santana laughed slightly while opening her eyes and reaching for Brittany's pillow.

"Stop stealing my pillow, you have one." Brittany told her with a smile while kissing her fingers.

"You have more pillows than me." Santana told her sleepily while lifting her head and kissing Brittany's breasts. "See you have two more." She smiled lazily.

"Um, you have two boobs, as well." Brittany laughed when Santana laid back down.

"Yours are bigger." She smiled while grabbing Brittany's breasts blindly.

Brittany laughed softly and kissed all over Santana's exhausted face. "I think you are still drunk." She giggled while palming one of Santana's breasts. "Yours are bigger and softer." Brittany then added while kissing around Santana's breast slowly. "Mmmmmm, and they taste good."

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled. "You two talk about your body parts and each other's body parts way too much."

Santana opened her eyes and looked around. "Was that Quinn?"

"Yes." Mercedes replied.

Brittany frowned and got out of bed, she walked over to the balcony and looked over, laughing loudly when she saw Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel on the sofa bed. "What are you three doing in here?"

"Quinn wanted to prank Santana back, but fell asleep." Mercedes laughed.

"Loser!" Santana laughed loudly. "Come back to bed, baby, I'm cold."

"Are you two naked?" Rachel asked with a scowl.

"No, just topless." Brittany smiled while walking back over to the bed and lying next to Santana, who immediately snuggled up to her and laid on her shoulder.

"We drank too much." Santana sighed.

"Yeah we did, go back to sleep baby and then we can get some greasy hangover food in a few hours." Brittany told her.

* * *

Noelle woke up when she felt Mackenzie shift next to her and then two lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled when Ashton's grey ones came into view.

"I made breakfast for everyone, just come down when you both are ready." He told her.

"Thank you." Noelle nodded as Mackenzie shifted again and moaned softly. Ashton took notice and frowned at his younger sister. "She has cramps, can you grab some ibuprofen and get her a bottle of water?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Ashton asked. "You aren't on yours are you?" He asked a little quieter.

Noelle raised her eyebrow. "No, I'm not." She replied. Ashton nodded and left the room to grab the items she requested. After watching a series of movies and eating junk food Mackenzie fell asleep, cuddled close to Noelle. Noelle patiently held her and continued to watch TV while texting Ashton, who was in his room. She fell asleep around midnight, not bothering to leave Mackenzie's room. She woke up when Mackenzie ran to the bathroom, and noticed the lights and TV were off, and they had an extra blanket on them, courtesy of Ashton no doubt.

Ashton brought her the items and left the room right away, Noelle rubbed Mackenzie's arm to wake her up. "Mack, get up and take a pill to help your stomach."

Mackenzie exhaled. "I'm up already." She then turned to face Noelle. "You and Grey are cute together. I hope I find a boyfriend as awesome as he is."

Noelle blushed. "Grey is awesome, and I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you." She smiled while handing her the bottle of water and the pills. "Breakfast is ready, why don't you take a shower and get dressed so we can join the boys."

"Ok." Mackenzie nodded after taking the pill.

Noelle smiled at her and left the room to get dressed herself. She was headed towards Ashton's room to grab her shower items when she bumped into Zacky and Carter.

"Sup Noey." Zachy smiled while hugging her.

"Hey." She replied. "Why are you two up this early?"

"Party of the year tonight." Carter told her while rubbing his hands together. "Since you're basically family, I'll let you in for only $10."

Noelle rolled her eyes. "I hope it's worth it when Aunt San and Aunt B get home." She laughed.

"It will be." Carter grinned. "Come on dude, let's go buy snacks." He then told Zacky while running down the hall to his room.

"So are you sure we can pull this off?" Carter asked. "i don't want my mom to kill me when she gets home."

"Bro..I got it covered." Carter nodded. "This is going to be the best night of our lives! We gotta hit the mall today too."

* * *

**Noon**

Brittany walked outside in her bikini and joined Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel out on the beach. She laid her beach towel on a chair and began to apply sun block on her legs and arms.

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"She's still asleep." Brittany smiled. "She'll meet up with us for our massages."

"Is she okay?" Mercedes asked. "She can't be that hungover."

"She's not as hungover anymore." Brittany shook her head. "I did a treatment on her throat, so she went back to sleep for a little bit."

"How is her throat?" Rachel asked.

"Good." Brittany replied a little too quickly.

"Brittany..." Mercedes pressed.

"She threw up last night, too much tequila and champagne, so her throat is a little raw right now, I did the treatment for her so she'll be fine when she wakes up." Brittany explained. "Just don't bring up her throat, please."

"Got it." Rachel nodded. "I had the surgery on my vocal cords as well, and as a singer, it's scary, so I completely sympathize with her."

"Great, but don't bring it up." Brittany repeated.

"Why are we walking on eggshells around her constantly?" Quinn snapped while putting her earbuds in.

"What's with her?" Brittany asked with a slight glare.

Mercedes shrugged and picked up her margarita. "I heard her arguing with Puck on the phone before we came out here, maybe the distance is getting to them."

Brittany sighed. "I'm sick of their picking with each other, I mean they have since highschool, but Quinn is purposely picking with her this week. I'm tired of it."

"Stay relaxed." Mercedes replied while cleaning back in her lounge chair. "We are on vacation, everyone needs to just chill the fuck out."

"We could sing 'Don't Stop Believing'." Rachel suggested.

"Brittany kill me! Kill me right now." Mercedes laughed. "Rachel I swear to God if you start singing that..."

"Geez fine." Rachel shrugged and slipped her sunglasses back on.

"I'm going for a swim." Quinn replied while standing up and walking towards the water.

Brittany rolled her eyes and went to pick up the magazine she brought outside with her when she saw Hannah calling. She tossed the magazine down and picked up the phone.

_**Hey Han**_

_Hey Brit, how is Cabo?  
_

**_Good, very relaxing, the weather is great, we are having an amazing time._**

_I bet, hey do you mind if I use your truck tonight, I have Danielle's car pool for swim class and I need the extra space for their duffel bags.  
_

**_Yeah, go ahead Grey knows where our spare keys are. Can you drop in and check on Mack too? I know Noey is there and she's a sweetheart, but still_ **

_I certainly will, I called and talked to Noey earlier, and she said Mackenzie was asleep after breakfast again.  
_

**_My poor baby...I hope she didn't inherit my horrible cramps._ **Brittany frowned.

_She is a Pierce woman, so I'm sure she did. I'll pop in to see what Carter is up to as well._

**_Thanks_**

_I gotta get JJ to the doctor for a check up, have a great time and tell San I said hi.  
_

**_Will do_**

Brittany hung up her phone and smiled when she saw Santana walking towards the group. She was wearing a long dark purple maxi dress, her hair was in a big bun on the top of her head, and she had a pair of oversized white sunglasses on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked when Santana sat next to her on the lounge chair.

"Good." She smiled while kissing Brittany chastely on the lips.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Rachel smiled happily.

Santana laughed and leaned back on the chair. "Thanks Berry."

Brittany leaned back and relaxed next to Santana on the lounge chair. She lifted the Latina's sunglasses, so she could see her eyes, when she saw they were clear, indicating she wasn't in any pain she kissed her and settled back with her magazine.

"Let's skip the massages and do something fun." Santana suggested.

"What's more fun that a hot stone massage or a seaweed wrap?" Rachel asked.

"I can name quite a few things." Santana laughed. "Seriously, we can get facials and body scrubs at home, let's go snorkeling or jet skiing."

"We can jet ski at home too." Mercedes stated. "You own four."

"True." Brittany nodded.

"Ok, well we don't own four wheelers." Santana smiled devilishly.

* * *

"Santana you need to pay attention to the instructor." Brittany told her wife who was fidgeting with her knee pads.

"It's like driving a go cart, B. I've had my license since I was sixteen." Santana told her with a smile. "Remember all the make out sessions we had in my car after Cheerios practice."

"This isn't like driving a go cart. These are four wheelers. They have a bigger engine and we aren't on a controlled course." Brittany replied. "We are going over hills and through water, and..."

Santana stood up straight and lifted her helmet before lifting Brittany's helmet so she could press their lips together. "Relax." She then slid her helmet back down. "Why are you nervous, we did motocross? This is like second nature to us." She then asked Brittany who helped her put her gloves on.

"I'm not nervous, _I _did motocross, you stood in the stands and watched me." Brittany laughed.

"I had signs, I didn't just watch you." Santana replied quickly.

"I just want you to be careful, I don't want a hospital trip today because you're _too cool _to listen to instructions." Brittany told her. "I want my wife in one piece by the end of the night."

"Shhhhh." Rachel snapped at the two of them. "_I _ truly want to hear the instructions."

"Santana doesn't know how to shut up sometimes." Quinn sighed while rolling her eyes and taking a step closer to the instructor.

Santana rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out since she was unable to stick up her middle finger because of her clothes. "Still a damn goody two shoes."

Mercedes turned around and laughed at the pair. "Santana, seriously, you need to listen." Brittany told her while adjusting her elbow pad for her so she would stop messing with it.

"Well, I can't listen if you keep telling me to listen, Brit." Santana laughed.

"Because you aren't paying attention." Brittany huffed. "You've been checking your elbow pads and making sure your helmet isn't crushing any curls in your hair, which is impossible."

"Hey...beauty comes first." Santana said with a serious look on her face.

Brittany gave her a pointed look and pointed towards the instructor. Santana knew Brittany wasn't playing anymore and sighed while turning to face the instructor to finally listen.

"Why do you keep snapping at Santana?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I thought you wanted to listen to the instructor?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Bitch alert!" Santana yelled.

"Santana." Brittany stated while trying not to laugh at her wife. Santana turned and smiled at her lifting the glass part of her helmet to wink at her exaggeratedly.

"Now you ladies are free to pick your four wheelers from the first row." The instructor stated.

Santana ran quickly to a bright red four wheeler and hopped on it. "Dibs!" She screamed. "Brit get this one!" She then stated while pointing to a bright blue one next to her. "It matches her eyes." She told the instructor who laughed.

Brittany jogged over and examined the four wheeler, walking around it and checking the tires, before nodding in approval and doing the same to Santana's. She then hopped on hers and started the engine. "You got it San?" She asked Santana, who was having trouble.

"Yeah." Santana nodded while staring at the controls.

Brittany nodded and revved her engine before glancing at Santana again, when she noticed her engine wasn't on. "Is it in neutral?"

"Oh." Santana smiled while putting it in neutral.

"Now press start." Brittany told her. "But don't hold it for too long."

Santana nodded and pressed the start button. "It's not starting." She mumbled.

Brittany laughed at her wife and shook her head knowing Santana missed the entire demo from earlier. "Turn the choke on, baby." Santana lifted her helmet and gave Brittany a blank stare. "Turn the dial right there." Brittany pointed. "Yeah, that one." Brittany turned her engine off and listened carefully to Santana's four wheeler. "Okay, slowly lift the choke off." She told her wife. "Okay, you're all set." Santana smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up before sliding her helmet back down.

"I'll lead the way." Santana stated while taking off.

"Good grief." Brittany sighed while following behind her wife, followed by Mercedes, Rachel, and finally Quinn.

"This is so kick ass." Santana stated beneath her helmet. "I gotta convince Brittany to buy some of these."

"We don't need these, Santana." Brittany laughed.

"Wait...you can hear me?" Santana asked while slowing down.

"Don't slow down baby, keep going, and yes the helmets are all miked up." Brittany told her.

"Those of us that paid attention head that in the demo." Quinn snapped.

"Fuck off Fabray." Santana snapped. "So we can do like phone sex right now?"

"No!" Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel all yelled while Mercedes just laughed.

"Tough crowd." Santana laughed.

"Ladies I'm going to take you on a trail, so Santana I'm going to pass you, dont be alarmed, just follow me." The instructor stated.

"10 4." Santana stated, causing Brittany to laugh.

Santana was cruising the trail when she noticed the instructor zip past her. "Don't speed up to catch him Santana, keep your pace." Brittany told her.

"Let her live a little and have some fun." Mercedes laughed. "She's grown."

"Cedes." Brittany sighed.

"Thank you Cedes." Santana smirked.

"Santana needs a baby sitter, keep her in line." Quinn replied.

"Let's stop arguing and snapping at each other." Rachel pleaded. "Seriously what is with you two?"

"Shut the fuck up Quinn, God you are such a fuckin bitch lately." Santana snapped.

"Santana." Brittany exclaimed.

"Fuck her, Brit." Santana replied.

"Why don't we all just ride in silence." Mercedes suggested. "I'm sure Mr. Dalton doesn't want to hear us bicker, or talk sexually to our spouse, or..."

"Sing!" Rachel shrieked happily while gripping her handles tightly.

"Fuckin kill me." Santana groaned as Rachel cleared her throat.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

"Shut up!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well, I'll have you know that when I perform that during my Broadway review my fans love it." Rachel stated proudly.

"You perform that by yourself?" Brittany frowned while turning her wheels to avoid a rock in her path.

"Vocal masturbation." Santana laughed. "Kurt in highschool when he sang a duet for the duets competition by himself and now grown ass Rachel Berry does it on Broadway, you won't get a star on the walk of fame like that."

"As if you have one." Quinn quipped.

"So you sing all of our parts?" Mercedes laughed.

"Closer than you are to getting one." Santana snapped back angrily.

"As entertaining as this conversation is, we are here ladies." The instructor laughed as they reached a clearing that overlooked a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Ease on the brake San, don't stop abruptly." Brittany stated.

"Why are you treating her like a child?" Quinn asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Because I love my wife and I know she wasn't pay attention earlier, and I don't want her to get hurt." Brittany replied softly as she stopped next to Santana.

Santana hopped off the four wheeler and ran over to Brittany, who was taking her helmet off and setting it on her seat. She slipped Santana's helmet off and kissed her quickly, before putting her helmet next to hers. "Let's check out the view." Brittany told her while grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge so they could look out. She stood behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"So beautiful." Santana smiled while turning and kissing Brittany on the cheek and resting her arms on her wife's.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side. "What is going on with you? You and Santana fight constantly, yes, but this is getting out of hand, you're attacking her for no reason."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you defending Santana?"

"I'm defending an innocent person that you keep attacking." Rachel quipped back.

Mercedes glanced at Santana and Brittany, who were now facing each other and whispering in between soft kisses, and walked over to the instructor. "Hey, Mr. Dalton, our conversation on the helmet isn't recorded is it?"

"No, Mrs Atkinson, it's not." Mr. Dalton assured her.

"Ok, because I don't want to wake up to TMZ posting audio on Twitter." Mercedes stated sternly.

"I promise you that won't happen." He smiled.

"Good." Mercedes nodded.

* * *

"Nicholas, sit down." Noah stated while glancing in the rearview mirror at his son. "You know better."

"I'm trying to reach it." Nicholas told his father while continuing to reach in the cargo area of the truck.

"Sit down, while I'm driving. Now." Noah snapped.

"Stop yelling at him." Madison added. "Nicholas, sweetheart, please sit down."

Nicholas sighed. "Stop babying him."

"He's three, Noah." Madison replied. "Stop yelling at them so much."

"Got it!" Nicholas said happily while grabbing his action figure.

"You yell at them too much." She added while rolling her eyes.

"I'm raising them how I was raised, my moms yelled at me." Noah shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Santana yelling at you and your siblings? Yes, I remember hearing her scream until she lost her voice sometimes." Madison nodded.

Noah reached a stoplight and looked at his wife. "Are you judging the way I was raised?"

"Wow..." Madison frowned. "No, I made a statement. I don't like that you yell at Nicholas so much. Yes, Santana yelled and screamed at you but Brittany didn't as much, why not try her approach?"

"Why not let me raise my kids how I want?" Noah mumbled.

"I'm sure you mean _our _kids, since they came out of my damn uterus." Madison snapped.

"You know what I meant." Noah snapped. "I'm not in the mood for this today."

"Good, I'm not either." Madison snapped while crossing her arms.

"Mommy, when is Lita coming back?" Peyton asked.

Madison turned around and smiled at her daughter. "Lita will be back in a few days, then you can call her and see if you can stay the night."

"Ok." Peyton smiled and went back to looking out the window.

Noah turned the block and entered the neighborhood of the Lopez-Pierce family house. "Why are we at your mom's house?" Madison asked.

"I need to grab something, and check on them."

"Grey is 19, Carter is 17, and Mackenzie is 13...they are fine." Madison huffed.

Noah ignored her and swiped his card to enter the driveway, he parked behind Ashton's truck and hopped out, grabbing Peyton and helping Nicholas jump out before heading towards the house.

"I need a drink." Madison sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, and unconsciously put her hands on her stomach.

* * *

**6pm**

_**I know Mack, I wish I was home with you too, sweetheart.** _Santana said softly while sitting on the bed.

_Noey's been great, and Aunt Hannah stopped by too but I need you and momma._

**_Do you want us to come home? _**Santana asked as Brittany stepped in the bedroom fresh from the shower.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she sat on the bed next to Santana. Santana shook her head at her and pulled the towel loose exposing Brittany's naked body.

_No, I just I don't know I feel weird about everything. Can Andie come over?_

**_Yes, she can, you don't want to go to Grammy's house?_**

_No, I talked to her earlier, but I just don't want to leave my room.  
_

**_I've been there before, babe, just lie down and relax. I love you._**

_I love you too, I miss you both._

**_We miss you as well, Mack Attack, we'll see you in a few days and we'll call and check on you in the morning, if you feel really sick call Aunt Hannah and if you want us to come home just call and we will leave right away._**

_I'll be fine.  
_

**_That's my girl, have a good night, sweetheart._**

_You too, tell momma I love her._

**_You got it. _**

Santana hung up her cell phone. "Mackenzie said she loves you."

"How is she feeling?" Brittany asked while standing up to slip her thong on.

"Not the greatest, I think majority of her _sickness _ is because we aren't home." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's bare shoulder.

"Nope...don't even start that." Brittany laughed.

"Can tomorrow just be us." Santana asked as she kissed Brittany's shoulder again and rubbed her arms. "The whole day just the two of us?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes." She allowed Santana to kiss up her neck and land on her lips.

"Good." Santana smiled. "We can sleep talk, relax on the balcony, order from the food service for lunch, and I can take you to a romantic dinner tomorrow night."

"Mmmmmm, sounds like a dream come true."

"You're my dream come true." Santana smiled while hugging her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany replied. "Are you sure you're up for this wine tasting?"

Santana pulled her skirt up and slipped into her sandals. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your throat?" Brittany asked carefully.

Santana ignored her and brushed her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her lipgloss, putting on a light layer.

"Santana, your throat?" Brittany repeated while stepping into her dress.

"It's fine." Santana whispered.

Brittany locked eyes with her in the mirror. "Ok."

Twenty minutes later they headed outside where they were having drinks and a wine tasting on the beach with a personal bartender, they were the first two outside and picked the seats in the middle.

"Good evening ladies...my name is Detrick and I've be your personal bartender this evening." He smiled.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled brightly.

"Zacky is at your house." Mercedes stated while taking a seat next to Brittany. "I just got off the phone with Zach, he had to fly to New York."

Santana took a sip of her water and nodded. "Cool."

Once everyone was seated the bartender mixed up a shot and presented it to each of them. "The first shot I have for you is called _The Fat Hooker_."

"Well." Rachel frowned at the name.

Quinn sniffed it and knocked it back. "Vodka, schnapps, oj, and rum."

"Impressive Mrs. Puckerman." He nodded.

"Lush." Santana laughed.

"The next shot is called _The Falling Star_." He stated while mixing the shots right in front of the women.

"Ooooooooo." Brittany breathed when the shot gave the illusion of a start falling in the shot glass.

"What's in this one?" Mercedes asked after they drank it.

Santana coughed and cleared her throat softly. Quinn noticed her wincing while swallowing and frowned, Santana looked up when she felt Quinn staring at her and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Quinn responded.

"Take a damn picture, it'll last longer." Santana then snapped.

"Real mature." Quinn replied.

"Mrs. Atkinson you pour white sambuca into shot glass 3/4 of the way full. Slowly pour a little jack daniels on top almost dripping it into glass. This will cause the Jack to slowly fall to the bottom of the glass, giving the appearance of a "Falling Star"."

"I love it." Brittany nodded. "Remember this one San, so we can order it back home."

"Got it." Santana nodded.

"Next up is _The Bloody Tampon_." He laughed.

"Pass!" Santana said immediately. "I'm not drinking that shit."

"Hell to the no." Mercedes quickly agreed.

"What type of nasty shit is that?" Santana added.

"I can make a _Sperm _shot." He then suggested.

"I'm a lesbian!" Santana snapped. "The last thing I want is fuckin sperm in my mouth." Brittany cleared her throat and placed her hand on Santana's thigh and patted softly.

"I enjoy sperm in my mouth." Rachel shrugged.

"Good Lord." Santana snapped.

"Rachel's drunk." Mercedes laughed.

"Ok, how about _The Milwaukee Stop Light_?" He suggested.

"Hit me!" Rachel smiled.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Santana when she winced while swallowing.

"Stop asking, I'm fine." Santana sighed before stifling a cough.

"No, you aren't." Quinn responded.

"Ok, ladies this is Aftershock Hot & Cool cinnamon schnapps, Jagermeister herbal liqueur and Goldschlager cinnamon schnapps." The bartender stated.

Santana lifted her glass and took a sip, the second the liquor hit her throat she spit it out and coughed while jumping up from the table. "I need water." She coughed while running to the house.

Brittany jumped up and ran after her quickly.

"Keep em coming." Quinn stated. "What's next?"

* * *

"I look damn good." Carter nodded as he stood in front of the floor length mirror in the pool house. He was wearing a pair of distressed light denim jeans, a black tshirt that showcased his muscles, and a pair of limited edition Gucci sneakers. He stroked his goatee as his cell phone rang with a text message. "Our first guests are here."

"How did you manage to get the guard to let all the cars in?" Zacky asked.

"$300 and an autographed copy of my mom's debut album." Carter smirked while opening a beer and quickly chugging it.

Zacky grabbed a beer and chugged it with him. He then handed Carter a bottle of champagne. "On three, bro."

"1...2...3!"

They both opened their bottles of champagne and yelled in excited as the liquor spilled out everywhere. They each took a sip and headed towards the gate of the yard.

Noey stood in the kitchen patio door with Ashton. "You know this party isn't going to end well, right?"

Ashton sighed. "Yeah I know."

"You know Aunt San and Aunt Brit will kill you after they kill Carter if anything gets broken right?"

"Yep, I know that too." Ashton nodded.

"So why didn't you stop him?" Noelle asked.

"Because Carter does what Carter wants." Ashton snapped while turning and walking towards the family room.

Noelle shook her head as a large group of teenagers entered the yard. She locked the door and made sure the door leading to the garage was locked as well. "I hope it's worth it." She sighed before following Ashton to the family room.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Yes Quinn is being a bitch but don't complain yet, her reasoning will be explained soon.**

**Im back on tumblr at talksfanfic**


	8. When The Cats Away

Santana ran full speed through the kitchen, one hand over her mouth while she coughed violently, and made a bee line to the nearest bathroom. Brittany was right on her heels, but stopped and grabbed a towel off the counter, before following Santana to the bathroom, where she made it just in time and vomited in the toilet, continuing to cough.

"Fuck." She winced as she took a deep breath.

Brittany scooped her hair up in one of her hands swiftly while wetting the towel in the sink with the other. She then kneeled down and silently ran the cold towel over Santana's neck while she continued to cough and vomited once more. "I'm right here, baby." She said soothingly in the Latina's ear.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked from the door.

Brittany glanced at her and nodded. "Can you get me a glass of room temp water please?" Quinn nodded and went back to the kitchen as Brittany pressed her body flush to Santana's and rubbed her stomach as she continued to cough. "Santana…" Brittany whispered softly when Santana gasped in pain and grabbed her neck.

"The liquor burned my throat." Santana told her quickly. "I swear I was fine before we started drinking." She added through a cough. "I swear B."

"Shhhh." Brittany told her. "I believe you, honey. Rest your voice for a few minutes."

"Here Brittany." Quinn handed her the glass and took a step back, her eyes still trained on Santana, who was now leaning back in Brittany's arms, a few tears of struggle pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Drink a little to see if it helps." Brittany handed her the glass and ran the towel over her forehead, she looked around at her face and dabbed her eyes for her. "Go enjoy the bartender Quinn, I'll take care of her and we'll catch up with you girls for dinner."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Positive." Brittany nodded as Santana set the glass on the floor and struggled to clear her throat. "You're done drinking for the night, and tomorrow, and maybe the rest of the trip. No more liquor, please, it's irritating your vocal cords and really worrying me."

"Okay." Santana agreed with a small nod as Quinn left the bathroom.

"Let's go do a treatment on your throat." Brittany then stated while standing up and pulling Santana up with her. "Doctor's appointment when we get back home." Santana turned in her arms and held her tightly as she buried her face in her wife's chest. Brittany exhaled exhaled slowly and hugged back just as tightly while kissing the top of her head. "Are you okay?" She then asked and waited for Santana to nod against her before breaking the embrace and looking deep in her eyes. "Come on sweetheart."

Quinn went back outside and saw Mercedes giving the bartender a tip and thanking him for his services. Rachel was helping clean up the shot glasses while humming to herself, beginning to feel the effects of the number of shots they consumed.

"She okay?" Mercedes asked as Quinn got closer.

"Yeah I think it's her vocal cords and the liquor, that last shot was pretty harsh." Quinn nodded.

"Why don't we cancel the dinner reservations for tonight and just cook here ourselves?" Mercedes suggested. "The fridge is fully stocked."

"Sounds good to me." Rachel shrugged with a smile. "Pasta! I'll make pasta." She yelled before running to the house.

"Rachel really can't hold her liquor, can she?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany is probably doing a treatment on her throat, so let's get started while she does that." Mercedes told them as her cell phone rang. "This is Zach, I'll meet you girls in the kitchen."

She smiled and quickly answered her phone.

**_Hey babe, what's up?_**

* * *

Ashton knocked on the door to Mackenzie's room and poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

Mackenzie was lying on her bed thumbing through a magazine and looked up, she nodded slightly and went back to her magazine. "Carter is going to get us in so much trouble." She snapped.

"Yea he is." Ashton replied as he sat on the bed. "I'll make sure mom and momma know you didn't have anything to do with the party, so you don't get in trouble, and so Noey doesn't get in trouble either."

"Thanks, but I'm not worried." She laughed. "Andie is coming over, mom said she could when I called."

"Ok," Ashton replied. "You feel okay?"

"I don't want to talk about that with you." Mackenzie glared at him. "You're a boy and don't understand; and this is personal."

Ashton laughed and stood up. "Point taken, but you know you can tell me anything,"

"I know." Mackenzie nodded. "Thanks."

"Cannonball!"

"Fuck, are they in the pool?" Ashton asked while rushing to the window, where the pool and Jacuzzi were now full of teenagers. He sighed and leaned on the window. "We are so dead." He looked around the yard at the empty beer cans and bottles, the plastic cups all over, and the garbage quickly filling the yard.

"I'll tell mom and momma that this was all Carter's idea." Mackenzie told him while walking next to him and looking out the window and laughing at Carter who was dancing with a bottle of champagne in each hand, a group of girls surrounding him, while he sang loudly to a Chris Brown song. "Carter's a better dancer than you and Noah. Look at his dougie, very impressive."

"I play instruments, I don't need to be the best dancer." Ashton snapped.

"Carter plays the drums." Mackenzie laughed while hitting his arm. "And the piano, and the sax...kinda."

"Whatever." Ashton laughed with a smile.

"You're still my favorite brother." She winked at him before lying back in her bed.

"Don't let Noah hear you say that." Ashton laughed. "He'll be crushed."

"I won't tell him if you won't." Mackenzie shrugged.

Ashton left the room but poked his head back in right away. "Am I really your favorite?"

"You're tied with Noah, but you're a step ahead for sharing Noey with me this weekend." She nodded.

"You're my favorite sister." He smiled brightly.

"I'm you're _only_ sister." Mackenzie frowned.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "You want the title or not?"

"Thanks Grey." Mackenzie smiled while picking up her magazine again.

Ashton went downstairs and laid back on the couch behind Noelle, who was propped on her elbow watching TV while eating a bowl of popcorn. She turned and kissed him softly when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mackenzie okay?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Hey do you want a drink?"

"Of?"

"Carter bought some of everything." Ashton laughed. "Take your pick."

"Sure." Noelle shrugged. "I'll go outside with you."

* * *

Santana finished brushing her teeth and walked back downstairs in their suite where Brittany was sitting on the couch, her phone to her ear. Santana eyed her and sat on the end of the couch, picking up the TV remote. She waited until Brittany set her phone down before speaking.

"Who were you calling?" Santana asked just above a whisper, while she attempted to rest her voice.

"Carter, he didn't answer neither did Grey." Brittany frowned.

"They probably aren't home." Santana shrugged.

"Are you feeling better?" Brittany asked while scooting down the couch closer to her wife and lifting her legs in her lap and massaging them.

Santana shrugged. "My throat still feels a little raw, but I'll manage."

"It's from the singing at the karaoke bar and all the shots and drinking we've been doing." Brittany stated. "You have to..."

"I know B, I'm done drinking for the trip." Santana nodded.

"And singing?"

"I'm resting my voice." Santana told her. "Now I can't sing to you as the sun rises tomorrow morning." She added sadly.

"It's ok," Brittany smiled as Santana leaned forward and attempted to kiss her but met Brittany's cheek instead of lips. "Whoa..." Santana laughed. "What the hell, baby?"

"Did you brush your teeth?" Brittany asked while raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yes." Santana laughed. "Don't you remember helping me?"

"Maybe." Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Santana's. "You're worrying me with your throat, baby." She added while stroking Santana's hair and pressing soft kisses to her wife's neck. "Really worrying me."

"They are just raw, Brit." Santana shrugged while lifting Brittany's face back to hers. "It'll be okay."

Brittany nodded and hugged her tightly. "I know."

"Hey, dinner is done." Mercedes stated while poking her head in the room.

"You cooked?" Santana asked.

"Of course, my famous fried chicken." Mercedes winked at them. "Oh and it's a PJ party tonight, so find some appropriate ones to put on and join us in the living room."

"We should go out there naked." Santana teased when Mercedes closed the door. "That's how I prefer to sleep with you, anyways."

Brittany laughed and kissed Santana again. "Can you eat chicken?"

"I'm not missing out on Cedes fried chicken." Santana nodded quickly. "I'll be fine, let's go get changed."

The two changed quickly, Brittany into a _Fierce Pierce Dance Academy _tank top and blank yoga pants, and Santana into a Snixx tank and a pair of small shorts. "Alright bitches, the queens are here, so the party can start." Santana smiled as she led Brittany in the living room.

"How's your throat?" Rachel asked as Mercedes handed them each a plate and nodded towards the platters of food on the table.

"Ok." Santana nodded. "A little sore, but ok."

Brittany placed a few chicken wings on Santana's plate for her and moved to the sides, adding them to both of their plates as well, while Santana continued her conversation with Rachel.

"You know, when I had the surgery, the same thing happened to me." Rachel assured her. "Work on doing your scales maybe, and I have a great all natural herbal remedy that I drink in the morning."

"Thanks, Berry." Santana smiled. "I'll have to get that recipe from you."

"No problem." Rachel smiled.

"Glad you've sobered up." Quinn laughed at Rachel while taking a big bite of her chicken, her eyes on Santana the entire time.

"Stop looking at my ass, Fabray." Santana huffed while sitting on a cushion on the floor.

"Whatever." She snapped.

Brittany set her plate down by Santana, and whispered in her ear. Santana nodded and winked at Brittany catching her lips quickly. Brittany went to the kitchen and poured Santana glass of fruit punch and grabbed a soda for herself. She then sat back next to Santana and began to eat.

"Damn Cedes, this is so amazing." Santana moaned while taking another bite.

"Nothing beats my fried chicken, I know this." Mercedes laughed while looking around the room as her friends ate quickly, the only sounds coming from hums and moans of approval.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rachel asked. "I take it we aren't drinking anymore."

"Shit, sorry for messing up the bartender for everyone." Santana looked around the room. "The last shot burned like hell."

Brittany glanced at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Not a big deal, we all drank a lot last night, and at our age...it's not the best idea." She added with a smirk.

"Speak for yourselves, I can still hold my damn liquor." Mercedes pointed out while lifting her champagne glass and winking.

"And some of us shouldn't be drinking at all." Santana mumbled in between bites of chicken. "Quinn." She stated through a cough.

"I can drink." Quinn snapped.

"Can you two give it a damn rest already." Brittany sighed. "Seriously, we aren't in the damn halls of McKinley anyways."

"Stop upsetting my Brit Brit." Santana snapped while throwing a piece of broccoli at Quinn.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and went back to eating. "Let's get to the bottom of this with you two already."

Brittany glanced at the crumbs all over Santana's face and smiled, she picked up her napkin and wiped her wife's face before turning her head and kissing her. Santana blushed and held up her chicken leg to Brittany's mouth, Brittany took a big bite and laughed at the frown on Santana's face.

"You ate most of it." Santana whined.

"You two are so cute." Rachel smiled while staring at them.

"It would be nice if two could even get through a meal without us hsving to watch you two grope each other." Quinn sighed.

Santana was now straddling Brittany, while tickling her, Brittany now had her chicken leg in her hand waving around so Santana couldn't reach it, they were laughing loudly.

"What is up your ass?" Mercedes asked her.

"Not Puck." Santana smirked while pulling Brittany up and turning to sit between her legs.

"Fuck you!" Quinn snapped.

"No thanks, I have Brit for that." Santana shrugged.

"Damn right you do." Brittany told her while kissing her on the neck and picking up her plate again.

"It's just annoying that we have these quote unquote _girls_ trips and you two are having sex and all over each other all the time, while the rest of us leave our spouses at home. It would be nice if you had some respect and kept your PDA to yourselves." Quinn stated softly.

"Get a fuckin wife then." Santana said angrily. "You can't get mad at us for being married, what do you expect, for me to not tell my wife I love her every chance I get, or to want to touch the masterpiece that's her body. Do you expect one of us to just not come?"

"Calm down." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"No, I just...whatever." Quinn sighed.

Santana stared at her and stood up. "Let's talk Q." She nodded towards the patio. "Come on."

* * *

"Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me how to dougie." Carter sang while dancing. "Damn, girl." He then smirked as a girl danced close on him. He started to pour champagne on her but Ashton grabbed his arm.

"Don't be a douche." Ashton snapped.

Carter grinned at him and took a long sip of the champagne. "She's so fuckin hott."

"Dance with me." Noelle told Ashton while grabbing his hand. "Don't worry about Carter, just enjoy the night, and dance with me." She handed Ashton a shot and winked at him, they knocked them and tossed the plastic shot glasses on the ground. She stood on her tip toes and pressed their lips together, Ashton grabbed her butt and deepened the kiss before hugging her tightly and spinning her around.

"You're right, let's enjoy the night." Ashton told her, he grabbed her hand and headed towards Carter's makeshift VIP area and picked up a bottle of champagne. He pooped the cork, earning a loud cheer from everyone that was close by. Ashton looked around for two glasses but laughed when Noelle took the bottle of out his hand and took a long sip of it instead. "Ok, Miss Puckerman..." He laughed.

"Watch it Grey." A voice said as Ashton took a long sip and began to kiss on Noelle's neck when they sat on the picnic table.

"Quinton!" Noelle screeched happily while jumping off the table and running to her twin brother, hugging him tightly.

"Hey twin, what's up girl." He smiled while picking his sister up and giving her a bear hug.

"I thought you were with Eli in Spain with dad?" Noelle asked.

"I just landed actually, and when I turned my phone on I had over 10 text messages from Carter, saying he was throwing the party of the year. And then a text from Zacky with a video of the action, so I thought I would stop by."

"Bro!" Ashton smiled while doing the handshake the Lopez-Pierce, Puckerman, and Atkinson boys all did.

"So you two are back together?" Quinton asked.

"Yes." Noelle said firmly.

"Ok." Quinton nodded. "Take care of her."

"Always have, always will." Ashton nodded firmly. "Here you go." He reached in the cooler and handed Quinton a bottle of champagne.

"Aunt San and Aunt B must be gone." Quinton laughed as Zacky picked up a girl and jumped in the pool with her.

"Cabo." Carter slurred loudly while running over and doing the handshake with Quinton. "It's a lot of fine ass girls here, let me introduce you."

"Lead the way my man." Quinton laughed while following behind him and smiling at a group of girls to the side of them.

Noelle sat on Ashton's lap again and picked up the champagne bottle. "I'm glad you aren't a semi perv like my brothers and Carter."

"It's because I'm in love." Ashton winked at her. "I've been in love with you since we were ten."

Noelle blushed. "I always loved you too."

The music came to an abrupt stop as Carter climbed on a picnic table and tapped the microphone. "Everyone get a shot in your hand, LP kids, Puckerman kids, and Zacky get two shots." He yelled into the mic. "Let's get a massive waterfall going right now." He watched as everyone scrambled to get shots from the shots table he set up and paid a few of his friends to keep stocked. "We are celebrating tonight, I don't know what, but we are celebrating something dammit." He looked around. "Noey get a shot babe, I see you only with one."

"We have a bottle of tequila over here." She laughed while holding up the bottle.

"Alright, I'm going to start it off." Carter said while lifting a shot of tequila in the air. "Let me get a drum roll." He told the DJ. "Get up here Z." Zacky climbed on the table and looked around the yard. "This is my man, 100 grand, my best friend, my ace...Zacky, his birthday is coming up, so this shot is for you boy." Once the drum roll started Carter and Zacky took their first shot and watched as the yard took their shot, before they took their second one. "Kick the fuckin music back on!" Carter screamed into the mic before jumping off the table.

He walked over to Quinton, Ashton, and Noelle. "Let's do a family shot." He told them. "We're all family, we were all raised together, in the spotlight, we all have gotten yelled at together, cried together, and laughed together." He stated.

"Let's always stay close, no matter where we end up in the world, just like Eli, Noah, and Manny." Ashton nodded.

"We will, no doubt." Quinton added. "To the second generation of greatness!"

They all lifted their shot glass in the air and took the shot, they all then chased the shot with champagne, Ashton with the bottle tequila.

"Whew!" Noelle screamed.

"You okay?" Ashton and Quinton both asked.

Quinton raised his hands. "You got it bro."

Mackenzie stood on the patio with Andie and recorded everything she saw. "Blackmail material." She told her friend.

"Are we drinking?" Andie asked her. "I don't want to."

"Nope, we need to be sober and alert to record all of this." Mackenzie laughed. "My moms have sparkling grape juice, we can pretend we're drinking."

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Brittany and Santana offered to clean up the kitchen, since they didn't help with dinner. Brittany washed while Santana dried them and put them away.

"What did you talk about with Quinn?" Brittany asked while handing her a plate.

"Umm, I'll tell you later in bed." Santana whispered.

"That bad?" Brittany frowned.

Santana shrugged. "Not really. I just don't want to talk about right now, there's nothing to really talk about."

Brittany raised an eye and her and nodded. "Ok, how's your throat?"

Santana set the last plate in the cupboard and leaned against the sink. "Feels okay, do we have Popsicles here?"

"I think so." Brittany nodded while taking her rubber gloves off. "Did you put a wet dish in the cupboard?" She asked Santana with a frown while reaching over her and grabbing the plate.

"I don't want to do dishes." She whined. "This is why we had kids."

Brittany laughed and dried off the plate. "The kids aren't here."

"I know, so I can do this." Santana smirked while lifting Brittany's tank top and licking around her nipple quickly. "Why don't you have on a bra?" She asked while pulling Brittany into a tight hug.

"Easier access for you later." She winked before kissing Santana on the forehead. "Let's go join everyone else."

Santana got a Popsicle and hopped on the counter, while Brittany finished cleaning the kitchen. Brittany shook her head at her wife and playfully raised her fist to her when she realized she was cleaning up by herself. Santana blew her kisses and promised to help her next, which Brittany knew was a lie, but accepted as her response.

"It's about time." Mercedes smiled when the pair finally walked back in the living room. Brittany sat on the end of the couch, leaning against the arm, and patted her lap for Santana, who quickly snuggled between her legs and leaned back on her chest.

"So what's the conversation piece?" Santana asked while slurping on her Popsicle. Brittany rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel suggested from her position on the floor.

"Nah, I think we've exhausted that." Mercedes shook her head. "Never have I ever?"

"No fun if we aren't drinking with it." Quinn shook her head.

"You all can still drink." Santana turned in Brittany's arms, so she was lying sideways and facing everyone.

"I'm sure we can have fun without drinking." Quinn replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be drinking as much as you are this week anyways." Mercedes stated while popping her on the back of the head.

"We can…" Rachel began but was quickly cut off by Santana.

"I swear to God is you mention sing anything from glee club, I will…"

"Go all Lima Heights." Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn all finished for her while laughing.

"Well at least you bitches know." Santana smirked.

"I have something." Brittany hugged Santana tighter. "A few years ago Santana and I were in Barbados I think, and we made a list of who the other could sleep with, like a free pass checklist."

Santana nodded. "We were in Dubai, baby, but yeah it's like our celebrity crush list."

"Don't you two know majority of celebrities?" Quinn raised her eyebrow before narrowing her eyes at Santana.

"Yeah, but the odds of Rihanna really wanting to fuck me are slim to none." Santana shrugged. "Besides, it's just for fun."

"You hung out with her last month, so she's off your list." Brittany said sternly.

"No fair!" Santana whined. "Well, then Zac Efron is off your list, you did that movie with him."

"Fine." Brittany laughed. "Why don't we make a new list?"

"Top three?" Mercedes asked. "Easy, Obama, Denzel, and Brit."

Santana sat up quickly. "No."

Quinn laughed and glanced at Rachel, who was laughing just as hard. "I'm flattered." Brittany beamed.

"What is with you Cedes?" Santana snapped. "First you wanted to marry Brit in Colorado, by killing me at first, now you want to sleep with her?" Santana gasped loudly. "You always did want a daughter….you want Mackenzie! This all makes sense now." Santana jumped to feet and took a bite out of her Popsicle while pacing the floor. "You want to sleep with Brittany, so you can test her out first, then you want to kill me, so you can marry Brittany, and adopt Mackenzie."

"Has she been thinking about this for a while?" Rachel asked Quinn, who simply laughed and shrugged.

"I think she just watches too many Lifetime movies." Quinn replied while grabbing a pillow from the chair behind her and propping her elbow on it.

"I'm watching you Wheezy, I sleep with one eye open, just keep that in mind." She then while pointing the Popisicle in her face.

"Brittany get your crazy ass wife." Mercedes laughed. "I'm joking, my picks are Obama, Denzel, and Ray J."

"Ray J?" Brittany scowled while standing up and pulling Santana back into her lap, she kissed a trail down her neck and laughed when Santana slid off her lap and continued to pout, glaring at Mercedes the entire time.

"Did you see the Kim K and Ray J sex tape?" Mercedes smirked while raising her eyebrow.

"Yep, and Ray J is my fourth pick." Rachel laughed.

"Gross." Santana mumbled; she tossed her Popsicle stick on the table and snuggled in Brittany's side, holding her tightly around the waist.

"Well, I pick George Clooney, Idris Elba, and the Pope." Rachel beamed.

Santana choked on the Popsicle in her mouth, Brittany's jaw dropped while she patted Santana's back, Quinn sat up slowly and scooted away from Rachel, while Mercedes fell over laughing. "What the hell?"

"Don't make eye contact with her Sanny, you're Catholic and I don't want you to get struck down." Brittany whispered while shielding Santana's face with her hand.

"Rachel….the Pope?" Mercedes asked while wiping the tears flowing from her eyes from laughing too hard. "What the fuck?"

"He's powerful." She smiled. "So you can pick Obama but I can't pick the Pope?"

"Okay…" Quinn smiled. "We have Cedes who wants to live a real life episode of Scandal."

"Only if I get Olivia's wardrobe." Mercedes interjected.

"Ditto." Brittany smiled.

"And we have Rachel, who clearly wants to secure a spot in hell, next to Satan over there." Quinn laughed while winking at Santana.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana laughed. "If I have a seat in hell, so do you."

"I'm nowhere as mean as you." Quinn feigned hurt while placing her hand over her heart.

"Bullshit, we always were two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum." Santana shrugged. "We are basically flawless, me more so than you, but I give credit where it's due."

"Even when you two play nice it's annoying." Mercedes laughed. "Santana, name your people."

Santana looked nervously at Brittany. "Ok so, don't judge me, none of you, or I will endz you."

"Cut the fake ghetto girl accent." Quinn laughed.

"Fine, I pick Blake Lively…" Santana thought carefully.

"Nope, you know her." Brittany shook her head.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Scratch Blake off the list, I pick Angelina Jolie, Gloria Estefan, and Whoopi Goldberg."

Mercedes screamed out in laughter. "What the ever loving fuck?!"

"Really, baby?" Brittany chuckled.

"What's wrong with my list?" Santana asked.

"Nothing baby, I'm not worried at all, let's just say that." Brittany laughed.

"Gross, your mom looked exactly like Gloria Estefan." Quinn grimaced.

"I think your list sounds awesome." Rachel smiled.

"Is she drunk?" Mercedes asked. "It's really water in your bottle or vodka? Her list is terrible."

"I'm sober….but I have something better for us to do than this." Rachel winked. "Brittany and Quinn hurry up and say your list."

"If it involves Broadway or showtunes…." Santana threatened while waving her fist at her.

* * *

**2am**

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Carter laid on his back on the picnic table while Zacky stood over him, a bottle of champagne in his hand and poured it in Carter's open mouth.

Ashton, who was standing behind Noelle, holding her tightly around the waist, while drinking a beer laughed at his brother's antics. "This clown."

"Can you get me another drink, Grey, please?" Noelle turned and asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded and took a wobbly step back and turned abruptly to head to the drink table, the party was slowing winding down, most kids left when the DJ, who had a midnight curfew, packed up his equipment and left. Leaving only Carter, Zacky, Quinton, Ashton, Noelle, and about twenty other teens in the yard.

Ashton picked up a bottle of vodka and poured it in a cup, before adding a splash of Sprite and dropping in two cubes of ice and swirling it around. He then walked back over to Noelle, holding her waist again, more to steady himself.

"Here." He said loudly in her ear while handing her the drink.

"Thanks." She took a sip and swallowed slowly, under Quinton's watchful eye.

"You're done after that Noey." Quinton told her. "You can barely stand up. Get a bottle of water."

Noelle nodded and leaned back into Ashton's arms, blushing when he kissed her on the temple.

Carter jumped up shakingly on the table. "Last call!" He look at the table of shots. "We need to clear out these shots, so let's go!"

The group made their way to the table as Zacky started to pass out shots to everyone. Noelle noticed two girls walking towards the house and ran over to them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To wait for Carter and Zacky in the house." One of the girls snapped.

"No, no one is allowed in the house." Noelle said firmly with Quinn's glare.

"Bitch, please, you have a Lopez-Pierce man, let us snag one."

Noelle crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. "You don't want to see me be a bitch."

"Let's just get out of here." One of the girls replied. "Watch your back Puckerman."

"Watch yours." Noelle replied, her glare never faltering.

She then stumbled in the house to the family room, where Mackenzie and Andie were watching TV. "Tell Grey I went to bed." She slurred while heading towards the staircase.

"I'm going to make sure she reaches the bed." Mackenzie laughed.

"Ok, I think my mom is on the way anyways." Andie replied.

"Don't let her drive in, we'll get caught because of the party, meet her at the gate." Mackenzie said quickly.

"Got it." Andie nodded.

Mackenzie ran up the stairs and found Noelle passed out in her bed, she laughed and slipped her sandals off, she grabbed an extra blanket out of the closet and placed it over her. She then ran down to the kitchen and grabbed three bottle of water set them on her bed side table with a bottle of aspirin.

"What else do my moms' use for hangovers?" Mackenzie thought to herself while trying to remember the scene from a few months ago when Brittany and Santana came home from a wrap party, Santana was extremely drunk when they got home, and she remembered watching Brittany help her up the stairs, Santana whining the entire time they needed an escalator in the house. "Oh yeah a garbage can." She ran to her bathroom and dragged the garbage can next to the bed.

"Mack!" Andie yelled.

"Shhhhhh." Noelle whispered.

Mackenzie laughed and ran in the hall. "My mom just pulled up, see ya later."

"Bye, I'll text you when I get more pictures." Mackenzie smiled. She then went back in her room and stared at Noelle. "Cold towel!" She remembered happily and ran to the bathroom to wet a towel. She then climbed in bed next to Noelle, and turned on the TV, she laid the towel across her forehead and picked up her phone to look at the pictures she took.

* * *

"We are going to call it a night." Brittany stated while rubbing Santana's arm, the Latina was slowly drifting in and out of sleep on Brittany's shoulder. The five women were outside gathered around the fire pit, they moved outside and began exchanging stories and chatting idling over an array of topics. Quinn went to bed an hour ago so she could call Puck when he was available, since he was still overseas.

"Yeah, what do you all want to do for breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Santana and I are going to take tomorrow for ourselves, so don't worry about us for breakfast." Brittany told her as Santana slowly opened her eyes. "Come on, Sanny." She stood up and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Have a good night ladies." Mercedes called after them.

"How's your throat?" Brittany asked Santana as they made their way to the suite.

"A lot better." Santana replied sleepily. "I think the Popsicles helped."

Brittany locked their suite door and followed Santana up the stairs where she was quickly taking her clothes off, she laughed when Santana got completely naked and laid in bed.

"Should I get naked too?" Brittany asked.

"Duh." Santana rolled on her side and patted the bed seductively. "Ven aqui mi amor."

Brittany got undressed and laid in bed next to her wife, she kissed Santana on the collarbone and tangled their legs while running her hand up and down the Latina's side. "So what did you and Quinn talk about?"

"I'm naked, B, the last thing I want to talk about is Quinn when we are both naked." Santana frowned.

"You were just asleep." Brittany laughed as Santana crawled on her.

"I was faking, I didn't want to hear anymore of Berry's idea for Finn's birthday party, we are all going to New York, that's all I need to know, you can buy the gift, and sign my name to the card." Santana mumbled against her neck.

Brittany instinctively wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and tilted her head to the side. "I just want to know why she keeps picking on you."

"We talked for a few minutes, I couldn't get anything out of her, I threatened her, and she said she would relax the rest of the trip." Santana added while stilling Brittany's face to look at her. "I don't want to talk about Quinn, it's after midnight, which means our day to ourselves has started, and I want to start by making love to you, sleeping late, having you for breakfast, getting a massage, having you for lunch, taking a nap on the patio...naked, and then going on a sunset picnic boat ride with you, and of course having you for dessert."

"Whoa." Brittany rolled them over and kissed down Santana's chest. "Guess what?"

"Hmmm."

"I found a piece in my luggage." Brittany told her. "It's your favorite too, remember we thought we left it in Hawaii?"

Santana laughed. "I remember your phone call to the resort, what did you describe it as?"

"My baby's magic stick." Brittany laughed. "Do you want to wear it?"

"No..." Santana said quietly. "I want you too."

Brittany was kissing on Santana's neck and abruptly stopped. "You want me to wear it?" She asked while looking deep in Santana's eyes.

"Yeah...I want you to wear it on me." Santana told her.

Brittany rolled off of her and laid next to her, making sure to keep eye contact with Santana. "Are you sure? I mean where is this coming from?"

"If you don't want to, then never mind." Santana shrugged and tried to turn over.

"No, don't turn away from me." Brittany told her quickly while grabbing her shoulder. "Turn over and talk to me, baby." Brittany coaxed while rubbing Santana's arm.

Santana turned over and looked back in Brittany's eyes.

"Come close." Brittany told her, Santana nodded and wiggled closer to her, allowing Brittany to pull her into a tight hug. She peppered kisses to her face and landed on her lips gently. " I didn't say I wouldn't wear it, if that's what you want, you know I will." She confirmed, causing Santana to nod. "I'm just wondering where this idea came from, I thought because of Richard you didn't want that, I mean you barely let me keep my fingers in you for a long time without you getting uncomfortable."

"I just think it's something I need to do, and I want to experience with you." Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are your nightmares back? Or did something happen?" Brittany asked while looking in her eyes for answers.

"No they aren't, I would tell you." Santana told her. "You know that."

"So this is just you wanting to knock down another barrier?" Brittany asked while rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid."

"No, it's not." Brittany told her. "Do you want me to wear it now?" Santana nodded. "Ok." Brittany pressed their lips together and got out of bed.

Santana watched her closely as Brittany went to her suitcase and pulled out the harness, the dildo, and a bottle of flavored lube. Brittany slipped it on and put a generous amount of lube on it and got in the bed.

"Go slow." Santana said nervously.

"Of course." Brittany nodded. She cupped Santana's face and initiated a soft kiss with her. She let Santana take control of the kiss, knowing she needs control in the situation. She heard Santana moan into the kiss and clutch to her. "Do you want me to taste your first?" Santana nodded. Brittany began to kiss down her body with open mouth kisses, swirling her tongue around every spot she knew would arouse Santana the most, making sure she was completely ready.

"Beeee." Santana moaned when Brittany began to lick her folds slowly, building her up.

"Ready?" Brittany asked when she knew Santana was on the brink of exploding.

"Y-yeah."

Brittany crawled back up her body and laid next to her. "If you want to stop, let me know."

"Ok."

Brittany kissed her again, sliding her tongue in, she then rolled on Santana when she opened her legs and got on her knees. She ran the head of the dildo through Santana's wetness and noticed Santana slam her eyes shut and her breathing pick up, so she laid back next to her.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Brittany whispered while turning Santana's head to her. When she opened her eyes, Brittany smiled at her. "It's me, baby, keep your eyes open on mine the entire time."

Santana nodded and blinked, releasing a tear. Brittany kissed it away and landed on her lips again. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Santana replied weakly.

"Ready?" Brittany asked again while stroking Santana's cheek with her thumb.

"Yes."

Brittany stared at her. "Let's try this, so I'm not on top of you, that may be too much, let's try on the side."

"That's a good idea."

Brittany lifted Santana's leg and slowly slid inside of her, Santana's eyes slammed shut again while she shook her head. "Please stop." Brittany noticed the tears streaming down her face and immediately slid out of her and pulled the harness off, tossing it on the floor behind her. "It's okay." She whispered in her ear while holding her tightly. "It's okay."

* * *

Mackenzie held Noelle's hair as she vomited in the garbage can for the third time, she scowled while wiping her mouth for her before hopping out of bed. "I'll be back Noey, try to get your jeans off since you got throw up on them."

She grabbed the garbage bag and walked down to the kitchen, she saw Quinton passed out in the family room on the couch, Ashton was on the floor, snoring loudly. "Ugh, it smells like feet and bad breath in here." She groaned. She ran to the bathroom and got the lysol can and sprayed it all over, causing them both to cough harshly. Ashton jumped up, flipping his shirt over his mouth as he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Mackenzie laughed and took a few pictures, she then walked in the yard and gasped while looking around. "Whoa." She rubbed Cinderella's head when the dog licked her hand. "Come up to bed with me." She told her while running upstairs. Cinderella laid on the foot of the bed, while Mackenzie tossed the cover over Noelle again and went to sleep herself.

* * *

**5am**

Santana was awake, unable to sleep after the events of the night with Brittany. She laid most of the night and watched Brittany sleep, counting the freckles on her face, which were darkening as she got older. She stared at her hair which was darkening over time as well, it's wasn't as blonde as when they were younger, but she loved the darker gold color of it now. She pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's forehead and got out of bed. She put on a pair of yoga pants and grabbed Brittany's sweatshirt from the chair and made her way outside with a blanket and a bottle of water.

She sat on the beach and took a few sips of water before taking Rachel's advice and practicing her scales as a vocal warm up. She was on her second run through when Brittany sat next to her and placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Sounds good." Brittany stated while wrapping a blanket around their shoulders. "How does your throat feel?"

"Good." Santana mumbled softly. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Brittany took a sip and stared out at the ocean. "I missed you in bed this morning, and most of the night. I know when you're not next to me, baby, I don't sleep as peacefully."

"Sorry." Santana told her while finally looking at Brittany, and noticing how tired she looked.

"Are you upset about last night?"

Santana shrugged. "Kinda."

"We can keep trying, slowly, if you want." Brittany suggested as Santana took a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh when she felt her snuggle in her side. She kissed Brittany on the forehead and picked up her phone taking a picture of the two of them. She posted it to her Instagram account with the caption. _Loving you is easy_.

She then picked up Brittany's phone and took a different picture of the two of them."What do you want the caption to say baby?" When Brittany didn't answer she glanced down at her and saw she was asleep. "Loving you is so easy." She posted Brittany's picture and used the caption. _Caption this. _She was laughing at the comments people left when she decided to get on Twitter from Brittany's phone. She smirked and laid Brittany across her lap, so she was more comfortable and sent out a tweet on Brittany's account.

**BrittanyLP - Guess who's been hacked! - Santana****  
**

She attached a picture of herself and laughed at how crazy Brittany's Twitter mentions went.

"Why are they awake." She laughed. She took a picture of the sunrise and then took a picture of Brittany sleeping in her arms and posted them both.

**BrittanyLP - Look at my sleeping beauty ;)**

She was scrolling Brittany's timeline and saw a tweet from TMZ, that immediately got her blood boiling.

**TMZ - When the cats away the mice will play...**

The tweet had a group photo of them from on the four wheelers the other day, so she clicked the link and began to read the article.

_While superstar friends, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, Rachel Berry-Hudson, Quinn Puckerman, and Mercedes Jones-Atkinson are enjoying a girls weekend in Cabo, their kids had what is believed to be the party of the century, check out photos below._

Santana looked at the pictures of her yard, littered with beer bottles, and plastic cups. There was a picture of Carter pouring champagne in a girls mouth, a picture of Noelle taking a shot on Ashton's lap, and a picture of Zacky and Quinton balancing shot glasses on their foreheads.

"What the fuck?!" Santana screamed.

Brittany jumped awake, knocking over the mug of coffee in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"How attached are you to the kids?" Santana snapped. "We've had them long enough to enjoy them, right?"

"What?" Brittany asked while sitting up.

"They are dead when I get home." Santana snapped while holding the phone in Brittany's face.

"Shit." Brittany sighed while closing her eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**

**tumblr - talksfanfic**


	9. Back to LA

"It just pisses me off Brittany, pisses me the fuck off!" Santana yelled angrily while picking up a handful of sand and throwing it. "One damn rule…no parties." Brittany stared at the pictures on Twitter and shook her head in disbelief while Santana continued to scream and yell. "Why the hell did we have kids, again? They don't listen, they do whatever the hell they want, we spend so much money on them, buying new cars, designer clothes, phones, hell….we buy them whatever they want. We have a fuckin bowling alley in the house. We built on the indoor basketball court for Carter so he can practice more, we have a movie theater, we have a game room that has every fuckin game in the free world." Santana stood up. "Operation!" She then yelled as she began to pace back and forth on the sand. "We have the game Operation, Ashton should be practicing and studying for school but instead he has Noelle on his lap knocking back fuckin shots like they are in a fuckin music video."

"There's a hashtag." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, hashtag _ungrateful ass kids_." Santana snapped.

"No, there's a hashtag for the party." Brittany told her. "There are literally hundreds of pictures floating around."

"What?" Santana asked while sitting back on the sand and grabbing Brittany's phone. She scanned the hashtag _LPMansionParty _and cringed at the pictures she saw, hundreds of teens knocking back drinks, bottles of liquor everywhere, teens falling over drunk, a few passed out, and numerous other pictures highlighting the effects of a typical teen party. She spotted a trail of vomit in a picture leading to a teenager passed out on the hood of her car. "I know Carter is your favorite but he's dead when I get home. I know this was him, this has Carter Eduardo Lopez=Pierce all over it." She snapped before handing Brittany the phone back and burying her face in her hands.

"We are going to get so many fines and tickets." Brittany sighed. "You know someone is going to report this. Should I call Noah or Emily and have them issue a statement?"

"Where was Noah's ass when the party was going on?" Santana snapped angrily. "There's no way to spin this." She then shook her head. "Carter, Ashton, Mackenzie, Noelle, Quinton, and Zacky will feel my wrath the second my feet touch LA soil."

Brittany continued to scroll through the pictures and take in the state of their usually manicured yard was in, she saw the debris floating in the pool, the divots in the grass, and the trampled garden, which was Santana's pride and joy. "Let's head back to the house, I'll start packing and we can book a flight home."

"We aren't leaving." Santana told her. "We are finishing our vacation, far too often we leave vacation early because one of the kids does something stupid, not this time. I have a great day planned for us and we are going to make the most of it."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her wife, but nodded in agreement. "You want them to sweat for a while, don't you?"

"Yes." Santana replied sternly. "We need to tell Cedes and Quinn."

Brittany helped Santana fold up the blanket, and gather the water bottles Santana had outside with her, before grabbing the mugs Brittany brought outside, they were halfway to the house when Mercedes came storming out, her phone in her hand.

"The fuck is wrong with our kids?!" She asked angrily. "Have you been on Twitter? Wait...judging by the scowl on your face, you have."

"Yes, I've seen the shit." Santana sighed.

"What order do you want to kill the kids in?" Mercedes asked while staring at the pictures of Zacky jumping in the pool, a bottle of champagne in one hand, and a teenage girl in the other. "I don't know what the fuck they were thinking!"

"They weren't." Brittany replied. "Where was Zach?"

"He's in Oakland for a conference." Mercedes stated as the three made their way to the house. "He called me when his phone went crazy from drunk teenagers tweeting him, thinking he was Zacky. He's on his way back to LA now."

"Tell him don't go to the house." Santana said quickly.

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"They are most likely hungover, if we yell at them they won't even pay attention really." Santana explained. "I want them to have clear heads and minds, so when I go the fuck off, it sticks in their thick heads, and penetrates their souls." She hissed. "If they didn't fear me yet, they will now." She added before going in the house, slamming the door behind them.

"This is not the press Santana needs when she's thinking of putting out a single soon." Brittany sighed.

"Aside from the press, will her vocal cords let her put out a new single?" Mercedes asked Brittany. "I can tell she's losing her voice, B. Something's not right, have her get checked out again."

"I know, and I will." Brittany nodded. "Does Quinn know?" She then asked as Mercedes followed her into the house.

"Excuse me?!" Santana yelled.

"Yes, your little demon Lopez-Pierce children have inherited your sneakiness so yes the party is your fault, and your kids faults." Quinn yelled back.

"Yep, she knows." Mercedes nodded as Brittany dropped the items and quickly stepped in between Santana and Quinn.

"How dare you talk about my kids as if Noelle didn't have her ass all on the table letting Ashton take a body shot off of her?!" Santana snapped. "Not to mention Quinton is in a ton of pictures drinking and doing shit too."

"Yeah and Carter is running around the yard in his boxers pouring shots of vodka in girls mouths." Quinn glared at her. "Did you watch the video TMZ posted?"

"There's video?" Brittany asked.

Quinn groaned. "Yeah."

"Look, all of our kids are responsible, no matter who planned the party, they were all there, they were all underage, and they were all drinking." Mercedes stated. "We need to relax, and not turn on each other."

"Lo siento." Santana mumbled.

"Sorry." Quinn nodded.

"Wait...should Zacky be drinking at all with his condition?" Brittany asked Mercedes.

"No." Mercedes took a deep breath. "I need to call and make sure he didn't have a seizure, alcohol can be an onset." She left the room while dialing her son's cell phone.

"If I may interject on the situation." Rachel smiled while walking in the living room, wearing only a fuzzy pink robe with gold stars, rollers in her air, and facial cream while holding a mug of tea.

"You look like loser Berry from highschool." Santana told her. "Interject when you transform back into an adult." She added before heading towards their suite. "Come on Brittany."

* * *

"Answer your damn phone, dude." Carter groaned from his position on the pool table, where he passed out in the early morning hours. He only had on a pair of Burberry swimming trunks, leaving a huge wet stain on the custom pool table top Santana had special made with the family Lopez-Pierce crest she designed with Brittany after they got married. He looked around the room foggily.

"That's your phone, not mine." Zacky responded from the table tennis table he was lying on, which now had two broken legs.

"Get your asses up now!" Noah growled while turning on the light in the room and busting in.

"Wha..." Carter started to say but Noah grabbed his collar.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Noah asked him. "You're going to get in so much damn trouble, get up and start cleaning up the yard...or what's left of it. Now!" He released his collar sending him falling back on the table, before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"The noise." Zacky groaned.

"Was that Jesus?" Carter asked Zacky.

"Dude...I just want the room to stop spinning." Zacky sighed before closing his eyes again.

Noah made his way back up to the family room and kicked both Ashton and Quinton. "Get your dumb asses up, start cleaning up the yard." Noah looked around the family room at the bags of chips and beer cans all over and closed his eyes tightly. 'You may not even need to worry about mom killing you, because I just may kill you all myself. Fuckin ridiculous."

Ashton looked around and sighed before closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick again." Quinton groaned before turning to the side and vomiting on the carpet.

Ashton opened one eye and sighed loudly. "God dammit."

Noah finally made his way up to Mackenzie's room and knocked lightly before opening the door and watching Mackenzie hold Noelle's hair as she vomited in the garbage for the third time that morning. "Noelle, clean up the kitchen in the pool house then help the boys with the yard, Mackenzie go clean up the kitchen downstairs."

Mackenzie nodded. "Okay."

"Did you drink last night too?" Noah asked her. "Do _not _ lie to me."

"I swear I didn't." Mackenzie replied quickly. "I had the bottle of sparkling grape juice that's on the table and that's it."

Noah stared at her. "Open a window in here too, smells like vomit." He then left the room while slamming the door causing Noelle to hold her head and lie back down quickly.

"Why is he yelling?" Noelle asked softly.

"You'll understand when you see the yard." Mackenzie cringed while glancing at the window.

Noah went to his old room and laid on the bed. "Mom is going to kill me." He groaned. "Fuck!"

* * *

**3pm**

"You've been quiet all day." Brittany stated while lying next to Santana on the deck of the yacht they rented for the afternoon and evening.

"I'm pissed." Santana stated, her eyes still closed under her sunglasses.

"Ok." Brittany took a pill for the sunlight and chugged the rest of the bottle of water. "I took a pill, just letting you know."

Santana took her sunglasses off quickly and sat up to look at Brittany. "Are you okay? Feeling sick?"

Brittany pulled Santana to lie back next to her. "I'm fine but we have the yacht the rest of the day, we'll probably be out on the deck so I want to make sure I _stay _okay the rest of the day, it's really hot out." Santana continued to stare at her so Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm okay."

Santana nodded and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining the day."

"You're not, I love being around you, even when you're pissed." Brittany teased.

"I just don't understand why they would throw such a massive out of control party?" Santana sighed. "Why not have like ten people over and hang out by the pool quietly, or in the bowling alley, or the game room. We built a complete house of fun and still they have to do something so irresponsible and careless. We have so much expensive stuff in our house, and we worked hard for everything we own, everything. We deserve the lavish lifestyle we have and the nice things we own, did you see the picture of my rose garden? Completely trampled." She added sadly.

"I know you're upset about your roses." Brittany sympathized. "Why don't we enjoy our night together, just us two, we are leaving in the morning anyways and then we can deal with the mess in LA, Emily issued a statement for you and is handling the press, we have a private house here so we won't have to see the paps at all."

"The paps are always around." Santana sighed. "But you're right, I'm sorry." She lifted her head and kissed Brittany while cupping her cheek with her hand. She began to pepper kisses down her neck before untying Brittany's bikini top and kissing her breasts. "I know you don't like tan lines." She reasoned when Brittany raised her eyebrow at her wife's actions. Santana rolled to lie flush on Brittany, propping herself up with her elbows. "I love you." She winked before placing a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead.

"I love you too." Brittany told her while hugging her tightly. "I know you have something special set up for dinner."

"Maybe, maybe not." Santana smirked. She kissed Brittany again and tied her bikini back up for her. "I _will_ say that I have a gorgeous and revealing dress for you to wear tonight, it's in the bedroom closet."

"On the boat?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep, I packed everything we needed while you were snoring earlier."

"We all know who snores in our household, and it isn't me." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed. "Definitely Cinderella."

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, "well I know whatever magical surprise you have planned will be amazing."

"Not as amazing as this." Santana stated while jumping up and pointing. "Look at the stingrays jumping out of the water."

Brittany's eyes widened as she hopped up and followed Santana to the rail. "Whoa."

"I gotta get the camera for this." Santana said excitedly. "Don't let them stop." She told Brittany while running across the deck to the stairs so she could grab the camera out of the bedroom.

"I'll let them know." Brittany laughed while watching Santana run across the yacht. "Daddy, what are we going to do with our kids?" She asked while looking up at the sky. "Thanks for the little distraction." She winked before looking back at the ocean.

"Got it!" Santana yelled while running and almost crashing into Brittany. Brittany stood behind her and, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist as Santana started to record the action.

Brittany rested her head on the Latina's shoulder and looked out at the ocean with her. "This is so cool."

"Totally." Santana nodded while relaxing more into Brittany's embrace.

* * *

"So I don't know what to do mom." Hannah sighed while pulling into the Lopez-Pierce driveway. She swiped her card and waited for the gates to open while tapping on the steering wheel with her thumbs.

"Talk to Jackson." Mrs. Pierce told her. "You're divorced but you are co parents."

"I know." Hannah nodded. "What the hell happened here?" She asked when they got out of the car and saw a ton of paper in the front yard.

"Are these beer cans?" Mrs. Pierce asked while wading through a pile of garbage.

"It looks like it." Hannah frowned. She pulled out her house keys and unlocked the gate to the yard and froze. "Oh my God."

Mrs. Pierce's eyes widened when she saw the yard and shook her head slowly. "They had a party."

"A huge party." Noah snapped. "Hey Grammy, hey Aunt Hannah." He walked over and greeted both women with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I debating on helping them clean up or leaving it for them to do."

"When are San and Brit coming home?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, they aren't answering their phones, neither are Aunt Cedes, Aunt Q, or Aunt Rachel." Noah shrugged.

"They are doing a surprise ambush." Hannah laughed. "I'm out of here, anyone in Santana's path is getting attacked." She kissed her mother on the cheek and headed towards the gate. "Mom, call me when you are ready to leave and I'll come back and get you."

"Are you sure they know?" Mrs. Pierce asked while looking around the yard in disbelief. "Bye Hannah."

"It's all over Twitter." Noah nodded. "Along with those not so good pictures of your grandchildren drinking."

Mrs. Pierce sighed. "Where are they now."

"In the house, Madison made them breakfast to try to fight off their hangovers." Noah replied.

"It's after 4pm." She frowned while looking at her watch.

"They are just getting up." Noah replied. "I need to take Cinderella and Socks to the dog park since I can't let them loose in the yard right now."

"Ok." Mrs. Pierce walked in the house through the patio and saw Ashton, Carter, Zacky, and Quinton all slowly eating; Carter had his head on the table, Quinton could barely eat without gagging after every bite, Zacky was falling asleep while he chewed, Ashton was extremely pale in the face.

"Hey Grammy." Madison smiled from the sink, she walked over and greeted her with a kiss. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks honey." Mrs. Pierce smiled while staring at her. "You're glowing, new mostorituzer?"

Madison froze and smiled politely. "Y-yeah."

"It suites you." Mrs. Pierce told her while hugging her.

"Noey is still really sick upstairs so I'm going to run this burger up to her." Madison announced as she wrapped up a plate and left the kitchen.

"I can't save you kids this time." Mrs. Pierce told them while walking around the table and kissing them each on the forehead. "I can't save you this time. Hurry up and finish your meals, you need to get cleaning." She added before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be sick again." Quinton groaned while jumping up and running out of the kitchen.

"He drinks like a girl." Carter laughed before wincing in pain. "Damn stomach muscles."

"This is your fault." Ashton snapped.

"Hey, no one put a bottle of liquor to your mouth." Carter replied. "You saw the party of the year and joined, can't blame you."

"Twitter saw the party of the year too." Zacky stated while looking at his phone. "There's a hashtag on Twitter."

Carter and Ashton's eyes widened. "What?!"

"We're dead." Zacky sighed. "Like my mom is really going to kill me."

"Fuck! I told people no pictures or video." Carter snapped.

"You thought they would listen?!" Ashton exclaimed.

* * *

"The sunset is gorgeous." Brittany smiled as Santana leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is." Santana agreed. "I love that no matter where we are in the world we always make time to see the sunset, and the sunrise."

"We made a pact that we would." Brittany laced their fingers together before she lifted their hands and kissed Santana's wedding ring.

"How good was dinner?" Santana asked. "I didn't you could make a gourmet meal on a boat but that was amazing."

"It was great." Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana and kissed her on the temple. "We've been on this boat all day."

"Ready to get off?" Santana asked. "I can have them turn around early and head back."

Brittany shook her head. "No, I just like, no I _love_ that after almost 20 years of marriage, we can still be around each other, in a small space for hours, and not get sick of each other. We've been in each other's arms all day and I love it."

"You're my best friend, Brittany, always have been, always will be baby." Santana told her. "As long as you are around I don't anybody, or anything else." She leaned up and kissed Brittany. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany replied while deepening the kiss. "So, so much."

They continued to kiss for several minutes, Santana stroking Brittany's cheek with her thumb, while Brittany ran her fingers through her hair. "I have one last surprise for you, and hopefully my throat is on my side for it."

"What is it?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the other side of the deck with there was a keyboard surrounded by roses shaped in a heart. "There's a song I've been working on, and I want to sing it to you." Brittany smiled and moved to open her mouth but Santana quickly cut it. "I haven't drank all day and I drank a cup of Berry's herbal shit, my throat feels really good right now."

"Ok."

"So I want you to sit your gorgeous self right here." Santana led her to a chair she had set out and leaned over to kiss her before walking towards the keyboard and sitting down. She played a piano melody while closing her eyes and feeling the music. Brittany stared at her with a huge smile, she loved watching Santana when she played raw music, just her with the piano. Santana opened her eyes just before she started to sing in a raspy voice.

_As around the sun the earth know she's revolving  
And the rose buds know to bloom in early May  
Just as hate know love's the cure  
You can rest your mind assure  
That I'll be loving you always_

_As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow  
But in passing we'll grow older everyday  
Just as all that's born is new  
Do know what i say is true  
That I'll be loving you always_

She played another piano melody and nodding her head and locking eyes with Brittany, giving her a wink.

_Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky (always)  
Until the ocean covers every mountain high (always)  
Until the dophin flies and parrots live at sea (always)  
Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream_

She picked up the melody and played another solo before slowing down the melody and singing once again.

_Did you know that true love asks for nothing  
Her acceptance is the way you pay  
Did you know that life is giving love a guarantee_  
_To last through forever, another day_

_Just as time knew to move on since the beginning_  
_And the seasons know exactly when to change_  
_Just as kindness knows no shame_  
_Know through all your joy and pain_  
_That I'll be loving you always_

She cleared her throat softly and stared intensely at Brittany, who stood up and began to dance. Santana smiled brightly and continued singing as Brittany free-styled beautiful performance on the spot. Brittany spun around twirled a near perfect ballet routine as Santana began to sing with more passion.

_As today i know im living for tomorrow  
Could make me past, but that i musn't fear  
For i know deep in my mind, the love of me i left behind  
Cause I'll be loving you always_

She began to play more aggressively on the piano, keeping up with Brittany's routine while singing as passionately as her throat would allow.

_Until the day is night and night becomes a day (always)  
Until the trees and seas just up and fly away (always)  
Until the day that 8×8×8 is 4 (always)  
Until the day is the day there are no more_

Brittany did a few complicated ballet moves landing them perfectly while Santana, who now had tears in her eyes, and a big smile on her face continued to play the piano, no longer singing, just providing music for Brittany to dance to. Brittany walked over to her and outstretched her hands. "Dance with me."

Santana nodded and stood up, she allowed Brittany to hold her tightly and lead them, she then started singing softly again.

_Did you know that true love asks for nothing  
Her acceptance is the way you pay  
Did you know that life is giving love a guarantee  
To last through forever, another day_

"I'll be loving you for always, baby." Santana whispered.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Allow me to list some facts on underage drinking." Rachel cleared her throat loudly.

Santana, who was in and out of sleep on Brittany's shoulder on the plane ride back to LA, groaned and turned to face the opposite direction, pulling the cover over her head. "Fuck off."

"Let's start with the prevention of underage drinking. According to this website, which reads verbatim, r_educing underage drinking will require community-based efforts to monitor the activities of youth and decrease youth access to alcohol. Recent publications by the Surgeon General1 and the Institute of Medicine4 outlined many prevention strategies that will require actions on the national, state, and local levels, such as enforcement of minimum legal drinking age laws, national media campaigns targeting youth and adults, increasing alcohol excise taxes, reducing youth exposure to alcohol advertising, and development of comprehensive community-based programs. These efforts will require continued research and evaluation to determine their success and to improve their effectiveness._" Rachel read while looking around the plane.

Brittany was looking at her laptop, Mercedes was staring at Rachel with a frown on her face, and Quinn was reclined in her seat, asleep with ear buds in.

"Would you mind waking Quinn, she needs to hear this." Rachel motioned to Mercedes.

"I don't have teenagers, my twins are twenty years old, and I'm not a teenager, so I don't need to hear it." Quinn mumbled while opening her eyes. "The fact that I can hear you over my headphones is alarming."

"Rachel shut up." Santana sighed while turning back over and lifting Brittany's arm to wrap around her so she could cuddle in her wife's side.

"San, I'm typing, baby." Brittany told her while shifting so her arm could reach the keyboard again.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled while looking at the screen as Brittany continued working on her speech for her Lupus Run/Walk. "It looks good so far."

"Thanks." Brittany nodded, she kissed her on the forehead and went back to work.

"I'll continue with some consequences of underage drinking." Rachel continued. "School problems, such as higher absence and poor or failing grades. Social problems, such as fighting and lack of participation in youth activities. Legal problems, such as arrest for driving or physically hurting someone while drunk. Physical problems, such as hangovers or illnesses. Unwanted, unplanned, and unprotected sexual activity. Disruption of normal growth and sexual development. Physical and sexual assault."

"Stop right there." Santana snapped. "I will physically assault you right now if you keep going, and if won't be from me being an underage teen that's drunk."

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to list the facts from the website. "Higher risk for suicide and homicide. Alcohol-related car crashes and other unintentional injuries, such as burns, falls, and drowning. Memory problems. Abuse of other in brain development that may have life-long effects. And final death from alcohol poisoning."

"Rachel you do remember _The __Rachel Berry_ House Party _Train Wreck Extravaganza_ don't you?" Mercedes asked. "You weren't spitting out facts when we had that house party in your basement and you let Puck break into your dads' liquor cabinet."

"Well." Rachel huffed.

"Or when you mixed up the crap drink before the school assembly that got San and I so sick we threw up on stage." Brittany grimaced. "Why was it purple?"

"That damn cough syrup Berry put in it." Santana laughed.

"We all drank as teenagers, yes, but we were in fuckin Lima, we didn't have nearly half as much to lose as our kids do now." Quinn interjected. "That's the most important part. Ashton wants to go to medical school, Carter has collegiate offers from all over for a basketball scholarship, Noelle wants to go to law school, Zacky will most likely get a baseball scholarship or a basketball scholarship, Quinton wants to be an architect, they have bright futures ahead of them. Hell Mackenzie already has a career, she's an upcoming model. They have too much to lose to do something as careless as throw a huge party like this." Quinn spit out. "On top of everything they jeopardized Brittany and Santana by having it at their house, as far as I'm concerned every single one of them is responsible."

"Well said." Brittany nodded.

"So, united front when we reach your house?" Mercedes asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep, we land in about twenty minutes I think, and then I'm kicking ass."

* * *

Santana was the first to hop out of the car and storm towards the house as the limo driver unloaded their bags. She entered through the front door and walked over to the intercom.

**Whoever is in the house get your ass to the family room right now!**

Carter, who was in his room with Zacky looking at pictures from the party swallowed thickly and ran his fingers through his hair. He jumped up and followed Zacky down to the family room.

Santana sat on the couch, and crossed her legs, while nodding her head slowly. Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany all entered the house and stood to the side.

"Don't sit down, stand right here." She snapped at Carter and Zacky when they entered the room.

"Don't even look at me Zachary." Mercedes hissed as Noelle and Ashton entered the room followed by Quinton and Mackenzie.

Santana took a deep breath. "Give me a synonym for mad." Santana stated while snapping her fingers and pointing at Ashton.

"Furious." Ashton said quietly.

"Speak up Dr. Ashton." She hissed.

"Furious." He said louder.

She snapped her fingers again. "Carter...synonym."

Carter cleared his throat. "Irate."

She snapped again and pointed at Noelle. "Pissed."

"That's the one." Santana clapped slowly. "I am pissed!" She screamed loudly. "I have reached a level of pissed that I didn't think was fuckin humanly possible." She took a deep breath. "I have reached a level of pisstivity that is damn near inhumane."

"Is pisstivity a word?" Rachel asked quietly as she entered the room.

"Do you know what I saw when I entered the golden gates of my driveway?" Santana asked the group. "Quinton, what do you think I saw outside?"

Quinton shifted nervously. "Umm..."

"Speak up!" Quinn yelled.

"I can tell you what I _didn't_ see." Santana shrugged. "I _didn't_ see my house in the condition I left it in. I _didn't_ see my my roses outside, why are they trampled? I _didn't _see my beautiful grass, I saw fuckin holes in the grass. Brittany what did you see outside?"

"I saw beer cans, beer bottles, champagne bottles, and a shitload of trash." Brittany stated.

"Oh you know else I didn't see?" Santana asked. "My damn lawn ornaments, your friends stole my damn lawn ornaments." She took a deep breath. "Zacky, Noelle, Quinton leave with your parents, now."

The three of them nodded quickly and ran to grab their belongings. Quinn glared at Noelle and grabbed Quinton by the collar. "Let's go, I already called your father and he's headed back to the states."

Mercedes popped Zacky on the back of the head. "Get your ass to the car."

Santana sat on the couch while Brittany followed them out and told Rachel she would talk to her later. "I don't even know where to begin." She shrugged. "Where do I begin?"

"Let's start with a tour of our backyard." Brittany suggested.

"Great idea." Santana stood up and walked past there three kids angrily and stepped in the yard. "You gotta be fuckin kidding me!" She yelled before turning and glaring at them. "You didn't even finish cleaning up?"

"We all kind of felt sick yesterday and then today..." Carter tried to explain.

"Did I say you could speak?" Santana hissed. "Do not open your mouth unless I tell you to."

Carter nodded quickly.

"Look at my yard, look at my pool." Santana sighed. "I can't be out here without getting pissed, go back in the house."

"This is bad." Ashton mumbled.

"Sit on the couch." Santana instructed. "Mackenzie, not you, go get my inhaler for me."

Mackenzie nodded and ran upstairs while Santana glared at her sons, tapping her foot the entire time. She waited for Mackenzie to hand it to her, she shook it and and held it tightly. "Sit back down."

"What did I say before leaving the house?" Santana asked.

"That you loved us." Carter whispered.

"Don't." Brittany snapped at him.

"What did I say three times before leaving the house?!" Santana yelled. "I said _not_ to have a party, and you had a party. You aren't deaf, your damn ears work! This is a 4 million dollar house! We don't have people running in and out of here!"

"Noah sent us the pictures of everything that was broken, and you will pay out of your own money to have it fixed." Brittany chimed in.

"I don't know what in world possessed you to have a fuckin party." Santana sat on the coffee table and looked in Carter's eyes. "What...were...you...thinking?"

"I..."

"You weren't!" She screamed in his face. "You weren't thinking."

"San..."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Brittany." Santana snapped.

"Your award is broken." Brittany told her as she bent down and picked up a piece of Santana's People's Choice Award.

Santana quickly turned and looked at the piece of her award in Brittany's hand and took off running towards _the white living room_ where they showcased their awards, although most of Brittany's awards were in her studio, her Oscars, Tony Award, and a few of her Grammy's. She screamed at the top of her lungs after taking a mental inventory of her awards and came charging back in the room.

"Listen up and listen good, if I could kill you and get away with it, I would." She snapped. "But your mom would miss you too much."

"Debatable right now." Brittany stated while crossing her arms.

"I don't know what the hell would posses you to throw a party, none of you are 21 years old. Not a single one of you! You're grounded forever, no cars, no debit cards, no credit cards, no cell phones, no computers, no movie theater, no bowling alley. You will work in the yard and around the house to get it back in the damn shape I left it in. I work too damn hard and so does your mom to have this level of disrespect. We have given you _every damn thing_ you ever ask us for, and this is the fuckin thanks we get. Do you know how many tickets we are facing right now. My lawyer, who is supposed to be on vacation, can't enjoy his damn vacation because he is handling this shit here. Our publicist, our assistants, our managers all had to fuckin overtime, which means I have to pay them overtime because my spoiled bratty kids weren't satisfied with just relaxing and enjoying life, nooooooooooo, they want to drink and behave like idiots."

Santana took a deep breath and shook her inhaler before taking a puff. "If I have a panic attack you will really catch hell when I wake up!"

Brittany glanced at Santana to make sure she was okay before narrowing her eyes back on her kids. "Come on guys, you know better than this."

"I didn't drink." Mackenzie said quickly while raising her hand.

Santana glared at her. "No one talks." She sighed. "Christmas is cancelled, you don't have birthdays this year, the family trip to Greece is cancelled, I want your electronics on my damn bed by the end of the night, and I'm tempted to take your clothes! I just don't understand why you had a party!" Santana began to pace back and forth. "No Thanksgiving, you will volunteer at a soup kitchen, no Flag Day, no Columbus Day, no nothing, you'll be lucky if I feed you. Life is cancelled...how about that shit?!"

Carter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She then snapped and pointed at Carter. "Talk."

Carter opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Oh you can't talk now?" Santana asked. "Cat got your tongue...you sure as hell could sing along to all the songs you played at the party, and the nerve of you to play one of my songs. The level of disrespect is unbelievable."

Mackenzie raised her hand.

"What?" Santana snapped.

"I don't think I should be in trouble because I technically didn't do anything." She whispered.

"Everyone gets the same punishment." Santana shook her head. "You were all here, you are all responsible. When I was growing up when one of us did something we all got in trouble."

"You were an only child." Ashton told her with a frown.

"Exactly!" Santana huffed.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her wife before turning her attention back to her kids.

"You will work as my personal little slaves until I get bored with you, then you will become Brit's, then Grammy's, I hope the damn party was worth it because that was the last time you will have had any type of fun. Get your asses outside and clean up the yard, do not talk to me tonight, do not look at me." Santana glared before leaving the room and going upstairs.

Brittany heard the bedroom door slam and sighed. "I'm so disappointed in you three, you heard you mother, go finish cleaning up the yard."

Carter and Ashton stood up quickly and went to the kitchen to enter the yard, Mackenzie got up to follow them but Brittany stopped her. "How are you feeling, Mack?"

"Not good mom just screamed at us." Mackenzie told her.

"I mean with your period, baby?" Brittany asked softly.

"My stomach still really hurts, and I felt nauseous all day." Mackenzie replied.

Brittany could tell by her eyes that she didn't feel well so nodded. "Go lie down for a little while, I'll bring you some medicine, then when you feel better you can start by cleaning up the sunroom and the game room."

Mackenzie nodded and ran upstairs to her room. Brittany sat on the couch and sighed while leaning back, she then walked over to the intercom, and debating using it but decided against it and made her way up to the bedroom, where Santana was lying on her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked while sitting on the bed next to her wife.

"My head hurts from screaming." Santana told her.

"I'm going to take a shower." Brittany told her. "Take Mackenzie some medicine, please, she has cramps."

Santana didn't respond she instead glared angrily at the ceiling.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**tumblr - talksfanfic**


	10. Are You Serious?

Brittany stepped out of her long shower and exhaled deeply as she grabbed her towel to wrap around her body. She stepped in front of the sink and glanced at Santana's sink, shaking her head at the dildos that lined the bowl.

"God, I hope Mack didn't come up here." Brittany sighed. She grabbed the bin they kept them in off the top of the toilet seat and tossed them all in, closing the lid tightly, and putting it on the shelf in the bathroom closet. She looked around the bathroom and noticed a few things out of place, especially on Santana's side. She knew her wife was anal when it came to her toiletries so quickly put everything back the way it should be, hoping to avoid another full blown Snixx attack for the night. Once she knew everything was in place she grabbed her bowl and began to mix a facial scrub for herself when Santana knocked and came in the bathroom.

"Sorry, but I have to pee." Santana said softly while heading straight for the toilet.

"Okay." Brittany shrugged. "Did you take Mackenzie some medicine?"

"No." Santana replied while wincing.

Brittany put the bowl down. "Santana, I know you're pissed but they are still our children, she doesn't feel well, I saw it in her eyes." Brittany turned around and saw Santana sitting on the toilet, her head buried in her hands. "Hey, are you okay?"

Santana lifted her head while making slight eye contact with Brittany. "No, I have a headache."

"Headache or migraine?" Brittany asked while opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Excedrin for Santana and setting it on the sink.

"I can't tell." Santana shrugged.

"I have pills for you." Brittany told her as she started to apply her facial scrub to her face.

Santana went to her sink and washed her hands before rinsing out the glass on the sink and taking a pill right away."Are we ever going to get that wall built in here?"

"What wall?"

"The wall to block the toilet from the rest of the bathroom." Santana replied.

"I was thinking we should redo the bathroom." Brittany shrugged. "Maybe expand it a little."

Santana turned and leaned against the sink while watching Brittany rinse her face off. "You want to redo the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Brittany answered while unhooking her towel and drying her face. She finished drying her body off, tossed the towel in the hamper, and headed to the bathroom, Santana right behind her.

"Well, I'll call Emily in the morning and have her look up the best contractor in the city, gets some recs from people, and we can schedule a meeting." Santana suggested while sitting on the bed as Brittany got dressed in sweats and an old Cheerios t-shirt.

"Sounds good to me." Brittany told her. "Lie down and get some rest, I'll go check on Mackenzie."

"No, I want to go with you." Santana replied. "You'll be tempted to cave on her because she's sick, and I want to make sure you don't."

Brittany laughed. "Snixx _you_ spoil Mackenzie and give in to her all the time, I don't."

Santana stared at Brittany and blinked slowly. "Whatever." She went out on the balcony to make sure Ashton and Carter were still cleaning and instantly felt her blood boil when she saw Carter sitting down and Ashton leaning against the picnic table, talking and laughing with one another. "Are you fuckin shittin me right now! Get your lazy asses up and clean the damn yard!" She snapped.

Brittany walked out behind her and rolled her eyes as the two boys jumped up and began to clean again. "Seriously!" She finally yelled for the first time that day. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Look you're upsetting your mom." Santana yelled when she saw how red Brittany was in the face. "You are staying out there until the yard is completely clean, and that includes the pool."

"It's like one hundred degrees out here." Carter groaned.

"I don't care!" Santana screamed. "One hundred degrees is how hot my damn blood is right now, it's boiling with rage because I can't sit out on my balcony and enjoy my once beautiful yard, because you wanted to be Kid and Play and throw a damn party."

"Can't we hire someone to just clean it up?" Carter asked. "I'll pay."

"With what money?" Santana snapped. "Your cards all frozen already, stop complaining and get to work."

"You made the mess, so you two will clean it up." Brittany snapped. "Stop questioning us."

"Zacky helped." Carter mumbled.

"Carter, I'm going to rip your damn tongue out of your mouth if you say another word." Santana snapped while glaring at him. Carter looked up and saw her stance and decided to stop talking, he instead snatched the garbage bag out of Ashton's hand.

Ashton quickly snatched it back. "Go get your own bag."

Carter grumbled and let go of the bag angrily, he brushed past Ashton and grabbed a bag out of the box on the table, before purposely bumping into him again. Ashton turned and grabbed him by the shirt. "Stop playing with me." He growled at his younger brother. "it's your fault we are in trouble anyways."

"Are they really going to fight, right now?" Brittany sighed. "Are they still drunk?"

Carter pushed Ashton off of him harshly, sending the grey eyed boy back a few steps. Ashton threw the bag down and lunged towards Carter, knocking him to the ground.

"God dammit." Santana snapped before charging in the bedroom.

"Stop!" Brittany yelled. "Stop it right now!"

Santana came back out with a loud siren. "Cover your ears." She told Brittany while watching her sons roll around in the grass, she then turned on the siren to the loudest level, causing them to scramble apart and cover their ears. Santana then turned it off. "Thank you for successfully causing my headache to turn into a full blow migraine, keep fighting...go ahead. I want to watch your kill yourselves so I don't have to do it!" She tossed the siren on the wicker couch. "Keep fighting, who's your money on B?" She asked her wife. "Go on, punch each other, kick each other...Carter you took karate, you're a black belt now, I'm sure you know where and how to kick or punch your brother to kill him. Ashton, you're a doctor in training, you should know how to twist his neck or something, right?"

Ashton and Carter glanced at each other and shrugged before looking back at Santana. "If I have to come down there, someone will die, maybe both of you, I'll throw your asses in the same casket to save money too. Stop playing around and clean up the damn yard. You have two hours." She hissed before glancing at her watch and walking back in the bedroom.

Brittany stared at her sons and she shook her head before going back in the bedroom herself.

"Yeah, we are really in trouble this time." Carter stated slowly.

"It's bad when momma yells." Ashton agreed.

* * *

Santana knocked on Mackenzie's door before opening it and walking in. She saw her daughter curled in a ball, holding her stomach, fast asleep. Brittany quietly went to her bathroom and got a cold compress while Santana plugged in the heating pad she brought down from their room. She sat in Mackenzie's bed and rubbed her back.

"Sit up sweetheart." She said softly. "This will help you."

Mackenzie woke up slowly as Brittany handed Santana the cold towel. Santana ran it over her daughter's face slowly before dabbing her neck. Mackenzie eventually sat up and leaned against the stack of pillows Brittany propped up for her.

"Where does it hurt the most, Mackenzie?" Brittany asked.

"My stomach right here." Mackenzie replied. Santana nodded and laid the heating pad on her.

"Just lay still like this for a while, it usually helps your mom." Santana told her while brushing some hair out of her face.

Mackenzie nodded and took the pills that Brittany handed her before exhaling slowly. "You probably inherited my dreadful periods and I'm sorry for that." Brittany told her while sitting on the foot of the bed, so she could still look out into the yard to make sure Ashton and Carter were still cleaning.

Mackenzie didn't reply she just hesitantly leaned into Santana's side. Santana saw her hesitation and scooted closer, wrapping her arm around her, she kissed her on the temple, and started to rub her stomach. "I'm still mad, Mackenzie, I want to make that very clear, and yes you are still in trouble, just as much as your brothers."

"But I..."

"No arguing." Brittany told her. "You were here, you are seen in some of the pictures having just a good as time as everyone else. So whatever punishment your mom sets for you, is it."

Santana locked eyes with Brittany and mouthed a thank you. "I'm only going to ask once, and I want the truth." Santana said slowly. "Did you drink anything at all?"

"I swear I didn't, I only drank sparkling grape juice with Andie." Mackenzie said quickly. "But I don't get why I'm in trouble too. I didn't even go into the party, we stayed on the patio the whole time, just laughing and taking pictures to blackmail Carter and Grey with, that's all."

"Accessory to the crime." Santana told her. "Let's say you, Heather, Andie, and Carrie are hanging out at the mall and I don't know, Heather, decides to steal something from the store. Now you don't take anything but you stand and watch her steal it, and then walk out of the store with her, you are all going to get in trouble. You're an accessory to the crime."

Brittany nodded. "You're just as guilty as your brothers, Mackenzie, and I think you feel guilty as well, since you won't look either us of in the eye."

"I agree." Santana nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us about the party?" Brittany asked. "You called and asked if Andie could come over that night, so you knew about the party, not to mention you were supposed to stay with Grammy this weekend, but when I talked to Grammy she said you called her and asked if she minded if you stayed home instead. You knew about the party Mackenzie, and I think you wanted to stay and have a great time with everyone else."

"Sounds exactly like what happened, Brit." Santana stated. "Why didn't you tell us Carter and Ashton were throwing a party?"

Mackenzie shrugged.

"We want an answer, mija." Santana said sternly.

Mackenzie sighed. "I didn't want to seem like a tattle tale, and I thought it would be cool to hang out with the juniors and seniors from high school."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Seriously, so was it worth?"

Mackenzie shrugged once again.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out without your phone, laptop, and ipad." Santana told her.

Brittany stood up and picked up her ipad, setting it on her laptop, which she unplugged from the charger, before grabbing her phone. "What else San?"

Santana looked around the room. "Grab the TV remote. I'll have Noah come get it off the wall tomorrow."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes before closing them and snuggling closer to Santana, who was still rubbing her stomach soothingly for her. "San, baby, go lie down your eyes are starting to glaze over."

Brittany looked around her room and picked up her makeup palette, her kindle, and a few other small items she was taking from her Mackenzie and stacked them on the desk. She then glanced at the calendar on her wall to see when her next photoshoot was, she made a mental note to talk with Santana to see if they were taking the kids extracurricular activities away as well, since she knew Carter was playing in a fundraiser basketball game in a few weeks.

"I'm going to lie here until Mackenzie feels better." She said softly while sliding down deeper into the bed. She kissed Mackenzie, who was asleep, on the forehead and closed her eyes.

Brittany picked up the clothing items tossed around Mackenzie's room and placed them in the hamper, before going in the bathroom and grabbing towels off the floor from out of there. "I gave birth to you but you are Santana's child." She laughed. "Down to how messy she is."

"I'm not messy." Santana mumbled sleepily. "And put her clothes back on the floor, she can clean her own room up. She's on punishment, Brit."

"Yeah, ok." Brittany glanced out the window and saw Carter and Ashton still cleaning. She heard Santana start to snore slightly so covered her and Mackenzie with a blanket from the end of the bed and smiled when Santana turned and pulled Mackenzie closer to cuddle with her, still resting her hand on her daughter's stomach. Brittany checked the temperature on the heating pad and turned it down a little while repositioning it on Mackenzie. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and grazed her lips against Santana's before leaving the room.

* * *

**10pm**

**I want your electronics in my room, now! **Santana yelled into the intercom. "Want me to stretch you, B?"

"Yes, please." Brittany nodded as she started to stretch herself.

Santana walked back out of the bathroom with the massage oil when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at Brittany to make sure she was dressed decently. "Come in."

Ashton walked in slowly with his laptop, ipad, phone, and his camera. "Here."

"Set it on the couch." Santana stated. "Go get your remotes, and take your camera back."

"Camera stays." Brittany shook her head. "All electronics."

"We know you need to study Ashton, so you can use my office everyday for two hours. I will check the browser history, and I will know if you get on Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, Instagram, or ChatChat."

"What's _ChatChat_?" Ashton asked with a small smile.

"SnapChat, Santana." Brittany corrected.

"Who cares?" Santana grumbled. "Just don't get on anything, you can see me when you need to get on."

Ashton nodded. "Thanks."

Carter walked in the room and threw his electronics on the bed angrily, he then turned abruptly and left the room, slamming their bedroom door. "Brittany..." Santana sighed. "Handle him, before I do."

"I know, Ashton, go get your remotes please." Brittany told him.

"Ok, ummm, I'm really sorry, I know sorry doesn't really mean anything, it's just a word, but I really am. For what it's worth, I was against the party initially, and then peer pressure kicked it and Noey and I went out to have a drink. I didn't invite anyone, but I didn't stop anyone from coming either. I'm 19 years old and you left me in charge and I let you down." Ashton rambled quickly as his eyes began to water. He was always the most sensitive of the boys growing up and nothing has changed even now as he was in the last of his teenage years. He was never really the subject of Santana's yelling and screaming, and Brittany had a much calmer and quieter way of parenting than her wife's alterego, which loved to rear his ugly head sometimes.

Santana sat on the bed next to Brittany and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at her son.

"Umm, you were right, we are extremely spoiled and we take that for granted, we've been around the world, touched almost every continent, and never, ever wanted for anything. I'm the one that broke your award." Ashton sniffled slightly as his voice cracked. "It was stupid, I was drunk and was holding it up, while standing on the table, pretending to accept the Nobel Peace Prize for finding a cure for lupus, I lost my footing and fell, my hand hit the table and the award shattered." He explained. "I promise to pay to have a new one made or something."

"Thank you for apologizing." Brittany replied, while Santana sat with a stoic look on her face.

"Hearing you are disappointed in us hurt way more than getting screamed at." He added before turning to leave the room.

"You're a bright kid." Brittany spoke up while standing up. "We are disappointed because we know you know better. You have so much to offer to life, so much to look forward to, don't let a situation you can easily avoid impede on your future progress."

Ashton nodded and continued walking out of the room. "Grey." Santana called after him as she stood up. When he turned around she wiped the tear rolling down his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for confessing and apologizing."

"So two of the three can admit to being wrong." Brittany chuckled as Santana grabbed the bottle of oil and began to massage her knee.

"That doesn't mean they are off the hook, B." Santana stated. "Tomorrow we are cleaning top to bottom, one of those good old fashioned cleanings my abuela would make me do on Saturday mornings at her house when I was in middle school. You know the ones where she stood by with her wooden spoon in her hand ready to pop me if I mouthed back to her. I want the walls washed, the rugs shook, the silverware polished, the windows cleaned. They are working all damn day, all three of them."

"Ok." Brittany yawned. "Whatever you want."

* * *

**Everyone get up and get to the family room, you have 15 minutes to get dressed. I suggest your wear something comfortable.**

Brittany stirred from Santana yelling in the intercom and woke up. She blinked slowly to focus her eyes before widening them at the time. "Sanny, its 5am." She took in Santana and saw her with a red tshirt on, black shorts, and sneakers. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head, and she had a whistle around her neck.

"Well aware." Santana nodded. "Go back to sleep, I want the kids up and cleaning." She checked the thermostat in the bedroom and adjusted it slightly before picking up her cell phone and replying to a text message from Quinn.

Brittany yawned and snuggled deeper in the bed. "I need another hour, baby."

"I know you do." Santana told while leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep as long as you need to, then when you wake up we can have a family meeting, I was up all night and planned their punishment."

"You didn't sleep?" Brittany asked.

"A little. I had a plan to work on." Santana shrugged. "Go back to sleep."

Brittany sighed as her eyes closed, Santana walked over to her, kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers higher on her. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked while feeling Brittany's neck.

"I'm okay, just tired." Brittany nodded.

"Okay, when you get up just let me know in the intercom so I'll have your pills and breakfast ready for you." Santana replied, she stared at Brittany for a few moments before finally turning to leave the room.

She went to the garage and grabbed three buckets, she filled them with hot water, Pine Sol, and a splash of bleach. She tossed sponges in the bucket, she then grabbed Windex and Pledge bottles and set them on the floor as well. She looked around the garage while thinking of what else she would need. She then went to the kitchen and made a stack of toast and set it on the table with a jar of jam, and three bottles of Gatorade. She heard the three teens come down the stairs and went in the family room. Carter was leaning against the side of the couch, his eyes barely open. Ashton sat in the middle, with Mackenzie leaning her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"We are cleaning today, top to bottom. Every room in this house will be clean to not only my standards but the levels of clean my abuela held me to." Santana explained. "I made a light breakfast of toast for you, so you can eat. Lunch will be exactly at noon, for thirty minutes, then we will resume cleaning until dinner, which is at seven." She continued. "There are no breaks unless you need to pee, which is five minutes long. Mackenzie you get additional bathroom breaks for personal reasons."

"That's not fair." Carter grumbled.

"Are you on your period Carter?" Santana snapped. "She's gets extra bathroom breaks for _personal_ reasons." Carter thought before a moment before cringing and nodding in agreement.

"Oh...ok." He replied under Mackenzie's glare.

"Where's momma?" Ashton asked.

"Asleep." Santana replied curtly. "So that means you need to clean quietly so you don't wake her up. You wake her up early, you wake Snixx up...got it?"

The teens all nodded quickly and stared at their mother.

"Ashton, you will take Socks and Cinderella to the dog park so they get their exercise, Carter start back on the yard, I want the yard spotless, you two are almost done, and you're lucky it rained last night so you had to stop. I want all the lawn furniture washed and cleaned as well. When Ashton gets back I want the pool cleaned out. I don't want to see _anything_ outside of my reflection in the water."

Ashton frowned and started to raise his hand to talk but when he saw Santana's face harden, he decided against it.

"Mackenzie you can start by cleaning the pool house, the bathroom, the kitchen, and every window top to bottom. I don't want to see a streak or smudge or any kind." She instructed. "When you're done, see me, and we'll get started on the inside of the house."

"Umm, the party wasn't inside." Carter stated. "We didn't let anyone come inside."

"I don't care!" Santana yelled. "You will clean what I tell you to clean."

Carter sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Go eat, and start cleaning."

They stood up and went to the kitchen right away. Santana took a deep breath when her cell phone rang, she saw it was Emily and knew it could only be bad news if she was calling this early in the morning.

_**Hey Emily, what's up**_**_?_**

_Good morning Santana, have you by chance checked the internet?  
_

Santana sighed and sat down on the couch. _**No, do I even want to?**_

_Well, a few news sites and blogs are claiming you and Brittany may be unfit parents...because of the the underage party.  
_

**_Excuse_ me?_!_** Santana snapped. _**Unfit mothers?**_

_I have a number of emails and got a bunch of calls for interview requests, do you want to issue a statement?_

Santana rubbed her forehead. _**No...I need to talk to Brittany to see what she wants to do exactly. She has her Run/Walk coming up, and I don't want the bad press to hurt it at all. Just keep saying no comment at this time.**_

Santana tossed her phone on the couch and groaned loudly. "Fuckin kids." She went to the kitchen and saw they were done eating, and were not outside cleaning as instructed. She went down to her office and began to check all the emails she neglected when they were on vacation, starting first with the number of emails for Brittany's event.

* * *

**Noon**

Santana set the sandwiches she made her kids and a bag of chips with a fruit salad on the kitchen table next a bottle of iced tea for them all. She then went outside on the patio and blew her whistle. "Lunch! You have 30 minutes!"

She turned and went back in the house, she grabbed the smoothie she made for Brittany and her pills for the day and headed upstairs to check on her wife, who still hadn't come downstairs for the day yet. She walked quietly in the room, and saw Brittany was still fast asleep. She opened the blinds and sat on the side of the bed as she felt Brittany's neck for a fever. "Brit, baby, wake up and take your pills and drink this smoothie at least, please, then you can go right back to sleep." Santana said softly. "Come on baby, wake up for me." She added while stroking her hair.

Brittany cleared her throat and started to wake, she fluttered her eyes open and smiled when Santana into focus. "Hey."

"Hey." Santana finally smiled when Brittany's eyes open completely. "You don't feel well do you?"

"Not really." Brittany shook her head.

"I can tell." Santana sighed. "Damn kids stressed you out yesterday, I made you a smoothie and brought your pills for you, why don't you sit up and take them, and I'll grab your ointment."

"I have a rash already?" Brittany frowned as Santana grabbed some extra pillows from the couch and propped them behind her so she could sit up.

"A small one." Santana told her while pointing to her shoulder, once Brittany was sitting up, she handed her the napkin of pills and the smoothie. She then went to the bathroom and got Brittany's ointment and a latex glove to put on.

"The kids?" Brittany asked as Santana started to apply the ointment to her shoulder.

"Cleaning." Santana told her softly while concentrating on not pressing too hard on the rash.

"Did you feed them more than the bread and meat sandwich you gave them for dinner last night?" Brittany asked while raising her eyebrow and wincing as she moved her leg.

"What hurts?" Santana asked her quickly. "I saw your wince and heard your voice change."

"My leg." Brittany told her.

"I'm calling Hannah to come and stretch you." Santana replied while resting her hand on Brittany's leg. "Hurt to the touch?"

"No, just when I bend it." Brittany clarified.

"Ok, and their dinner was fine last night." Santana shrugged.

"Santana, we had steak, scallops, fresh grilled vegetables, and wine, you gave them ham and bread sandwiches with water." Brittany laughed. "That was a little cruel."

"They behaved like animals this weekend, so they get fed like animals." Santana snapped.

Brittany stared at her and finished her smoothie. "You need to relax, we are both too stressed and angry."

"I'm pissed not angry." Santana replied. "Big ass difference, baby."

"Well, we need to calm down, I can't get stressed, you know I can't." Brittany told her. "I can't deal with a flare up right now, I have too much coming up, and I..." She choked on a small sob, causing Santana's heart to drop. "I can't get sick right now."

Santana took the latex glove off and set it on the table quickly before grabbing Brittany's hands. "Hey, don't cry Brit, we are not going to let this cause a flare up, ok?" Santana leaned forward and kissed her not he forehead. "I'm not going to let you get sick and have a flare up, we, no _you_ are doing so good lately, so, so good, nothing is going to stop that."

Brittany nodded as Santana wiped her tears away with her thumbs and pressed their lips together.

"I _promise_ to take care of you, like always." Santana told her as she rested her forehead on Brittany's. "I want you to stay in bed today and relax, don't lift a finger, just call me for whatever you need, and pick a kid to be your personal servant if you want juice or a bagel or whatever."

Santana kissed all over her face before landing on her lips. "Can you get my laptop from my office, I want to look at more footage of rehearsal that Nikco emailed me."

"Sure, and I'll call Hannah." Santana told her while standing up.

* * *

Mackenzie, who was on the other side of the door, heard footsteps and ran back to the kitchen. "We made her sick, well _you two_ made her sick." She glared at her brothers.

"Mom always says we make her sick." Carter shrugged. "Lost it's effect on me a long time ago."

Ashton chuckled. "What are you talking about?" He asked his sister.

"Momma is crying because she's sick, like a flare up." Mackenzie said softly.

"What?" Carter asked quickly. "No...she was fine yesterday, in between mom yelling at us, she was fine."

"Well maybe she woke up sick." Mackenzie snapped back. "I know what I heard through the door, and she's having a flare up. Mom promised to take care of her and told her to stay in bed all day."

Ashton looked at his watch. "Well it's after noon, she hasn't been downstairs at all?" He asked his younger siblings. They both shook their heads. "Well, let's finish eating so we can finish cleaning."

"I'm going to check on her." Carter said while standing up. He jogged up the three flights of stairs and straightened out his tank top before knocking on the door.

Brittany was falling asleep again when Santana came out of the bathroom and went to the door. "What?" She asked Carter.

"I came to check on momma." Carter said quietly while trying to look in the room. "She's usually up before now, and she hasn't been downstairs."

"She's resting, C, let her sleep, she'll be down later, maybe." Santana stated when she saw the worry in Carter's eyes.

"Let him in, San." brittany said while sitting up a little more. "Come here Carter."

Santana stepped aside to let him in the room. "Brit, I'll be back, I'm going to get your laptop and to call Hannah."

Brittany nodded. "Carter, come have a seat."

Carter walked in and sat on the bed next to Brittany. "Mackey said you are having a flare up."

Brittany cleared her throat. "A small one I think." She nodded. "I'm tired, and don't have the energy to get out of bed today, so I've been asleep all morning, I only woke up when your mom came up here and woke me up to take my pills." She replied tiredly. "I have a rash forming." She then pointed to her shoulder. "Those are usually the signs of a flare up."

"Is it because you're mad at us?" Carter asked.

Brittany exhaled deeply. "I'm not mad, your mom is mad. I'm more hurt than anything, hurt because we raised your better than this C, we raised you to show us better respect than you did by opening our house to a huge underage teen party where there was liquor. My heart hurts from being disappointed."

Carter dropped his head.

"Do you know how much bad press we've received, I was on the internet last night and we are being called terrible mothers, one article said we have out of control teens, another stated that we neglected our kids for a vacation." Brittany shook her head. "Not only did you put those kids lives in danger because any one of you could have easily gotten alcohol poisoning with the amount of liquor we saw floating around, but what if a fight broke out, what if everyone charged the house, what if in the chaos someone got snatched, or date raped, or anything could have happened. There is a reason we don't want you all having parties when we aren't home, and it's not because we have a _4 million dollar house_, it's because we love you so much that we don't want you hurt." Brittany finished. "Does that make sense?"

Carter nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Brittany smiled weakly. "I think you need to apologize to your mother as well. I know she's on a rampage right now, but can you blame her?"

Carter shook his head in reply.

"How did you even get the liquor?" Brittany asked.

"I have a fake ID." He told her.

"Go get it, now." Brittany said sternly.

Carter stood up and went to his room.

Brittany took a deep breath and moved her leg to keep it from locking completely on her, wincing in pain the entire time. She saw that Santana left a couple of Motrin out for her and moved to take them when Carter came back in the room.

"You have Noah's id?!" She yelled. "For fucks sake, Carter."

"He doesn't know I have it." Carter told her quickly.

Brittany slammed it on the table and closed her eyes. "Carter..."

**Lunch is over! **

"You heard your mother." Brittany sighed. "Go finish doing whatever she has you doing, thank you for apologizing, but you are still in trouble."

Carter kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Brittany leaned her head back and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Santana came back upstairs to the bedroom with a sandwich for Brittany, her laptop, and the leg massager since Hannah had a client and couldn't make it for another couple hours. She slid Brittany down so she was lying flat and wrapped the massager around her leg, setting the timer for thirty minutes, she then covered her back up. She sat on the bed and stared at her. "Don't you get sick on me, baby." She sighed. "Please." She added before kissing Brittany's wedding ring and standing up to leave the room.

* * *

**6pm**

Santana was mashing a bowl of potatoes for dinner when Mackenzie, who was in the sunroom washing the windows, heard Santana humming and decided to stop and listen. She hummed along and smiled at her mother, she quickly finished her last window and grabbed her bucket of water to take back to the garage and dump in the sink.

"I'm done with the windows." Mackenzie smiled.

Santana raised her eyebrow at her daughter's enthusiastic tone and nodded. "Ok, dump the water and you can help me with dinner."

"Okay." Mackenzie smiled again and went to the garage.

"Is she high?" Santana mumbled to herself. "I wonder how many pain pills she took." She added with a shrug while walking to the intercom to pool house.

**It's 6pm, you boys can stop for the night and pick back up tomorrow. Get washed up for dinner.**

She went back to the counter as Mackenzie came in and washed her hands in the sink. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Santana nodded.

"Was your abuela super nice like Grammy is to us?" Mackenzie asked as Santana slid the bowl of potatoes in front of her.

The latina paused and took a deep breath. "When I was growing up, she was my best friend, she was so important and special to me. Then things got a little complicated when I started to date your mom."

"How come we didn't meet her?" Mackenzie asked. "She was in Lima right? We would visit everyone else in the Lopez family and all of momma's family."

"Finish mashing those for me, sweetheart." Santana said shakingly. "I'm going to check on momma and see if she is going to join us for dinner." She then quickly left the kitchen.

Mackenzie stared at her mom and continued to mash the potatoes as Carter and Ashton walked in the kitchen. Carter stuck his finger in his mouth and slid it in Mackenzie's ear causing her to scream and knock the bowl of potatoes on the floor when she jumped.

"I hate you so much!" Mackenzie yelled at Carter as she stared at the pile of potatoes and the broken bowl on the floor.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she limped in the kitchen with Santana's help.

"All of you out of my face, now." Santana snapped while helping Brittany sit down at the table.

"Carter..." Mackenzie started to say but instead just ran out of the kitchen, tears running down her face.

"Carter, for heaven sakes stop torturing her...this is going on thirteen damn years now. i'm tired of it. I want a peaceful ass house, is that too much to ask for?" Santana sighed.

"Ashton, clean that up for your mom." Brittany instructed. "Santana, sit down for a minute, Carter get her a bottle of water, then go apologize to Mackenzie for whatever cause the potatoes to end up on the floor. I want everyone in the family room in 5 minutes." She added while holding tightly to the table to pull herself up.

She limped into the family room and sat down in the recliner. "Mackenzie, wipe your face, you're not in trouble for dropping the potatoes so relax." She told the younger blonde that was sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later the rest of the family piled in the room, the boys went to sit next to Mackenzie while Santana sat on the arm of the chair that Brittany was in.

"Santana, give them their punishment." Brittany stated firmly. "I can't keep dealing with this or the stress that's coming with it, I woke up sick this morning and I will not allow the stress to cause a flare up, I can't."

"Sorry." The three teens all mumbled.

"Sorry isn't enough." Santana replied.

"This is hurting us more than it hurts you." Brittany told them.

"No the hell it is not, not for me. I'm enjoying this...just like you all enjoyed the party." Santana shrugged. "We are taking your cars away until school starts, as of right now your electronics are gone until school starts as well." Santana stood up. "Mackenzie, your next two photoshoots are cancelled." She ignored her daughter's blue eyes as they quickly rimmed in red. "No dance class either, you can dance here in the dance studio only with your mom's permission." She glanced at Brittany who nodded. "Ashton, you can't use the green room for your photography, we are pulling your accessory line and halting the production, and no dates with Noey." Ashton's jaw dropped but he quickly clenched his jaw tightly and leaned his head back. "Carter, you can't play in the celebrity charity basketball game in two weeks, and you can't go to the Kobe Bryant basketball camp next month. Oh, and no dates."

"I'm not missing that camp, or the game." Carter shrugged. "Too many scouts will be there."

"Excuse me?" Santana snapped. Ashton quickly slid closer to Mackenzie and further away from his brother. "What I say, goes. You are a child, my _child_." She hissed while stepping closer to him. "This is what happens when you decide to do whatever the hell you want, as long as you live in this house, you will do what I say otherwise..." She took a step back and pointed to the door. "You are free to go."

"San..." Brittany said quickly.

"Brittany, no, he wants to drink and party like a grown ass man, let him live like one out of my damn house." Santana snapped.

"Carter, sit down, now." Brittany stated softly.

Carter sighed and flopped down.

"Now, that was the punishment your mom and I agreed on and planned together...but now for my punishment." Santana smiled brightly. "First, Carter you will shave your mustache and goatee, so you don't look like Noah, and continue to use his ID. The three of you will be attending a press conference that I have set up where you will talk about the dangers of teen drinking, I want speeches researched listing factual information. You will issue a public apology not only to the thousands of teens that saw the party pictures on Twitter and thought it was _cool_ but also to the parents of the teens that attended, to the liquor store attendant that you pulled a fast one on and bought the liquor from them, to the members of the subdivision we live in for the noise I'm sure you made, you will apologize to Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes for ruining their vacation, you ask the public for forgiveness, and their support as you start a new movement against teen drinking. You are responsible for starting the org, pick a name, a mission statement, a seal, etc." Santana added.

"I like that." Brittany nodded.

"Then you will record a series of PSAs and post them on the website of the org you create, Ashton you will record Zacky, Quinton, and Noelle give statements and making PSAs. All of you will be visiting a hospital so you can see first hand the effects of alcohol poison and years of over indulgence. Finally, you are all going to counseling so you can express why you felt the need to drink and so heavily based, on what I saw." Santana finished.

"I didn't drink." Mackenzie reminded her.

"Then your counseling session can be on peer pressure." Santana told her. "Summer is over kids, the word _fun_ doesn't exist in this house, and you can only thank yourselves for that. We can't trust you, and that's what hurts me the most. I can't trust my own kids. Your mother and I have a business trip next week and we have to find a baby sitter for our 19 year old, 17 year old, and 13 year old; that's ridiculous." Santana exhaled. "Any questions?"

They all quickly shook her heads.

"Any and all of the punishments can be extended." Brittany told them. "Your mother and I can't be stressed, you three know that, you _know_ that. You want to be treated like adults, start acting like it."

Santana nodded. "Go get cleaned up while I finish dinner."

Once the three of them left the room Santana sat on the couch and faced Brittany. "Was that okay?"

"That was good." Brittany replied. "I need to lie down until dinner."

"Ok." Santana nodded. "Let me help you over to the couch."

Once Brittany was settled on the couch, Santana handed her the TV remote. "BB!" They heard little screams. "Lita!" Suddenly two small balls came running towards them and climbed on Brittany.

"Careful." Santana said quickly while picking up Nicholas and setting him in Brittany's lap, she scooped up Peyton and kissed all over her face. "Hey silly goose."

"Hey mom, momma." Noah smiled while kissing them each on the cheek.

"We need to talk." Santana told him sternly.

"I know." Noah replied.

"Where's Madison?" Brittany asked. "Nevermind." She added when Madison ran past them waving with one hand, her other covering her mouth.

"Mommy's sick." Peyton smiled.

Santana frowned. "She is?" She asked.

"Something she ate I think." Noah shrugged. "Where are Ashton and Carter?"

"Upstairs." Brittany answered while tickling Nicholas. "Why don't you look behind the couch for a surprise Peyton."

Peyton jumped out of Santana's lap and ran around the couch quickly. "I'm going to check on her, B." Santana walked towards the guest bathroom and knocked lightly. "Madison, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Doesn't sound that way." Santana opened the door and grabbed a napkin, wetting it and dabbing it on the back of her neck. "What did you eat?"

"I'm pregnant." Madison cried.

"Congrats." Santana stated cautiously.

"Not really."

"What?" Santana asked quickly as her eyes widened. "Does Noah know you're pregnant?"

"No, I didn't tell him yet, because I don't want to keep the baby."

Santana stilled her hand from dabbing the wet napkin on her neck, and stared at her daughter in law in disbelief. "Are you serious? You better be fuckin joking."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. How Dare You?

Brittany woke up when she moved to snuggle closer to Santana in bed, and heard the loud crinkle of the dozen chocolate truffle wrappers she rolled on. She opened her eyes and saw Santana opening yet another piece of candy, she watched her pop it in her mouth and set the wrapper on the bed while continuing reading an article on her iPad. Brittany looked down and saw a collection of wrappers and sighed. She sat up on her elbow slowly while using the other hand to gather all the candy wrappers. Santana glanced down at her and took one of her earbuds out of her ear. "Gotta throw up again?" She asked quickly. "Need help to the bathroom?" She ripped her ear buds out and moved to hop out of bed quickly.

"I'm fine." Brittany said softly while extending her hand to Santana. "Throw these away please."

Santana frowned and opened her hand before blushing sheepishly when Brittany handed her all the wrappers. "Sorry."

Brittany closed her eyes and laid back back. "How many have you had?"

"Ummm, like one or two." Santana mumbled.

"You do know I just gave you the handful of wrappers, right?" Brittany laughed softly.

Santana laughed. "Oh yeah, I lost count after five."

"Come to bed." Brittany told her while wincing slightly.

Santana took notice. "Do you want some pain pills?"

"No." Brittany shook her head. "I just need you in bed and I'll be okay, just hold me, please."

Santana turned off the bathroom light and grabbed Brittany's prescription, just in case, and carried it to bed. "I'm just placing these here as a _in case you need them_." She stated. "Please wake me if you take one."

Brittany struggled to open her eyes. "Ok."

Santana slid in bed and moved to spoon her, only holding her loosely since she knew Brittany was having some back pain. "Why are you binge eating chocolate this late? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." Santana replied before kissing Brittany softly on the neck.

Brittany turned over slowly to face her wife and opened her eyes. "San, you binge eat chocolate when you're hiding something from me. Remember the chocolate fountain last year? Afterwards I found out you hit my car because you were trying to put on mascara while reversing."

Santana smiled at the memory of Brittany coming home to her, Mackenzie, and Carter eating chocolate by the handfuls from the fountain which turned into an epic chocolate war between the four of them. "I'm not hiding anything, but once you are completely better we need to talk about something, so just wait a few more days when I know you are really feeling better and I'll tell you."

Brittany nodded. "If it's bad, I don't want to hear it at all."

"Brittany, if you aren't feeling better tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor." Santana told her. "It's been three days now and you haven't been out of bed since the family meeting where we punished the kids. I'm trying not to worry, but..."

Brittany opened her eyes and placed her hand on Santana's chest. "I'm okay. I promise."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany. "Ok, let's get some sleep, sorry the candy wrappers woke you up."

"I love you." Brittany told her as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too." Santana smiled. "Feel better, baby." She watched Brittany sleep for a few minutes to see if she winced in pain at all, or if she heard her having any difficulty breathing before closing her eyes herself and falling asleep.

* * *

**8am**

Santana quietly got dressed to head to the Paramount for her first day of filming. Brittany was still out like a rock, so she didn't want to wake her, so she got ready for the day in the bathroom with the door closed. She scribbled out a note for her and applied a layer of lipstick to kiss the paper, before kissing Brittany on the forehead, leaving a lipstick print as well. She brushed the stray hairs out of her face when she stirred and stared at her for a few moments before leaving the room. She grabbed Brittany's pill case and sectioned out her pills for the morning, setting them in a small paper cup on the counter. She then grabbed a bagel for herself and sliced it to toss in the toaster. She was picking out a K Cup to make tea for when Carter walked in the kitchen. She glanced at him but continued with what she was doing.

"Hey." Carter glanced at his mother and grabbed a Gatorade. "Can I go for a run this morning, or do we have to work out here?"

Santana sighed. "You can go for a run, but I want my garden cleaned out afterwards, or what used to be my garden." She replied while staring at the coffee maker. "Then follow the list of stuff I want done while I'm at work, your mother is still stick, so don't argue with her, don't bother her, don't upset her, just follow the list."

"I need to go to the basketball camp." Carter said suddenly. "You know how many scouts will be there."

"I have to get to work." Santana replied while twisting the top on her thermos. She grabbed her bagel and quickly spread cream cheese on it before sliding it in a zip lock bag and placing a napkin next to it. "Your punishment stands." She added before walking out of the kitchen.

She headed up to Mackenzie's room and knocked on the door before walking in, where the young blonde was reading a magazine. Mackenzie saw Santana and quickly closed the magazine, tossing it on the floor. Santana laughed and walked around her bed to pick up the magazine.

"You can read your Vogue." Santana told her while sitting on her bed. "Feeling better, it's been a few days."

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah, I think it's done now."

"Okay." Santana replied. "I'm sorry your mom and I were out of town when you started, I know it must have been scary and uncomfortable for you to have to deal with by yourself, but we do want to talk to you about what getting your period means and how body will start to change more now. So I want you to think of any questions you may have, and we promise to do our best to answer them."

"You mean like sex questions?" Mackenzie whispered.

Santana smiled. "Yes sex questions, or any other questions about your body."

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip while she thought to herself. "I can ask anything?"

Santana inwardly cringed but nodded. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Ok, cool."

"I need a favor today, momma is still kind of sick, so keep an eye on her for me today, she's not going to admit she's in pain to you kids, but if you notice any of the signs we talked about in her I want you to call Emily right away so she can get me on set." Santana told her.

"Ok, should I go lay down with her?" Mackenzie asked.

"You can, but careful with her back and her knee." Santana told her. "If she isn't awake by noon, wake her up so she can take her pills, and make her a sandwich and a cup of soup."

"Ok, got it." Mackenzie replied.

"Then follow the list of stuff I want cleaned, yours is on the fridge. I expect half of the list done by the time I get home, so you can cuddle with Brit, but not all day." Santana told her as she leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "See you later."

"Bye." Mackenzie hopped out of bed and ran upstairs to the master bedroom. She saw Brittany turn on her stomach and sigh in her sleep. She slipped in bed next to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, which caused Brittany to open her eyes slightly.

"What's wrong, Mack?" Brittany asked when her blue eyes met her daughters. "Feeling okay?"

"Nothing, mommy told me to check on you today." Mackenzie smiled while fixing the covers on Brittany and rubbing her back in the spot she saw Santana rub the night before.

"She did?" Brittany smiled. "I feel better today, so you may be off the hook."

"Are you going to get out of bed?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

"I plan to." Brittany nodded while sitting up. "How about we walk the dogs together?"

"Really?" Mackenzie sat up quickly. "If you're still sick…"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, I have a little back pain, but nothing too major." Brittany assured her. "Why don't you go get dressed." Mackenzie quickly hopped out of bed and went down to her room.

Santana ran back in the bedroom to grab her cellphone and froze when she saw Brittany standing up. "Good morning." Brittany smiled while slowly making her way to the closet.

"Morning Brit." Santana said happily. "I didn't expect to see you out of bed, feeling better?" She asked while grabbing her phone off the charger.

"Much better." Brittany nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me the past couple days."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Santana replied immediately while walking over and hugging her, Brittany put her arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "You are still moving kind of slow, so take it easy today."

"I'm just going to walk the dogs with Mackenzie." Brittany told her. "It'll loosen me up."

"Okay." Santana replied while rubbing Brittany's arms. "I gotta go, I'm running late I love you."

"Love you too." Brittany smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**2pm**

"One more shot Santana and we are done for the day, just give us forty five minutes to set it up." The director told Santana.

Santana yawned. "Got it." She replied with a smile as she walked in her trailer. "Trailer life sucks without Brit. We could be having sex right now, or I could at least rub her butt." She mumbled before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and relaxing on the couch. She picked up her phone and checked her messages laughing at the video Brittany sent her of her doing jumping jacks to prove she was truly feeling better. "She's a dork, a dork who isn't wearing a bra." She smirked while staring at the video for close to five minutes.

She chugged her bottle of water quickly and laid down, hoping to catch a quick nap when Emily knocked on her trailer door and came in. "Santana?"

"Yeah?" She replied while taking her shoes off.

"Madison is outside, do you have a moment to talk to her?" Emily asked.

Santana sat up and nodded. "Yeah, send her in. Can you call the printer and make sure they are delivering Brittany's shirts for the run/walk today?"

"On it." Emily replied as she left and Madison walked on the trailer.

"Hey mom." Madison waved slightly.

"This is a surprise." Santana stated. "Have a seat." She motioned to her daughter in law.

"Have you, um, told Noah?" Madison asked quietly.

"That you're pregnant?" Santana asked. "No, that's not my place to. You're his wife, not me."

"Thanks." Madison smiled briefly. "I, um, I know it was tense at dinner and I just want to make sure you aren't going to spazz out on me randomly."

Santana leaned back and narrowed her eyes at Madison. "Did you cheat on Noah?"

"No." Madison stated sternly.

"Did. You. Cheat. On. Noah?" Santana repeated.

"No, mom, I didn't." Madison replied angrily. "I didn't come here for a lecture or to be interrogated, I'm going back to work."

"Sit your ass down." Santana snapped. "You don't want a lecture?" She laughed. "Well you picked the wrong mom to come to, I'm not going to hug and coddle you like Brittany would until you feel comfortable enough to answer or to talk about what's going on. I want an answer as to why you want to kill my grandbaby, and dammit I want it now." She yelled. "So sit down and talk Madison."

Madison sat down and a safe distance away from Santana and stared at her.

"Madison, I'm working right now so I'm going to keep this brief." Santana said lowly. "I don't know what is going but I will get to the bottom of it, trust me."

"Santana, Brittany is on the line." Emily poked her head in and waved her phone. Santana glared at Madison as she stood to leave. "Come over the house tonight." Madison nodded as Emily handed Santana the phone. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

* * *

"Doing good, B." Hannah told her while watching Brittany lift a few more weights with her leg.

Brittany took a deep breath as a few tears slid out of her eyes and her leg began to shake. Hannah watched closely as Brittany struggled to lift the weight and placed her hand on Brittany's knee to steady it.

"Come on, B." Hannah encouraged.

"I can't, Han." Brittany shook her head.

Hannah watched and felt her leg shake more before taking the weight off and grabbing a towel off the warmer to the side of them. She laid the towel on Brittany's leg and watched her exhale deeply and slowly. "Ok, ok, ok." Hannah told her quietly while rubbing her knee and massaging her leg. Brittany leaned back and covered her face with her hands while taking a few deep breaths.

"Am I going to be able to run in the Run/Walk?" She asked Hannah after a few minutes.

"Yes, your knee is just weak now because you've been in bed for the past few days, but we are going to keep up with this workout. As long as you remember you are running the race to finish not to win." Hannah reminded her. "I want you and Santana to keep a nice steady pace so your knee stays loose and doesn't lock up."

"Ok." Brittany nodded before sitting up. "Seriously, Han talk to me like you talk to your other patients, is my knee okay to run in the Run/Walk?"

Hannah sat on the stool next to the bench Brittany was laying on and took the towel off her leg while she started to massage it. "Brit, babe I treat you like I do all my patients. Trust me, I don't lie or sugarcoat anything for you because you are Brittany Lopez-Pierce the millionaire, or Brittany Pierce choreographer of the decade, and dance teacher that people flock too, or even Brittany Lopez-Pierce with the scary ass wife." Hannah laughed. "You're my patient, okay?"

Brittany nodded.

"So honestly your knee is doing good." Hannah told her while lifting and bending Brittany's knee. "While yes, your lupus is attacking your knee primarily you also have almost 50 years of dancing, and running, and strenuous activity on it. Without the lupus you would still have some knee problems like a lot of athletes do around this age when they are still extremely active. I would never, ever tell you that you are able to do something your knee won't allow."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, besides I don't need Santana trying to kill me because I gave you bad advice and something bad happened." Hannah teased. "I want you to work your knee out with the same routine we are doing now every day until the event; once in the morning and again at night. Once do it at night every other day." Hannah stood and motioned for Brittany to lean back so she could stretch her leg. "Use the exercise bike for twenty minutes a day or if you start to feel stiff it will loosen you up and take some hot baths or relax in the Jacuzzi." She studied Brittany's face while leaning her leg back, keeping her hand firmly on her knee to make sure it didn't buckle. "Walk the dogs in the morning like you did today, and even again at night."

Brittany exhaled slowly as her knee began to shake but trusted Hannah and let her continue to stretch her.

"Ashton knows how to stretch you so let him do it. I know Santana does as well, but I'm more than sure her stretching you leads to sex and the workout gets forgotten." Hannah laughed.

"Not always." Brittany said defensively through a smile. "We usually get through the workout but we like to sneak kisses in too."

"It's crazy how much you two are still in love after all these years." Hannah laughed. "True relationship goals." She teased.

"Don't talk like a Tumblr or Twitter post, gross." Brittany laughed as Hannah set her leg back down.

"What do you know about Tumblr?" Hannah asked while raising an eyebrow.

"My wife is an internet troll." Brittany shrugged.

"Ready for another rep?" Hannah asked while picking up the weight.

"Yeah." Brittany sighed. "I need my knee ready for the event. I can't host a Run/Walk and not participate in it."

"You'll be ready." Hannah told her.

* * *

Santana pulled into the driveway and saw Carter and Ashton washing their cars and trucks in the driveway. She hopped out of her Porsche and looked around the front yard, nodding in approval when she saw the grass was cut and the driveway was swept and washed like she ordered.

"Hey." Santana waved at them.

"Hey." Carter grumbled, never lifting his head to look at her while he focused on the rims of Brittany's truck.

"Hey mom." Ashton smiled while standing and kissing her on the cheek. "I got through most of my list…"

"Suck up." Carter coughed loudly.

Santana rolled her eyes as Ashton glared at his brother. "Don't start fighting. Thank you Grey, I have more lists in my room, I'll give it to you after dinner. Where's your mom?"

"Lying down in the family room watching TV." Ashton replied while going back to the car he was washing.

"Thank you." Santana stared at Carter while walking past him and going in the garage to enter the house. She immediately smelled dinner and smiled when she saw Mackenzie busy in the kitchen. "Hey Mack."

"Hey mom." Mackenzie smiled while kissing her on the cheek. "Did you have fun filming today?"

"It was okay." Santana replied. "Are you cooking dinner?" She asked while opening a few pots and smiling while nodding in approval.

"Yep." Mackenzie blushed. "It's sautéed chicken with parmesan cheese, shrimp on top, vegetables, and risotto." She said proudly. "Does it look okay?"

"It looks amazing, sweetheart." Santana told her while picking up the spatula and moving the vegetables around. "Remember to keep tossing them so they don't blacken too fast on just one side, but you're doing a great job, Mack."

"Thanks, I finished my list, well aside from the laundry. I still have to do more loads." Mackenzie told her.

"Great, thank you." She replied before kissing her on the temple and walking towards the family room. Brittany was lying on her back on the couch, reading a book, while the TV watched her. "Hey gorgeous." Santana smiled while taking her shoes off and lying flush on Brittany.

Brittany immediately found her lips and kissed her deeply as she hugged her tightly and opened her legs so Santana could settle comfortably between them. "How was work?"

"Good." Santana replied while resting her head in the crook of Brittany's neck and starting to kiss there. "I have to study some lines tonight." She added as Brittany turned her head and kissed her while rubbing her back. "How are you feeling?" She asked when Brittany broke the kiss.

"I feel pretty good." Brittany replied. "I had a good workout with Hannah today, and Ashton is going to stretch me later again; my knee feels okay, I haven't used my cane today."

"That's great." Santana smiled. "How are you feeling overall?"

"Definitely stronger than I have the past few days." Brittany kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

"Thank God, you know it scares me when you get weak like that." Santana admitted while sitting up.

"I know it does, it scares me too." Brittany nodded.

Santana got off the couch and leaned down to kiss her again. "I need to check my email, so I'll be in my office until dinner."

Santana went down to her office and began to go through her emails, she was replying to Noah's email regarding some studio time he booked for her to finish the song she was working on when her cell phone rang.

**_Hey Q_**

_Did you kill your kids? You've been quiet lately…almost too quiet._

Santana chuckled. **_No, Brittany wouldn't let me kill them, choke them, or lock them in the closet. _**

_Great, I was with Mercedes yesterday and we were wondering if we need to get some bail money for you._

**_Nope, not this time, but keep it handy Carter is pushing me to my breaking point, he has my last nerve Q, and he's juggling it. _**She sighed while leaning back in her chair.

_I can imagine, he's you in teenage boy form. _Quinn laughed. _So how do you punish your kids?_

**_House arrest, death penalty…the complete Snixx package. I cancelled life. _**Santana chuckled.

_Whoa, no Brit to the rescue?_

**_Nope, surprisingly. She actually had a small flare up from the stress of the situation, which is why we've been MIA lately, she's been in bed and I've been taking care of her._**

_Damn, is she feeling better? She didn't go to the hospital did she?_

**_No, no hospital visit, and she was up and walking around today, so she's feeling better. How did you punish your twins?_**

_Puck handled it, they are on house arrest too. _Quinn laughed. _Cars were taken away, and so were cellphones._

**_Sounds like our house. _**Santana laughed. **_Can we meet for coffee this week to finish our conversation from Cabo? _**

_I'm on my meds still Santana._

**_I never said you weren't. _**Santana said softly. **_What was going on with you in Cabo, Q?_**

_Coffee on Friday morning?_

**_Let's do 11am, I want to take Brit to breakfast first._**

_Sounds good. I'll talk to you later, I just wanted to see why you two were so quiet and make sure you didn't kill my babies over there. _Quinn laughed.

**_Hey, you can have them if you want, well not Mackenzie. _**Santana laughed. **_Talk to you later, babe._**

She hung up the phone and went to finish her emails when Peyton ran in the office. "Lita, I'm here!'

Santana smiled and extended her arms out so Peyton could run into them, she stopped halfway and yawned while rubbing her eyes before shaking her head and continuing to run into Santana's embrace. "Someone's tired." Santana said softly while picking up her granddaughter and kissing her on the cheek when Peyton immediately cuddled in her chest. "Is your mommy and daddy here?" Peyton nodded against her chest and sighed.

"Nicholas too."

"Whoa, everyone huh?" Santana leaned over and turned her computer off and slipped her phone in her pocket. "Let's go lay down on the couch upstairs with BB."

"I'mnotired." Peyton mumbled as her eyes drooped from Santana's gently rubbing her back.

"I know you aren't, but BB needs someone to cuddle with." Santana told her.

* * *

"Dinner was edible and I don't feel like I need to vomit." Carter smiled. "Good job Mackenzie."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Carter and Ashton clear the table, Mackenzie start the dishes, Ashton mop the kitchen afterwards, and Carter you can vacuum in here and shine the table."

"Dinner was really good, Mackenzie." Madison smiled. "You inherited your moms cooking skills."

"As much as she was in the kitchen growing up when they cooked I'm not surprised." Noah laughed. "I'm going to check on the kids." He kissed Madison on the cheek and high fived Mackenzie on the way out.

"Madison, can Brittany and I talk to you in the sunroom?" Santana asked while standing up and placing her napkin in her plate. "Mackenzie when you start laundry again, please wash the dinner linen, follow the tag for wash instructions."

"Ok mom." Mackenzie while finishing her glass of water.

Brittany frowned but stood up and followed Santana and Madison to the sunroom, she watched Santana close the doors behind them while taking a seat in front of the aquarium. "What's going on?" Brittany asked while lifting her leg on the couch.

"Are you feeling ok momma?" Madison asked.

"Yes, honey, I just want to keep my knee elevated as much as possible so I'm not putting extra strain on it." Brittany smiled. "Are you glowing?" She then asked while staring at Madison. "You're skin looks great right now."

"Probably just the sun setting on it." Madison shrugged.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Brittany, Madison needs to tell me something, and I want you to hear it as well."

Brittany raised her eyebrow at Santana as she sat down next to her. "Ok..."

"Mom, please."

"Mom, please, what?" Santana asked.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked. "Is something wrong with the kids? Are my grandbabies okay?"

"Yes, they are." Madison assured her.

"All three of them?" Santana asked.

Brittany's eyes quickly widened as a huge smile crossed her face and she placed her hand on Madison's stomach. "Congratulations honey." She beamed.

"No, no Brit...not congratulations." Santana snapped.

Brittany's heart dropped quickly as she moved her hand. "You lost the baby?" She whispered.

"No, she doesn't want it." Santana shrugged. "She wants to get rid of it like a pair of last seasons Louboutins."

Brittany frowned while staring at Madison who was now glaring at Santana, the Latina crossed her arms and glared back at her. "What the hell is going on? Santana why are telling me this when Madison is right here. Madison...?"

"I am pregnant." Madison said through her teeth while staring at Santana. "And i unfortunately am not happy because it's taken me a little off guard."

"Oh..." Brittany mouthed.

"She wants to have an abortion." Santana yelled, causing Brittany to jump and glance at Madison before grabbing Santana's arm to pull her back down to her sitting position.

"I never said that." Madison replied quickly.

"You said you didn't want to keep it." Santana told her. "Just have the baby and give it to us to raise then, you aren't killing my grandchild."

"What?!" Brittany and Madison both replied quickly.

"Ok, everyone calm down." Brittany said quickly. "What does Noah have to say about all of this?"

"He doesn't know yet." Santana snapped.

"Santana, I'm asking Madison." Brittany said gently. "Madison..."

"I haven't told him yet, I plan on telling him tonight." Madison replied while burying her face in her hands.

"Are you considering getting an abortion?" Brittany asked her quietly, just above a whisper.

"Married women don't get abortions unless they cheated." Santana snapped.

"I told you I didn't cheat on him Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Madison yelled.

"Watch your tone with me." Santana snapped.

"Watch yours with me." Madison retorted. "With all due respect, you aren't my mother, this is a matter between me and my husband, and no momma, abortion never crossed my mind."

"You told me in the bathroom..."

"I know what I said." Madison interrupted her. "I wasn't thinking, you caught me off guard, but not once did abortion cross my mind."

"Who's getting an abortion?" Noah asked while walking in the room. "We can hear you yelling in the kitchen."

Brittany sighed and stood up. "Santana, I need to speak with you in our bedroom, now."

"Mom are you pregnant?" Noah asked with a scowl.

"Nope, a different mom in the room is." Santana smirked.

"Santana now, dammit." Brittany snapped while leaving the room.

"Momma?" Noah questioned while closing the doors behind him.

"Talk to your wife, sweetheart." Brittany said softly. "Madison, I'm sorry." She then said sincerely while glaring at her wife.

Brittany walked quickly through the kitchen, noticing Carter, Ashton, and Mackenzie all jump back from the door when it opened. "Clean." She told them, her eyes straight ahead while walking to their room.

Santana followed behind her to their bedroom, she walked in and sat on the bed while Brittany slammed the bedroom door. "What the fuck was that, Santana?!" She snapped.

"Whoa...you're mad at me?" Santana asked quickly.

* * *

"So momma's pregnant?" Carter asked. "Isn't she too old?" He questioned while leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"No, mom is." Ashton frowned.

"You two are dumb, Madison is pregnant and isn't happy enough for mom's standards so mom is assuming she wants an abortion." Mackenzie rattled off as she began to load the dishwasher.

"Well damn." Ashton sighed.

"So Snixx's wrath has taken a new direction." Carter shrugged. "Maybe I can get my phone back."

"You are so disgusting." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

Carter shrugged and left the kitchen to get more dishes from the dining room.

* * *

"What you just did in the room was fuckin ridiculous." Brittany snapped. "How dare you attack her like that? How dare you say half of the things you did?"

"So you want her to get an abortion?" Santana questioned. "She's killing our grandchild!"

"She said she didn't want an abortion, she said she didn't even consider one." Brittany yelled.

"You of all people should be against abortion." Santana told her while sitting back on the bed and taking her pants off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked quickly, praying the conversation didn't go in the direction she knew it was more than likely headed.

"You had a miscarriage, you had trouble getting pregnant." Santana told her. "So for her to just basically want to throw the baby away should be a slap in the fuckin face."

Brittany gasped as her eyes began to sting with tears. "I know you are on a roll from being pissed at the kids, so I'm going to walk out of the room before I say something I regret, and you keep talking out of your ass while putting your foot in your mouth."

"What did I do now?" Santana asked as she walked in the closet and came back out with sweats and a hoodie in her hands. "I'm so sick of being reprimanded like a fuckin child when I voice an opinion in this damn house by you."

"Santana, watch it." Brittany said lowly. "You were out of line and you know you were. You just stuck your nose into a married couple's business, that was not your place to tell me she's pregnant, it's not your place to tell her whether or not to keep the baby, it's not your place to demand she tells Noah anything, and it's not your place to offer to raise a baby, we are 50 years old. What is wrong with you?"

"My grandchild's life _is_ my business." Santana replied while putting her sweats on aggressively causing her to fall back in the bed and mumble in Spanish to herself.

"You need to learn to stay out of the kids lives." Brittany told her. "You're a _smother_."

"Maybe you don't care enough." Santana shrugged. "I'm not going to stand by and let her have an abortion."

"Are you even fuckin listening?" Brittany asked while reaching forward and tapping Santana's ears, causing her to glare at her wife and move her head away.

"Don't patronize me."

"Don't try the Snixx bullshit with me, it's never worked on me and it never will work with me." Brittany told her. "I'm not scared of you and you know it."

"Whatever." Santana put her hoodie on and struggled to get her head through the hole from moving too quickly. Brittany sighed and moved to help her but Santana felt her arms and jumped back. "Don't touch me, I got it."

"They way you're behaving now is why people call you a bitch." Brittany told her.

"Did you call me a bitch?" Santana asked as her eyes widened.

"You need to stop, just learn when you've gone too far sometimes." Brittany snapped. "I'm tired of apologizing for your over dramatic antics, it's getting old. We aren't Cheerios roaming the halls of McKinley anymore." She then left the room slamming the door behind her.

"I love you too." Santana yelled while rolling her eyes and going to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**2am**

"It's about time you came up to bed." Santana said quietly when Brittany walked in the bedroom and headed straight to the closet. She changed her clothes and came out in a pair of small shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt. She then went in the bathroom and closed the door while she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Since the argument earlier Brittany hadn't seen her wife, she relaxed in her dance studio with her laptop while Santana stayed in the bedroom. Santana got out bed and walked over to the door and knocked. "Brit, can we talk?" When she didn't get a response she went and sat back on the bed.

Brittany came out of the bathroom and grabbed her pillow off the bed and started to make her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked quickly.

"To sleep with Mackenzie since Nicholas and Peyton are in the guestrooms." Brittany replied, not bothering to turn around. "You know they stayed since their parents left in a screaming match."

Santana sighed. "Come to bed, Brittany."

"I don't want to argue, I'm exhausted physically and emotionally spent, I'm going to bed to cuddle with my daughter." Brittany said above a whisper.

"Brit..." Santana sighed.

Brittany turned around quickly. "What Santana? I don't want to talk, I have nothing to say to you right now, and I know you're horny and want sex, that's why you are only wearing a little tank top and a thong. I don't want to be groped and felt on all night while you whine about being horny. We are _not_ having sex tonight."

"I have a migraine and you know sex helps it quickly, I need a release." Santana said softly.

"You don't have a migraine and if you want a _release_ so bad, knock yourself out." Brittany told her while walking over to grab her cellphone.

"Great, I'll just break the no masturbation rule then." Santana stated.

Brittany threw her pillow on the floor and walked to the closet, she grabbed a vibrator and turned it on before tossing it on the bed. "Knock yourself out." She then picked up her pillow and left the room.

Santana picked up the vibrator and turned it off before throwing it against the wall, causing it to crack, she then laid down angrily and covered her face with her arm.

Brittany heard Santana throw the vibrator against the wall before walking down to Mackenzie's room, she walked in quietly and got in bed to her daughter. Mackenzie woke up slightly. "Are you sick?" Mackenzie asked groggily.

"I'm okay, I just need to cuddle with you." Brittany told her.

"Ok." Mackenzie moved over as Brittany slid closer to the middle of the bed and opened her arm for her daughter. Mackenzie kissed her on the cheek and laid back down on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. I Love Hard

**5am**

Santana, who didn't sleep much, if at all that night, finally got out of bed and took a long scorching hot shower, where she sang quietly to herself the entire time. She got dressed in a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, sneakers and grabbed a thin zip up hoodie to put on as well. She pulled her wet hair into a bun and sat on the bed. She noticed her hand was shaking slightly so she went to the bathroom and looked through Brittany's medicine cabinet for her anxiety pills. She sighed as she popped a pill in her mouth and quickly put the rest back in the cabinet. She then stared at herself in the mirror while she sang softy to herself.

_Somebody said every day, was gon' be sunny skies,  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
We started discussin' it to fightin' then "Don't touch me, please."  
Then it's "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me."  
And truth be told I'm wavin' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, let's go 'cause we're gon' survive oh_

"I'm tired of always waving the white flag first, I wasn't wrong this time." She mumbled to herself.

_Sometimes you're my general, you quarterback all these plays  
Sometimes you're my enemy and I'm throwin' grenades  
We'll just be chillin' and laughin', I'm layin' on your chest  
Don't know what happened 'cause things just went left  
But here we go back down that road  
That's just the way that it goes  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, as long as you're there I'll survive oh_

"Fuckin love and war." Santana left the bathroom and grabbed her script, ipod, and r laptop slipping them in her messenger bag to take to set with her. She then scribbled out a note for Brittany, keeping her promise, to always let her know when she takes one, and left it on the pillow.

She walked past Mackenzie's room and paused, debating going in or at least peaking in, but decided against it, and continued her way down to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, tossing it in her bag as well. She pulled out Brittany's pills and began to section them out for her and set the small plastic cup on the counter and quietly left the house through the garage.

She hopped in her truck, which she hadn't drove in weeks, and backed out quickly before speeding down the street. She drove a couple of blocks and pulled into the familiar driveway and parked. She made her way to the door and rang the door twice quickly. Jumping back in surprise when the door swung open almost immediately.

"Santana, it's 5am." Quinn stated. "What are you doing here so early, and whoa you look like shit, have you slept?"

"Brittany called me a bitch." Santana shrugged and walked past Quinn into the house. "I couldn't sleep since she went to sleep with Mackenzie, so I just need to lie down for an hour or so before I go to set so the makeup artist doesn't have to work like hell to make me look like a functioning member of society."

"Oh…" Quinn replied. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I just want to lie down." Santana shook her head and walked upstairs to the guest room, closing the room right away behind her. She kicked her shoes off and set the alarm on her phone before lying down and staring at the ceiling while she waited for her anxiety pill to kick it and relax her enough to sleep.

* * *

Madison jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom quickly just making it to the toilet in time, Noah felt her get out of bed and grabbed the bottle of ginger ale that he brought upstairs for her last night, and followed her to the bathroom. He sat on the floor behind her and rubbed her back while she continued to vomit. When she was finished and rested her head on her arm, across the toilet., Noah leaned forward and flushed the toilet before he pulled her back into his strong arms, hugging her.

"Here Maddie." He said hoarsely.

Madison relaxed in his embrace and took a few sips before sighing and closing her eyes. She felt him put his hand on her stomach and start to rub slowly. "I never had any intentions of getting an abortion." She whispered while opening her eyes and locking them with his. "Your mom just took me off guard, I was sick that whole day, the day before you were out of town, and I was juggling both of the kids, while looking for the nearest bathroom all day, it was a lot, so when she asked if I was pregnant and said congrats, at that time it didn't feel like much of a joy."

Noah stared at her but let her explain, while still rubbing her stomach.

"When I said I didn't want know if I wanted to keep the baby, it was stupid, it was a knee jerk reaction to my stomach muscles aching from being overworked, from just a lot of stuff. You know me Noah, you know I wouldn't do something malicious like that behind your back, tell me you know that about me." Madison requested.

Noah exhaled and kissed her on the temple. "I know that the woman I married wouldn't go behind my back and have an abortion, I know that, baby." He assured her while stilling his hand and instead hugging her tightly as she took a few more sips of the soda and turned so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. "But you were so excited you flew across the country to Miami, where I was, to tell me about being pregnant with Nicholas, you threw a party to tell me about being pregnant with Peyton, and this time, you hid it from me. Why?"

"I will admit I'm not _as_ happy this time, but it's because for a promotion at work, I travel all the time between here, Longon, Korea, and Madrid for work, what about my job?" She asked as a tear slid. "I sound like a fuckin horrible mother now. I wasn't hiding it from you, I planned to tell you last night after dinner with your moms but…you know."

Noah wiped her tear away with this thumb. "No you don't, and you are no where near a terrible mother. Your company knows how much of an asset you are to them, they would never get rid of you or sideline you from your position or promotion. I mean you can't travel as much and at all in your third trimester, no flying, but you can do Skype meetings and just online shop." He added with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Madison laughed through a sniffle. "I don't always shop when I'm overseas."

"Your closet may think differently." Noah winked. "If you aren't really excited and don't want the baby then..."

"We are keeping the baby, and I am excited, I was just sidelined and not thinking clearly." Madison said quickly.

"Good." Noah smiled before kissing a trail down the side of her face. He held up the can to her mouth for her to take a few more sips, which she did and swished around in her mouth before spitting it out in the toilet. Noah then turned her around, so she was straddling him and kissed her softly. "You know when I was five I promised Manny that when I had my baby with Janet Jackson, that I would name the baby after him."

Madison wrapped her arms around Noah's neck. "We are not naming our baby after Emmanuel." Madison laughed. "Maybe Eli." She shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm sure Manny will be devastated." Noah laughed.

"He'll live." Madison rolled her eyes. "You need to talk to your moms."

Noah leaned his head back against the wall. "Let me guess, Mrs. Santana _Snixx_ Lopez-Pierce?"

"What she did was so ridiculous, momma had no idea what was going on and it showed." Madison added. "You know, if she wasn't married and a lesbian I would think she's one of those moms that secretly wants their sons of some shit like that. You know the ones that end up on Maury and Jerry Springer, she is way too into our lives."

"I'll talk to her." Noah stated.

"Will you?" Madison asked. "You said that when we brought Nicholas home and she came over and decided the nursery wasn't clean enough and recleaned it."

"That's just her maternal instinct." He shrugged.

"Or when she paid for our honeymoon, which I really, and truly appreciate, but booked her and momma a suite next to ours." Madison rolled her eyes. "Or when…"

"I get it." Noah interrupted her. "I'll talk to her. I have a close relationship with my mom, you know that, it was just us two when I was born until I was like and four and half and momma came back into the picture, she doesn't like to share me."

"You're 25 years old." Madison raised an eyebrow.

"She loves us, a lot, and that's her way of showing it. She takes care of the family, always has, does she do it in an unconventional way at times? Yes, but I wouldn't trade her for the world." Noah retorted. "What do you want me to do? Tell her not to love me as much so you feel more comfortable?"

"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it isn't." Madison sighed. "I don't want to argue, we argued enough last night."

"Very true." Noah nodded while placing his hand on her stomach again. "So we are keeping the baby?"

"Yes." Madison nodded with a smile.

"Now that all is said and done." Noah sang.

"Our wedding song." Madison blushed. "You wrote a beautiful song."

"And even my mom did an amazing job singing it for me." Noah nodded.

"Yeah she did, even though she cried through most of the song." Madison laughed while turning to straddle Noah and beginning to rock slowly on his lap._  
_

Noah rested his hands on her waist. "You pushing up on me like this after Brandy's wedding is probably how he or she got conceived." He grinned while kissing her on the neck.

"Well, learn to keep a shirt on so I'm not staring at your abs." She laughed while running her fingers up and down his chest and stomach.

"I love you." Noah smiled when he leaned back.

"I love you too, Noah."

"And I love you already." He added while leaning Madison back and lifting her shirt to kiss her flat stomach. "I bet it's another boy."

"Can you love me in the bedroom?" Madison smirked after kissing Noah and standing up to run in the bedroom.

"Oh yeah." Noah nodded while following his wife.

* * *

Brittany stirred and woke up when she heard Mackenzie giggling, she opened her eyes and saw the younger blonde was reading a magazine, Peyton sitting in her lap pointing out various things to her aunt. "Aren't magazines part of your punishment?" Brittany asked while propping herself up on one elbow so she could lean over and kiss her granddaughter on the cheek. Peyton smiled brightly and crawled over to Brittany, hugging her tightly. "Hi BB."

Mackenzie looked down and shook her head. "Mom said I could still read them." She replied before kissing Brittany on the forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Brittany smiled.

"Are you and mom fighting?" Mackenzie then asked. "You've never slept in my bed before."

Brittany got out of bed and picked up Peyton. "Everything is fine, don't worry." She smiled while kissing Mackenzie on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" She asked Peyton while carrying her out of the room.

"Lita not in her room." Peyton stated. "I look for her but she gone."

Brittany frowned and looked at the clock in the family room as they walked through to the kitchen. "She's probably at work already." Brittany replied. "You can see her later." She set her down in a chair and yawned while pouring a bowl of cereal for her and setting it on the table. She noticed Santana set out her pills for her, like always, but didn't make her a smoothie. She looked all over the fridge but finally just decided to have a glass of orange juice instead.

"BB!" Nicholas yelled happily while running in the kitchen with Carter.

Brittany reached down and hugged her grandson before lifting him in a chair and fixing him a bowl of cereal of as well. "Are you making breakfast?" Carter asked.

"No." Brittany frowned. "Either cook it yourself or have cereal with these two. I need to get to my office at the dance studio." She told him while walking out of the kitchen. She walked in the bedroom and sighed when she saw Santana didn't make the bed or even open the blinds; a sure sign she was still upset. She saw the note she left and quickly went to the bathroom to see just how many pills she took. She nodded and exhaled in relief when she saw only one was missing before calling the Latina while placing a small checkmark on the calendar to make the date she took a pill. She called two more times, receiving no answer before finally deciding to leave a voicemail.

**_Hey Santana, I just saw your note that you took an anxiety pill, I just want to make sure you're okay. Please call me back._**

Brittany went in the closet and saw Santana's suitcase out and open in the middle of the closet, a few random tossed items in, and frowned but simply closed it and pushed it to the side. She grabbed a pair of white ripped jeans and coral colored top to wear and set them on the bed just as her phone chimed with a text message.

**FROM SANTANA: I'm fine.**

Brittany could tell in the tone of her text that she was still upset so decided to let it go and tossed her phone back on the bed so she could make her way to the bathroom for a shower. She replayed the argument between them two last night over and over, along with replaying the conversation with Madison as well. She decided her reaction to Santana's ambush was justified and got out of the shower. She checked her phone again, expecting a message from the Latina, but was surprised when she didn't have a missed call or text.

"She usually apologizes by now." Brittany whispered to herself before quickly getting dressed.

* * *

**8pm**

Santana, who managed to avoid Brittany the entire day, was in her studio, where she came straight after work. She was sitting at the keyboard playing around with some melodies when the lyrics started to easily come to her and she quickly turned on the microphone to record herself.

_Wait a minute baby, going too fast_  
_Imma turn back, oh_  
_Wait a minute baby, going too fast_  
_Imma turn back_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_But, damn, I need a minute, so baby keep your distance_  
_Heard it all, so Imma just go_  
_Don't bother waiting up, I just need some time alone_

_Damn, where the hell are my keys_  
_I just wanna leave,_  
_Get in my car, and Imma just drive,_  
_All night_  
_Turn off my phone, radio on, and drive_  
_So I'm just_

She took a few notes and continued to sing.

_Speeding down the road, and my head out of control  
'Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been thinking about you all the way home_

She stopped singing and went to play what she just recorded when Noah walked in the studio. "We need to talk mom."

Santana sighed and motioned for him to sit down.

"I'm going to be as respectful as possible." Noah stated as Santana raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest as she nodded for him to talk. "What happened with Madison last night can't happen again." He started under the intense eyes of his mother. "I'm a grown man and married with a family of my mom, and they way you attacked her wasn't cool. She doesn't want an abortion, she said she never wanted one, she was stressed and sick and just blurted it out. since we really didn't plan this one. You cornering her and then dragging momma into and blindsiding her was crazy mom. Come on now."

Santana cleared her throat. "The night you were conceived Richard Garcia forced his way into my apartment and forced his fuckin penis into me, over and over again." She said lowly. "I cried silent tears because he was too big for me to push off. I felt like a piece of my soul was taken away that night, I was embarrassed, ashamed, confused, scared. I felt worthless, belittled, and not even like a person when he was done." She added. "I found out I was pregnant alone in a bathroom by myself, the first thought I had was I hope I'm a good mother to whoever was growing inside of me. I prayed right in that moment for God to change my selfish and mean ways so my baby would still be pure and innocent and loving. It _never_ crossed my mind that I _didn't_ want my baby, even though you were _unexpected _and completely _unplanned. _Not once did I ever even brief _think_ of getting rid of you. Never!" She snapped. "I was scared shitless because I knew I had to do it alone. Babies come for a reason, whether we are prepared or want them. I watched your mother bleed almost to death from a miscarriage, while I carried her in my arms to the truck and drove her to the hospital. I sat up and listen to her cry for nights on end for the baby she lost, the baby we didn't get to meet." She snapped. "So Madison whining when she has a husband, a set of parents, you have have a set of parents, and a grandmother who are all willing to help her is bullshit and ridiculous."

"Mom." Noah sighed.

"I'm tired of always being the punching bag in this family, hell in life, whether from you kids, Brittany, or Quinn. If Madison's feelings are hurt, tell her to be a woman and come talk to me about it and not send you" She added. "Are you here to work on this song with me or do you need to leave?"

"So you aren't going to apologize for the fight you caused between us? Mackenzie texted me and said momma slept with her last night. You two have never slept apart, so I'm assuming she's mad at you too."

"You are my child, you don't get to question my marriage or anything that goes on with me and your mother. I'll talk to Mackenzie about keeping what goes on in this house, in this house." She added while going back to playing on the keyboard.

Noah stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Noah, I'm sorry you and Madison fought last night, I really am, but I'm not sorry for what I did or said." Santana replied while looking up at him.

Noah nodded and turned to leave the studio.

Santana sighed and started singing the song again from the top.

_Wait a minute baby, going too fast_  
_Imma turn back, oh_  
_Wait a minute baby, going too fast_  
_Imma turn back_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_But, damn, I need a minute, so baby keep your distance_  
_Heard it all, so Imma just go_  
_Don't bother waiting up, I just need some time alone_

"Fuck this." She groaned before going to lie on the couch instead. She pulled out her phone and redownloaded the Twitter app to her phone.

**SantanaLP - Working on an amazing song but I can't focus...how about a little Q&A?**

* * *

**11pm**

"Are we going to talk at all today?" Brittany asked Santana when she went to the closet where she was.

"I tried to talk last night." Santana shrugged. "I wanted to talk, but for the first time in our twenty years, well almost twenty years of marriage you didn't get in bed with me. That's never happened before. We've gone to bed mad at each other, sleeping on opposite ends of the bed, not cuddling, but I've never, ever, left the room to sleep somewhere else, and neither have you. That was low."

Brittany exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, I really am, Santana." She bent down so she was level with her wife and could look in her eyes. "That was wrong of me, and I promise to never do that again. I knew it would hurt you but in that moment, and only in that moment I didn't care, but when I woke up and I wasn't next to you I didn't feel right." She continued. "I'm sorry."

Santana nodded. "Thanks."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly and briefly on the lips. "Really sorry, baby." She ran her fingers through Santana's hair before standing back up again.

"Brittany you called me a bitch." Santana said softly avoiding eye contract with her wife. "You were the one person who's never said that to me, the _only_ person. Hell, I'm sure the kids have even mumbled it about me once or twice. I'm positive Carter has."

"Santana, I didn't call you a bitch. I said _this is why people call you a bitch_." Brittany stated.

"Semantics." Santana shrugged while putting more clothes in her suitcase.

"You don't think what you did was inappropriate?" Brittany asked while leaning against the door frame of the closet.

"No." Santana whispered while zipping up her suitcase and standing up. "I stand by everything I said last night, I love my family more than anything and each and every one of you knows this. But I feel so attacked right now, and it's not fair."

"You attacked Madison last night." Brittany told her. "Why aren't you seeing what you did wrong?"

"Just because _you_ think what I did was wrong, doesn't mean I have to." Santana stated while carrying the suitcase to the bed. "I did what I did out of love, and it hurts that you couldn't have my back on that."

"Santana, I support you and always have your back, you know that." Brittany replied. "Part of supporting you and having your back is helping you realize when you've fucked up too."

"I didn't fuck up." Santana snapped. "I did what I did because, you know what, fuck it. I can't convince anyone what I felt or why I did it. Noah thinks I'm too in his marriage, Ashton has always said I interfere too much in his life, Carter blocks me out of his life for the most part, and Mackenzie will probably do the same too. I love hard, the kids are half of my heart, and _you_ have the other part, but honestly sometimes it feels like I'm just a small portion of everyone elses."

"Sanny."

"Do I smother the kids? Maybe. Do I go above and beyond for you and make it excessive somedays? Yes. Do I honestly think of Hannah as one of our kids, which is why I do so much for her? Yes." She said as tears pooled in her eyes. "If there's one thing _anyone_ can say about me, it's that I love my family unconditionally and with every drop of my being. If you or the kids think I love too hard, I don't know what to do about that. If there is anything you can put on my damn tombstone when I die, it's that I loved my fuckin family."

"Come here." Brittany sighed while wrapping her arms around Santana. "Calm down, baby." She said softly while rubbing her back. "Take a deep breath."

"I'm going to stay a few extra days in New York after my photoshoot tomorrow, I just need to get away for a little bit. I'm not checking out on our marriage, I'm not leaving you, I don't want a divorce or a separation. I don't want either one of us to move out or to sleep in separate rooms, I just need a little _me _time." She clarified while breaking the embrace with Brittany and wiping her eyes.. "If that's not okay, please tell me now, so we can avoid an argument when I get back."

Brittany stared deep in Santana's eyes and nodded. "I would ather you take some time to relax and calm yourself than see you in the hospital because your anxiety is through the roof."

"You're positive you don't care?" Santana asked again.

Brittany nodded. "Yes. I love you."

Santana smiled softly. "I know, I love you too." She whispered before kissing Brittany gently on the lips.

"Can I hold you tonight?" Brittany asked. "Considering I won't see my wife for a few days?"

Santana nodded and slid her suitcase to the floor before getting in bed, Brittany crawled in bed behind her and wiggled to get closer to her, resting her arm around her waist. She kissed Santana on the back of the neck before finally closing her eyes when she felt Santana fall asleep rather quickly.

* * *

**4pm LA**

"Sweet, so since mom's gone, you all know the punishment is basically off." Carter smirked. "Where do you think she put our phones?" He asked Ashton and Mackenzie, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"They are in the safe." Brittany said while walking in the kitchen. "Punishments are not off just because your mom is in New York for work." She added. "She didn't give you this punishment by herself, and she won't be the only one enforcing it either."

"Why is she staying for so long?" Mackenzie asked.

"Your mom's anxiety is a little heightened right now." Brittany said while hopping on the kitchen counter. "So she needs a little time to herself."

"Is it because of the party?" Ashton asked. "We didn't mean to make both of you sick."

"Should she be alone on the other side of the country is her anxiety is raised?" Carter asked quickly.

Brittany saw the look of worry on her kids faces and smiled. "Your mom feels a little unappreciated in this house, and I do think the party has played a big part in that. She gave you all one rule, well two rules, for the weekend. Don't have a party and don't drive her car. Carter, I know you drove the Porsche, so I'm adding another month of taking your car away. I told your mother this morning before she left, and I told her I would handle your punishment."

"Another month?" Carter groaned.

"On the drive home from the airport earlier I realized that your mom is right, you three don't show us the proper respect we deserve, and she deserves. You guys are spoiled, and I aided in that by protecting you from some punishments but that all changes. Finish the lists of things your mom wants done around the house and then we are going to Grammy's house, so you can start there. tomorrow morning" Brittany smiled while hopping off the counter. "If I hear any complaining I'll extend your punishments again. Got it?" She smiled and waitedg for them to nod before leaving the kitchen.

"Isn't it weird how she can yell without yelling?" Carter asked.

"It just means we are really in trouble." Mackenzie groaned while standing up and heading to finish more laundry.

* * *

**10pm NY**

Santana finally woke up from the long nap she took after she landed and checked into her hotel. She saw Brittany texted her and quickly replied back to her, letting her she was ok, and that she was just napping earlier. She stretched before hopping out of bed and walking to the living portion of her suite in only her tank top and boy shorts she was wearing to order room service, a bottle of vodka, and a pitcher of lemonade. She was checking her email when she decided to log on Twitter, she saw various pictures of her, taken by fans, on the plane, in the airport, and even as she walked in to the hotel. She then laughed when she Rihanna's tweet.

**Rihanna - So SantanaLP is in NY and I have to hear about it from Twitter...bullshit. We need drinks bitch.**

Santana laughed and sent out a tweet of her own.

**SantanaLP - Drinks tomorrow at 7pm, my treat. Come thirsty. :) Rihanna.**

She got comfortable on the couch and laughed again as her fans went crazy with RTing their tweets and even a few playfully threatening to tell Brittany she was on Twitter again.

**Rihanna - It's a date, come ready to party. Is BrittanyLP with you?**

**SantanaLP - Flying solo this trip :(**

**Rihanna - Too bad, see you tomorrow babe.**

Santana sat back and read her mentions before sending out her next tweet.

**SantanaLP - I want to meet some fans tomorrow, the first 10 New Yorkers to tweet me will have lunch with me.**

Santana then texted Emily, who was in a hotel room on a different floor from her to make sure the Twitter accounts were actually active and let her know so she could tweet them personally. She then instructed Emily to call a restaurant and book a small banquet room for her.

She was reading her TL, laughing while RTing some fans when room service knocked on the door. She grabbed a robe and slipped it on before opening the door and handing the bellhop a handsome tip. She sat back on her couch and mixed up a drink while eating her burger and watching TV.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
